Shadowed Sun
by Darkpetal16
Summary: Life can be a cruel thing, especially when it was never meant to be given to you in the first place. Self-Insert / SI OC.
1. Chapter I - Prologue

_Hello again, darlings. My three other Self-Insert OC stories seemed to be going pretty well, so I thought I'd try and start my fourth and final one. I'll be taking in everything I've learned from my other stories and incorporating it into this one. _

_I will tell you now: **My main goal for this story is to work on actual CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT.**__Meaning I will actually be building my character up, making them grow and learn - just like a real story. Meaning my character will actually start off low, but work her way up. If any of you have read my other Naruto stories, you know I don't do Mary-Sues unless they're for crack references, and this story is not crack. _

_You'll see what I mean soon enough. All I ask is that you bear with me up until chapter **four,** then you'll have a good grasp on what I mean by character development._

_With that said..._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I, Darkpetal16, do not own the genius characters of Naruto._

**_Warning:_**_ Death. _

**_Summary:_**_ Life can be a cruel thing, especially when it was never meant to be given to you in the first place. Self-Insert / SI OC. _

**_Beta:_**_ Searching. For. Enadi._

* * *

Dying sucked.

But dying from spinal cancer sucked even more.

Confined to a hospital bed at a very young age, I was literally wasting away, unable to move. Paralyzed from the waist down and eventually completely paralyzed before dying.

Life really, really sucked for me. Dying before twelve, really, really sucked. Never going to school, really, really sucked. Worrying my parents endlessly, really, really sucked. Unable to move, really, really sucked. All in all, I really, really hated my life.

It could have been worse, somehow. I could have been hated. I could have been abused. I could have had some worse disease, died earlier, maybe, but it was still pretty bad.

My parents were good people. They loved me endlessly and did everything possible to make sure I was big sister was amazing, and I knew it was hard for her, too. She loved me and always visited me after school and even brought some of her friends.

She was a good person.

When my big sister, Laura—or as I called her, Lala—visited me, she always brought something new. Either a book, or a movie or game or… anything, really. I loved the books more than anything. She constantly teased me about being a closet-geek. I didn't mind.

When I was around nine, she started bringing in the big stuff: manga and anime. My favorite, as it was for many others, was the ever popular _Naruto_.

I know, I know, _so_ typical, but it was. I was envious of all the amazing feats they could do. I was jealous of how, despite the hardships faced, they were able to stand up, tall and proud. I wanted to be like that. I wanted to be okay with dying. I didn't want to live as a nuisance. I tried. I really did.

I wasn't sure if I succeeded, though.

When I died, I died before the manga could finish. I died at the age of eleven; February thirteenth at two PM on a Saturday afternoon.

I can't even begin to describe how I felt when it became clear that I _died_, the physical or emotional experience. I can't, or really, I won't tell you (what good would it do me? There are no known words to describe the feelings I felt) when I started to hear voices or feel such a comforting warmth around me. To constantly hear two heartbeats aside from my own.**  
**

I couldn't.

What seemed like a day or so, was really months. And when those months passed, the most horrible thing happened.

Ripping me from that comfort, something forced me into freezing cold air — virtually helpless and unable to move. I knew what it was like to feel helpless. I had gotten used to that feeling. I'd had that feeling for as long I could remember. Being physically and mentally helpless.

I didn't cry.

I was afraid, yes, but only of what was going on. I didn't try to struggle, just took short ragged breaths as I tried to get a bearing of my surroundings. There was someone else crying, a familiar someone. They had left the comfort before I did. They were probably helpless, too.

Rubbed down, dried and wrapped up in a soft blanket, the arms of a giant carried me until… _it_ happened.

The most horrible sense of unease came over me. A cold emotion washed over me and instinctually I recognized it as the intent to kill me. It was foreign and alien.

And suddenly the arms of the giant were gone and replaced with different arms. Arms that held that killer intent.

I quivered, frightened. What was going on?

What happened next was too fast for me to comprehend. One moment I was in the arms of a dangerous person, the next I was in the hold of someone whose voice I recognized. Then once again someone placed me in between the two heartbeats that I had spent the past months listening to.

A voice, the woman, cooed to us, wrapping a long arm around us.

Her voice sounded strained. She was in pain.

What was going on?

Minutes passed and then I felt something new. Something horrible. Such horrendous intent—such a malice force - it overtook me. I whimpered and the familiar heartbeat on my other side sniffled, curling into me. I huddled close to him—it _was_ a him, right?—and the woman held us closer.

More time passed. I could hear screams and explosions and ferocious roars echo around us. I was so scared.

I wanted my Lala, my Momma, and my Papa. I missed them.

What was going on?

Again that man from before, the familiar—_good_—one came and took all three of us. Such a blur of motion… and the next thing I knew I could feel that horrible malice up close and personal. It was so near I could taste it.

He, the familiar heartbeat, was crying next to me, but I wasn't. What good would it have done me?

Words exchanged. Movement above me. Silence. Pure and utter silence aside from a low growl. More words rang around me. From the woman. She was crying. She was so sad. So heartbroken.

I didn't want her sad.

Then I felt it.

The malice. The intent. That _Godawfulohwhydiditevenexist?_ energy. It moved. It fluctuated. And it went into me.

Fire. White hot, lava burning fire raced through even vein in my body. I wailed, squirming in pain and I could feel he-who-was-beside-me do the same. We cried together, sobbing as that terrible agony raged through us.

And then it was over.

And we were alone.

* * *

**(´･ω･`)**

* * *

It took me exactly four months to realize what happened. Who happened. Why it happened. And what the _hell_ I had to do next.

I'll spare you what occurred in those months as it's unimportant. What _was_ important was the new information that came with those months.

I was, somehow, reborn in the manga I adored—_Naruto_. I became the twin sister of _the_ Naruto Uzumaki, named Miwako Uzumaki, and somehow, I too, became a jinchūriki. I could only assume this occurred as instead of sealing away half of Kurama's chakra forever—Minato, my new father—sealed it away inside of _me_.

What was I going to do next, you might ask.

I couldn't do anything for a while. My body was still premature. When I was older—when _we_—were older and living away from this horrible orphanage, then I could start taking action. Then I could finally, for the first in my life, _live. _But I couldn't do that now. I didn't want to be named a prodigy so soon. That would be too dangerous. Especially considering my status. For the moment, I would mimic my dear brother Naruto.

Then I would be, for the first time in both of my lives, be _free_.

I could run. I could jump. I could go to school. I could fight. I could read and draw and paint and… I could play an instrument. I could do _anything_. I wasn't bedridden. I had an ungodly amount of stamina and healing regeneration. I had _chakra_. I was smart. I could, at last, have the childhood I dreamed of having.

I was… I was capable of doing anything.

Oh God, it felt _so_ good.

This was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

And I was not going to waste it.

* * *

_Yes. I did just do the very risky move of making an OC the twin sister of Naruto. I promise you though, she isn't a Sue. All I ask is that you bear with me up until chapter four before you decide to scrap it entirely, then you should have a fairly good feel for where I'm going with this._

**_The updates for this story will be on a (my) Saturday. It might be Sunday for some of you. If I fail to update this story on such day, I will update the side story, Fading Memories. _**

_**The Question: **__For those of you new to my stories, I will have a question for (you) the readers at the end of every chapter. I had seen some of my favorite writers do this and it seemed like a fun thing to do. You don't need to answer the question(s) if you don't want to._

_What are you proud of? _

_Reviews are **love**!_


	2. Chapter II - No One

**_Disclaimer: _**_Naruto is Kishi's toy, I'm just drugging it and playing with it._

**_Warning:_**_ Kind of angsty. Kind of not. _

**_Beta:_**_ Searching. For. Enadi._

* * *

We were six years old when we moved out of the orphanage and into our own apartment. Grandfather Hokage, or Grandfather for short, had given us the very same apartment from the manga. The only difference being that he had a door installed in between two of the apartment rooms and gave us each a separate one. He then told us to write down everything we needed and wanted for furnishings, where he would then give the list to one of his shinobi, and they would furnish our apartment.

Naruto and I were close as any twins were at that age. He was my rock and my sunshine and I adored him endlessly.

He loved me, so very dearly, and I loved him. We were virtually inseparable. He seemed to retain the same personality I had always imagined him having, and my personality then developed to contradict his—to complete him almost.

Where he was loud, I was quiet. Where he was rebellious, I was docile. Where he was mischievous, I was unfailingly polite. **  
**

We decided to just share a bed, and use the money limit Grandfather had given us to buy something else: a garden.

We would use one apartment room for eating, sleeping and all other necessities, but the other we would use for miscellaneous purposes. The room had a skylight and with some of the money, we eventually made a sort of indoor garden.

Our treatment from the village wasn't as bad as I feared it would be. Yes, there were glares. Yes, there were muttered curses. Yes, we were kicked out of quite a few shops, but no one raised a hand against us. Or well, no one actually _landed_ a hit on us. It could have been _so_ much worse.

And after we moved into our new apartment, we would begin our time at the academy.

Something Naruto and I were both anxious for.

"Whadd'ya think it'll be like?" Naruto asked in our newly furnished apartment, a cup of steaming instant ramen in his hands.

"I dunno," I answered. "Jiji said he picked out our teacher 'specially for us. I hope they're good."

"They will be, considering Jiji," Naruto said happily. "I bet they'll be super smart and super strong too."

"Maybe," I allowed. "Demo, Nii-chan, are you still going to prank?" **  
**

"'Course," Naruto declared, slurping up his noodles.

I smiled. At first, I thought perhaps I should discourage Naruto's prankster ways—as it wouldn't help him gain anyone's respect or love—but the thought was quickly dismissed for multiple reasons.

Naruto _loved_ his pranks. He _loved_ being a rascal; it always cheered him up and made him happy. I couldn't frown upon something harmless that made him happy. Not to mention, it was a surprisingly good training method.

When I explained this to Naruto, it probably redoubled his efforts in pranks. If he could continue to come up with ingenious pranks and mischievous ploys, targeting only shinobi and able to_escape_ the shinobi—he'd become a master at escape. Not to mention it would seriously improve his stealth if he was able to stay unseen by _shinobi _while wearing such a bright color like _orange_.

And it allowed his more imaginative and creative spirit to run amuck, something all shinobi would need in the heat of battle. I didn't doubt that his genius ingenuity to come up with brilliant plans in the midst of battle was because of his pranking past.

(It also helped that I loved seeing what new fun ways he would come up with to torment our own tormentors).

"I guess I shouldn't really be surprised," I giggled, smiling adoringly at my brother. "Ne, ne, think Jiji will train us, too? When we start the academy, I mean?"

Naruto's eyes lit up. "I hope so! Demo, he's always so busy. I don't think he'll have time, Imouto."

I nodded my head, frowning slightly. "Have you thought about what area you want to specialize in?"

Naruto tilted his head, his wide blue eyes staring at me curiously. "Huh?"

I blushed in embarrassment. "I mean… well, Jiji said there are lots and lots of different types of shinobi right? Tracker, frontal assault, defenders, strategists… that type of stuff. Have you thought about what kind you want to specialize in?"

"Mmm," Naruto hummed. "Na-uh. Have you?"

I nodded my head, smiling brightly. "Tracker! I want to work with ninken."

"Doggies?"

"Doggies," I confirmed. "I-I don't think I'd be a very good frontal attacker. I think you would be though, Nii-chan."

"Hmmm… I dunno. What are Hokages?"

"I think they're frontal attackers in general, but the Yondaime Hokage was also a great support, too. I don't think it really matters," I answered, my brow furrowed as I considered his question.

Naruto nodded his head thoughtfully. "Well, I'll figure it out eventually! Let's get some sleep—tomorrow we start the academy!"

My eyes lit up and I felt a flutter of butterflies in my stomach. That was true. Tomorrow we would start our very first academy class—Jiji was even going to walk us there himself.

I was… ecstatic. Beyond stoked. Not only for us being able to live away from that awful orphanage, but for us being able to train together.

All my past life I was in that stupid hospital room, unable to do a _thing_ for myself. This time it was different, though. I had control of my life. I could _do something_ with it. While I was in the orphanage I had to tone it down—mimic what my brother did, so I couldn't be seen as a prodigy and then whisked away to ROOT or God knows what else. Now away from prying eyes, I could express myself freely and pursue my dream.

My dream being to experience life to the fullest.

And what better way to do that then become a kunoichi along my dearest brother in my favorite manga? It was… amazing! I was stoked beyond belief.

As Naruto put the dishes away and I went off to water our small garden, I couldn't help but giggle in excitement. I knew the dangers of being a kunoichi. That I could die. But really… really… dying just didn't seem like such a concern for me. I had accepted my fate a long, long time ago. I knew that everyone died one day and I was prepared to do so again. Because for the moment… as long as I still living and breathing… I wanted to really _live_.

After I finished watering and we were both dressed for bed, we tucked ourselves in and soon afterwards, we both fell asleep.

* * *

**(´･ω･`)**

* * *

Grandfather's hand was warm and big around my own. It was rough and soft and comforting. Grandfather was a kind man who openly adored Naruto and me. Naruto and I loved him very much, as we considered him our family apart from ourselves. Naruto walked on Grandfather's left side and me on his right. The academy was in sight and already I could see such a large group of people, parents and children alike.

I sniffed the air, my nose crinkling at the scent. I wasn't sure if it was just a 'me' thing or a 'jinchūriki of Kurama' thing, but my sense of smell and hearing was magnified like no tomorrow. I think Naruto's was, too, but we never really talked about it. I sniffed again, taking in all the strange new scents.

"Is something wrong, Miwako-chan?" Grandfather inquired politely.

I gave him a bright smiled. "I'm just smelling the new scents, Jiji. It's so strange."

Naruto laughed. "I know, right? I think I smell lots of dogs—is there a pound nearby, Jiji?"

Grandfather laughed quietly. It was a nice laugh, a heartwarming laugh. "No, but I think you two might be smelling the Inuzaka Clan. The Clan Head's son will be starting the academy today as well."

"Really?" Naruto asked, his eyes wide and innocent.

"Inuzaka… aren't they the ninken family?" I asked excitedly. "That's so cool! I always wanted my own ninken."

Grandfather smiled, nodding slightly. "Well now, it looks like we're here."

And we were. As soon as Grandfather appeared on the scene, heads bowed low and respectfully. A handful of shinobi even bowed outright. I could see the children our age stare up at him with wide, amazed eyes. Not that I could blame them. Grandfather, being the Hokage, commanded a powerful presence. A warm and comforting presence, but a powerful one nonetheless.

Eyes landed on Naruto and I and I felt a blush rising to my cheeks. My eyes drifted down and I shyly looked away. Grandfather squeezed my hand reassuringly and I brought my gaze back up, smiling in what I hoped was a friendly way.

"Hokage-sama," a man—Iruka, I recognized—stepped forward. "I take it this is Naruto-kun and Miwako-chan?"

"Indeed, Iruka-san," Grandfather replied. "Naruto-kun, Miwako-chan, I'm going to have to leave for now. Behave yourselves."

"Hai," Naruto and I chorused.

As Grandfather left, Iruka gave us a tentative smile. "Ohaiyho. I'm Iruka, I'll be your sensei."

And as Iruka spoke, I could feel the eyes of the others drift away from us and I felt myself relaxing. Shyly, I took Naruto's hand as he grinned and exclaimed, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and this is my little sister, Uzumaki Miwako! I'm going to be the next Hokage, dattebayo!"

Iruka gave an amused—skeptical—smile in return. "I see. Well then you two, won't don't you follow me to the class?"

* * *

**(´･ω･`)**

* * *

Class itself was… amazing.

Then again, I was probably biased.

I had never been to school myself, too sick to go with a weak immune system (eventually _shot_ immune system from the radiation treatment). My sister had always spoken about it in a nonchalant way, dismissing it, but I was so envious of her. I wanted to go so badly. I wanted to learn for myself along with other students my age. I wanted that nearly more than anything.

I was, I admit, a little disappointed by how uneventful it was, but it was still amazing. The environment, the atmosphere, the students… just like I had always pictured it. No, it was better. It was_real_.

The first part of class was just an introduction to everyone in the class and what we would be doing over the year. When lunch broke out, the class scattered over the playground, leaving Naruto and I alone. I took my brother's hand, feeling shy and unsure. I hadn't had anyone my age to play with before. I didn't know what to do.

Naruto squeezed my hand tightly as he looked around, eyes scanning the playground. His eyes settled on a small group of children teaming up together to start a game of ninja. Naruto gave me a bright grin before tugging me along after them.

I wasn't so sure, though.

I knew how most of the villagers felt about us. I wasn't blind or ignorant—definitely not ignorant— about the civilians, especially. And the children Naruto was leading us towards were most certainly civilian students. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Ne, ne." Naruto's voice drew their attention towards us. Instinctively, I shied away, hiding behind Naruto almost. "Mind if we play?"

An ordinary boy with shaggy brown hair stepped up, peering at us. "Aren't you those kids that nobody likes?"

Naruto stiffened ever slightly and I resisted flinching.

"I think they are. Hey, go away. No one wants you here," called another child. Naruto's grip around my hand tightened to the point where it hurt. I didn't voice that to him. I knew he was angry and hurt and wanted to take it out on them, but we promised Grandfather we would behave today.

We didn't want to disappoint Grandfather.

I tugged Naruto away. "Nii-chan… let's go… come on, Nii-chan…"

Naruto swung his gaze back towards me, his posture stiff. He gave a small nod and the two of us walked away from the group.

I spotted Shikamaru and Chōji and considered going to them, but immediately rejected the idea.

Just because they didn't come from civilian back grounds and turned out wonderfully, didn't mean they would still interact with us. Especially considering I didn't know how their families or really, their parents, would react about us.

That was the reasoning I told myself as I steered Naruto towards a secluded area where we could eat the lunch Grandfather had made sure for us to bring.

The truth was, though; I couldn't stand the idea of one of the Rookie Nine rejecting either of us. I just didn't want to run that risk.

* * *

**(´･ω･`)**

* * *

Gym, as I dubbed it, was an hour after lunch. For the first two months of the academy, Iruka told us, we would be running laps, doing pushups and other various exercises. After that, we would practice our taijutsu stances for a month. Then on the fourth month into the academy, we would hold taijutsu spars and henceforth after Gym.

This part of the class was already a favorite of mine. After being cooped up for so long, it was exhilarating being free on such a level—to move and jump and soar and push my body to the limit without the threat of death hanging constantly over my shoulder. My muscles burned from the work, but at the same time it felt _good_.

After gym, Iruka lectured us some more and class was over.

Our first day was done.

* * *

**(´･ω･`)**

* * *

Over the course of two months, Naruto and I fell into a sort of pattern. When it became obvious that the civilian children wouldn't associate with us and even some of the clan children, we stuck close. Naruto was still persistent in trying to make new friends, but they never turned out well and I had just given up entirely, focusing myself to studies instead.

I needed things to distract me from the wriggling sense of loneliness creeping up on my brother and I. Naruto used his time to pull elaborate pranks and skip class when there was a class being taught by a particularly nasty teacher.

I used my time to study. I didn't study because I particularly liked it. I didn't, surprisingly, study to prepare myself for the Akatsuki or Invasion. And though I _liked_ having knowledge because knowledge was power and I wanted desperately to excel at the academy...

I studied because it was the only thing that could take up my full undivided attention and work my brain to a dull numb, so I couldn't really _feel_ anything else.

I felt so silly about it, too. Just a little over a month ago I was so hyped up for this new life, for the freedom it promised me. I had forgotten just how awful the background was for us.

I knew Naruto had a hard childhood. I knew that. I just didn't imagine it could feel so… _horrible_. The stares I could ignore. The glares I could ignore. The whispers were harder, but I could still endure it through… but the constant undermining from some of our own teachers at the academy, the sneers from my fellow students when I messed even the slightest thing up, the exasperated look someone would give if I asked a question.

All of that was just… awful. I never experienced that sort of thing in my previous life.

I understood why Naruto became such a loudmouth. It was his own mask. A mask he built himself to fool even himself. After all, being angry was so much better than being upset or sad. Getting excited and pumped and hyped up was so much better than being depressed and sullen. If he could continue to attract attention to himself, all the while putting up a façade that said nothing was wrong… if he did it long enough, it would fool even him.

I couldn't do that. I couldn't bring myself to do that, and yet, at the same time I couldn't bring myself to tell Naruto to stop. Because that was how he coped. Without that mask, I was afraid my brother would break and I wasn't strong enough to support both of us, even though I desperately wanted to be.

So I created my own coping way. I studied all sorts of things; some pointless, others practical. Anything that would cause my brain to work itself into a frenzy so it would just go blissfully numb afterwards. I worked my body in a similar fashion. Whenever the library was closed or when the mood just hit me, I would work myself to exhaustion, running. Sometimes I even worked myself hard enough I couldn't move for the rest of the night and part of the next morning.

My academic grades were average. Some part of me knew that they would have been higher, had I been graded fairly; but at the same time I didn't want to draw too much attention to myself. Especially considering who I was.

Too smart? Must be the Kyūbi in disguise.

Too strong? Oh, definitely the Kyūbi.

Too good? Better than the _Clans'_ children? Oh shit, the Kyūbi's taken over the brat, better kill it.

No, no. I was better off as average.

* * *

**(´･ω･`)**

* * *

Eventually two months faded into four months, four months faded into six, and soon enough we began chakra training.

This… was something both of us had been anxious about.

In the past six months I had been not only studying the academy material, but my own subjects as well. Mainly chakra nature, basic genjutsu and ninjutsu, along with amateur medical ninjutsu and fūinjutsu. Actually, just really anything that required thinking.

Hell, I even studied the history of the other villages - something I wouldn't ever need as the academy didn't even test us on it. I didn't plan on becoming a medical kunoichi, but I definitely wanted to know the basics. You never know when you'd need it. I had already started my own chakra control exercises, finding it not only exceedingly difficult due to my massive reserves, but just down right discouraging.

But I wasn't able to ask for help because I didn't want anyone to know I was training in chakra so soon. Now, though, that we were learning this in the academy—I could ask Iruka for help without it seeming to be odd.

The leaf that I held in my hands was smooth and a bright green. Our goal for class was to get it to stick to our fingers. So far only Sakura, Ino and a couple of other students were close. Naruto and I seemed the furthest behind.

At my raised hand, Iruka came over.

"Yes, Miwako-chan?" Iruka asked patiently, smiling openly.

"I think there's something wrong with my chakra," I told him.

Iruka's smile slipped momentarily. "What do you mean?"

"I think I have too much of it," I said.

Iruka frowned thoughtfully, eyeing me carefully. "Why do you think that?"

I shifted slightly. "I um… I um… I read about it in a scroll."

"Well I doubt you have too much chakra, Miwako-chan," Iruka said patiently with a smile. It almost seemed strained, though. As if he wanted nothing more than to _not_ smile at me. "You're still just an academy student. Besides, we just started this lesson. Keep trying."

Just an academy student my ass. I was a _jinchūriki_—or at least I assumed so, from what I could tell by how much chakra I had. It was a common fact that jinchūriki had beyond the normal chakra capacity of his or her age group. Iruka had to have known that or else Grandfather wouldn't have allowed someone so ignorant to teach us.

Even still…

As Iruka walked away I felt the sting of hurt, stunning me in disbelief. I had thought Iruka was the good guy. I thought, because he and Naruto developed such a special bond later on, that he would be safe now. I knew in the beginning they didn't have such a bond. That to Naruto, Iruka was just another teacher. I didn't quite realize until now that it was because Iruka wasn't ready to form that bond. That he didn't like us, just like everyone else.

I was wrong. And it hurt. It hurt much more than I expected it to.

I clenched my hands into fists, a sort of cold fury washing over me.

Fine. I would take a horrible grade at chakra control.

But I was not _fucking_ backing down.

* * *

**(´･ω･`)**

* * *

I had nearly endless energy because of the Kyūbi. I knew I could essentially get by with only an hour of sleep every night. I didn't want to do that because I knew the psychological drawbacks it would have on my mind, but I _could_ do it.

I wanted to include Naruto in on my plan, but the risks were too great. I knew Naruto could keep a secret, sometimes, but I also knew that if he ever got too worked up. his mouth would run off at anything to prove his point. An example scenario being if he became too frustrated with the leaf exercises at the academy, he could just shout out that he didn't need them because he could walk on water or climb trees anyway.

I couldn't risk that. I couldn't risk drawing attention to either of us so soon. Especially considering who we were. It was too dangerous, far too dangerous. Who knew what they would do to him, do to _us_? So after Naruto had gone to sleep, I carefully left our apartment and went down to a secluded training area, eventually finding a tree.

I recognized the training area. This was where Team 7 had originally been given the bell test.

I stared at the stone.

Feeling oddly nostalgic I brushed my hand across it. I felt compelled to fulfill this ironic sort of compulsion. I wanted to train here. Exclusively here. How ironic would that be? No one was around—no would _be _around this late anyway. I doubt even Kakashi stayed out all night staring at that stone.

Besides, there was a pond so I could start the next step of training right away.

With a determined resolve, I stared at the tree before beginning.

* * *

**(´･ω･`)**

* * *

More time passed. And with it, was my utter disdain and growing hatred.

I hated Konoha.

No, really. _I hated Konoha._ I wanted nothing more than burn it to the ground and see everyone inside of it dead. Aside from my brother and Grandfather of course. Screw the Rookie Nine and Gai and Kakashi and… _everyone else_.

I hated Konoha.

I hated the stares. The glares. The mutterings. The sneers. The teachers who couldn't bother to remain professional, the students who did nothing to help. I was even growing to resent the Rookie Nine. Shikamaru was alright. Chōji was alright. Ino was alright. Hinata was alright. All the others? Rot in hell, you son of a bitches.

Bullying was preached to us—_oh God the irony_—that when you saw it, you should report it immediately or take care of it yourself. Stop the bullying, said the teachers—_the irony. Oh God… the irony_.

Hinata was too hesitant to do anything about it directly, but she was still alright in the sense that she left behind little gifts for us (she would give us part of her lunch if we 'forgot' ours). Though, she never confronted us directly and she actually _ran away _when we turned to her. I eventually just gave up pursuing a friendship with her for the moment.

Kiba just didn't care. Shino didn't want to draw attention to himself. Sasuke was an arrogant little prick. Sakura was too shy and hell she even _bullied_ Naruto every once in a while if he was being a bit too clingy for her taste. Shikamaru drawled out to stop it, but wouldn't physically do anything. Chōji followed Shikamaru and Ino wouldn't put up with it (bless her).

They weren't our friends. They didn't try and after too many attempts gone bad, I stopped trying as well.

I disliked Iruka because even though he smiled at us. and tried to tell us he was there to help, he was anything _but_ helpful. The rest of the teachers were either the same or openly despised us.

I was starting to secretly hate Jiraiya for not taking responsibility and kidnapping us out of this hellhole.

I really, really hated Konoha.

I didn't tell anyone this. Didn't let my disdain show because Naruto _loved_ Konoha for whatever reason (I was beginning to wonder if my brother was a masochist)and desperately wanted to be the Hokage. I couldn't stomp on that dream of his. Not me. He loved me too much and needed me too desperately for me to do something as horrible as that.

So I grinned and bared it. I had to.

He was my rock. I needed him just as much as he needed me. I wasn't strong like he was. Without him, I would have broken under all that pressure. I would have shattered.

Some vicious part of me couldn't wait for Pein to destroy that place and I secretly hoped he would leave everyone dead. It was horrible of me. And I was ashamed of that part of me.

"Miwako-chan, would you like anymore tea?"

I smiled shyly at Grandfather as he gave me a bemused chuckle when Naruto's nose crinkled at the thought of more tea. Naruto and I were in Grandfather's office for our weekly visit and report. We were actually in the middle of a discussion on what we wanted to be after we graduated from the academy.

Naruto, of course, wanted to become Hokage, but when it came to me, I was a bit shy in saying what I wanted, and so had fallen into silence, Grandfather's question just now pulling me out of that silence.

"Miwa-chan wants to work with ninken."

I glanced sharply at Naruto who gave me an encouraging smile. After more tea poured into my cup, I elaborated.

"I heard you could summon them too," I murmured, still feeling a bit shy in confessing my - when compared to Naruto's - lesser dream. "I… I was hoping I'd be able to find the summoning scroll and um…"

Grandfather chuckled. "The summoning scroll is actually in use as of now."

I knew that… I still kind of wanted to steal it from Kakashi… somehow…

I ducked my head, wiggling in my chair from embarrassment. "Sorry…"

"No need to apologize, Miwako-chan. As it happens, I am actually a good friend of his. And I bet I could talk him into give you a few tracking lessons. Whether he'll sign you with the dogs, however, will be up to him."

My eyes widened. "Really?"

I would get to learn tracking from _the_ Kakashi?

"But I think, perhaps, if you expressed interest in it, he'll sign you on," Grandfather said, amused by my reaction. I could almost hear his afterthought when he said this: _After all, you are his beloved sensei's daughter._

I smiled. "Do you really think so?"

"I do," Grandfather assured me.

"That's great, Imouto!" Naruto cheered, beaming happily at me. "I'm so happy for you, Miwa-chan!"

"So how is the academy treating you?" Grandfather inquired. Naruto groaned as he began to quickly spin a tale about the wonders and horrors of the academy. We didn't want to disappoint Grandfather with the truth.

I stayed quiet.

Naruto was a better liar than me.

* * *

**(´･ω･`)**

* * *

To help practice my chakra control, a scroll I found said to try meditation. It said after some yoga stretches, when the body was relaxing, it was easier to slip off into a deeper meditative state and 'find your chakra'.

So I tried it myself.

Only to find far more interesting results.

Because I soon found myself standing in front of a painfully familiar cage, staring at an even more familiar pair of red, red eyes.

Kurama.

I blinked, shock momentarily leaving me speechless.

"**What do we have here? One of my prison guards ****finally deigns to show themselves before me**," Kurama said dryly, his eyes narrowing.

"Hi," I greeted, unsure of how else to respond. "I'm Uzumaki Miwako."

Kurama chuckled, and it wasn't a nice one. It was almost a patronizing chuckle. I didn't like being patronized. "**And you humans call me the Kyūbi**."

"That's not a name," I pointed out.

"**It is what you call me though,**" Kurama replied.

"I won't call you that. That's just like you calling me human, or girl. It's just generalizing a whole species. My name is Miwako and I won't respond to anything else. Just like you have a name and you shouldn't respond to anything else," I said, a little defiant at the patronizing tone Kurama had taken. Doctors used that tone a lot around me. My parents did as well.

It irritated me.

"**I have no intentions of telling you my name,**" Kurama snapped.

"Then I'll just give you a name," I retorted. "Kurama. There. That's your name."

Kurama blinked at this. "… **What?**"

"Kurama," I repeated. "It fits you, ya'know? Therefore your name is Kurama as far as I'm concerned."

Kurama stared at me.

"So… where am I exactly?" I asked. Was I inside the seal or was I inside my mind? In the manga, it didn't specify, but most of the readers concluded it was the mind. If that was the case then shouldn't I be able to influence the environment?

"**Your mind,**" Kurama answered blandly.

"Then shouldn't I be able to change the setting?" I guessed.

"**I don't know. Try it and find out**," Kurama sneered.

"Okay," I said, closing my eyes and picturing a bright green meadow.

I opened my eyes and… nothing. My brow furrowed. "If I'm inside my mind, I should have control over it."

"**Perhaps you just lack the discipline, like the rest of your kind**," Kurama suggested.

"That's just prejudice," I dismissed absently. "Are you sure we're inside my mind? If we're inside my mind then why are _you_ here?"

"**P****erhaps we're inside the seal on your stomach**," Kurama amended.

"Seal? So does that really make me a jinchūriki?'

"**That is usually what you refer to yourselves as,**" Kurama said dryly.

Ah. Always nice to have confirmation.

"And Nii-chan?"

"**Yes**."

"Ah. So we're not really inside my mind; we're in the seal. Therefore I don't have a say in the environment."

"**No, we're definitely inside your mind**," Kurama said.

"But you _just _said—"

"**I lied to humor you,**" Kurama confessed.

"You say that like it's something to be proud of."

"**Maybe it is**."

"… Huh. Okay. So you really are the Kyūbi, and I really am a jinchūriki… O-Okay. I think I need time to… study this. What exactly can I _do_?"

"**Look it up**," Kurama sneered.

"You're a bit bitter aren't you?" I tilted my head.

"**Don't be absurd,**" Kurama dismissed.

"I suppose it's understandable," I allowed. "I wouldn't want to be trapped inside a body either. I'm sorry you are. I don't really know how to help you. I'd have to study fūinjutsu."

Kurama snorted.

I cocked my head back, peering up at one of my most admired characters—people, person? What _would_ Kurama fall under now?—from the manga. "I really do want to help. I don't know how. But I promise you, Kurama that I will."

"**And how exactly do you plan on doing that?**" Kurama asked dryly.

"I just said I didn't know how," I retorted. "But… baby steps. If we really are in my mind then I should have control over it… but the seal might be affecting that control. I'll try to make this more comfortable for you, for starters. Then… I don't know. Baby steps. I'll come back tomorrow, okay? And we can talk then. We can talk as much as you want, in fact."

"**And what if I don't want to talk to you at all**?" Kurama asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Then I'll just meditate for my chakra control." I shrugged. "If we're going to be… living together… might as well get comfortable with one another."

Kurama just stared at me another moment before he snorted softly, turning away.

"See you later, Kurama," I murmured quietly before breaking my connection.

I really did want to help him, but not for the reasons he would assume.

I just… didn't want anyone to experience that caged feeling I had felt. No one deserved that. No one deserved to be trapped in a body slowly decaying away, helpless to everything. To see and hear and practically taste freedom constantly, but never able to reach it. No one deserved that kind of taunting hell.

_No one._

* * *

_Yeah, it's kind of angsty in the beginning, but if any of you know me, you know I won't keep it that way for long. I need my humor. In the mean time, though..._

_**Answer**:I'm proud of one of my friends who started off in a bad situation, wormed his way into a worse one, but stopped and pulled himself out of that situation, got his GED, graduated college, and is now living a healthy life. I'm really proud of him, actually.  
_

_**Question**: Who do you fanboy / fangirl over? Or _**  
**

_**Preview:**_

"Punish how?" I asked cautiously.

Kakashi presented me with a squirt bottle. I stared at it.

"This is how I trained my ninken."

I blinked. "… Okay."

_Reviews are **love**!_


	3. Chapter III - Not You

_Double update, so this will be my first A/N for both chapters._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Naruto belongs to Kishimoto, that mad genius._

**_Warning:_**_ For this chapter and the next...? Hmm. This chapter, nothing too big. Next chapter? I will attack your feels. Muahaha._

**_Beta:_**_ Searching. For. Enadi._

* * *

Since meeting Kurama, my study in Fūinjutsu had taken an expected lurch skywards. I had practically given up on medical ninjutsu, deeming myself hopeless because I couldn't find any test subjects to practice on (I healed too quickly and there wasn't any way of getting fish in Konoha that wouldn't need more, _illegal_ activities).

I couldn't tell if my genjutsu was working because, once again, I had no one to practice it on aside from my brother, and I didn't want to do that to him. Ninjutsu was too flashy and would draw attention, so I settled for the only other brain numbing topic for studying I could think of.

It helped that I had a more positive reason for doing so - not just to numb myself.

Time passed again until finally, Grandfather set up a meeting with Kakashi.

In fact, I was heading off to said meeting at this very moment. I was nervous; I wanted Naruto beside me for comfort, but class was still going on and Grandfather only took me out today to meet Kakashi.

"I thought you set up the meeting at ten," I said, holding tightly on to Grandfather's hand.

"Yes, but it's a casual meeting so he'll be late by two hours on default," Grandfather replied.

"I… see." So Kakashi was even late for the Hokage. Or at least on casual meetings with the Hokage.

"Does he, um… know about me?" I asked.

After my first meeting with Kurama, I had decided that I would go ahead and flat-out ask Grandfather about him, only telling Grandfather that I had found the seal on my stomach and came to that conclusion. The man had confirmed it, giving me a long-winded lecture on how _I_ was still me and not Kurama and whatnot. When I asked if I could tell Naruto about it, he immediately rejected the idea, saying that if I really wanted to tell Naruto, I could tell him after graduation.

Which didn't seem fair to me, but he _was_ the Hokage.

Besides, I trusted Grandfather. And I wanted to have someone to confide in if Kurama was ever a problem. I would rather have Grandfather know flat-out that I knew, so I could turn to him for questions - not lie to him and try to figure out questions on my own.

"Yes," Grandfather replied.

"'Kay," I murmured, ducking my head down as Grandfather entered a small tea shop. After the usual bows of respect and gushing and just plain old ass-kissing, we sat at a small booth a ways away.

"Go ahead and order, Miwako-chan," Grandfather advised.

I nodded my head, looking up at the pretty waitress. She seemed indifferent to me, which was nice, and even offered me a polite smile at my gaze. I smiled back. "Sweet tea with sweet dango, please."

Grandfather chuckled at my choice of food. "Just tea for me."

She nodded politely before heading away, intent on our orders.

"Ohaiyo, Hokage-sama."

At the sound of a familiar voice, my gaze snapped towards it. The faint smell of dogs and dew filled my nostrils as I stared at _the _Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi turned his gaze on me, and briefly I noticed that he was wearing his usual Jōnin attire.

"Kakashi-san," Hokage greeted warmly. "Please take a seat. Kakashi-san, this is Miwako-chan, the girl I was telling you about."

Kakashi glanced at me, taking a seat across from us. "Ohaiyho, Miwako-chan."

I ducked my head shyly, smiling. "Ohaiyo, Hatake-san."

"Maa, maa. Kakashi is just fine. Hatake makes me feel so old," Kakashi said, smiling at me with his single visible eye. "Hokage-sama tells me you're interested in tracking?"

I nodded my head. "Uh-huh, bayo." **  
**

I bit my lip after the phrase left me. _Bayo_ was the embarrassing slip of tongue I had developed when I was nervous, angry, or scared. Something I tried desperately to hide, as the other girls at school would tease me mercilessly about it when I was nervous about giving an oral report.

I knew it was genetic. Kushina, my biological mother here, had the same issue. Naruto was just as bad as me, and as he grew older I thought his _dattebayo_ was getting a bit worse. It wasn't so bad when he first started talking, but now it seemed to pop in more often.

Blushing brightly in embarrassment, I quickly ducked my head. "Sorry. It just sort of slips out when I'm, um, nervous, bayo."

Kakashi was staring at me; I could feel his eyes on me, but when I looked up to meet his gaze, it seemed like he was seeing _through _me. Off into the distance, almost. Lost in the past. Did I, perhaps, remind him too much of Kushina?

I didn't look like her. I looked exactly like Naruko, minus the curves as I was still considerably young. If anything, I looked like Minato more than Kushina. But who could say? Memories were strange things.

"It's fine," Kakashi managed after a long moment, now looking at me. "You just reminded me of someone."

The waitress arrived, delivering our drinks and glancing at Kakashi. He shook his head and she smiled before leaving.

"So, Kakashi-san? Will you train her?" Grandfather prompted.

"She seems like an excellent student, from what Iruka and you have told me," Kakashi said carefully.

The Iruka comment caught me by surprise, but it wasn't enough to throw off my nerves. Especially considering how they(my nerves) just doubled from his scent and tone alone.

I shifted nervously. It was just as possible for Kakashi to turn down teaching me as it was for him to accept it. He hadn't taken a part in Naruto's life or my own so far in the slightest.

Even in the anime/manga, he hadn't taken a strong role in Naruto's life in the beginning. He trained Naruto almost as an afterthought, despite Naruto being the son of his sensei. If I didn't know any better, I would have said that it was possible Kakashi was ignorant of Naruto's heritage, but I immediately dismissed it.

After Jiraiya turned down guardianship, it would be by default offered to Minato's students. And Kakashi was the only living one left, so he had to have known Naruto and me, but turned down the guardianship regardless.

Besides… I remembered him. His scent, at least. Or at least, I vaguely remembered being held by him once or twice in my infant days. He had to have known about us. He just chose not to do anything with us.

"And?" Grandfather prompted.

Kakashi was silent, staring at me. His expression was unreadable, but from his stiff shoulders and scent, I could tell he was uncomfortable. He didn't know what to do about me.

It was easier to ignore us when we ignored him. But here I was, an obligation he originally had turned away, asking for his specific help.

I frowned at that. That seemed too much like guilt-tripping. Maybe I should have insisted on finding another sensei?

"It's fine," I managed at Kakashi's continued silence. "I don't want… I, um, don't want to burden you, bayo."

Grandfather swung his gaze on me, a frown marring on his face. "Miwako-chan…"

"It's fine," I repeated, steadily looking at anywhere else, but Kakashi. It hurt, I'd admit that much. That Naruto and I were so unwanted that even someone who would have been family turned us away. If our father had been alive, there was not a doubt in my mind that Kakashi would be singing a different tune. But he wasn't. We were alone and unwanted children. Nothing more.

My hands curled into fists. It stung. It really, really stung. I could ignore the stares of the villagers. The whispered words. The snide remarks. The flat-out ignoring. They were strangers.

I didn't care about them in the slightest, but I admired Kakashi. And it hurt, being turned away.

But did I really expect anything different?

**They'll always hate you.**

_You're not helping, Kurama,_ I retorted. _I did not plant a communication seal over the regular one just so you could be snarky._

Kurama's laugh echoed around in my head. **But they will. And this man is no different. You don't need him**.

My hands tightened. "I'm sorry to have bothered you, Kakashi-san, bayo. Jiji, I think we need to go back to the academy now."

"Now, Miwako-chan," Grandfather admonished. "I'm sure…"

"I'm not," I finally snapped. "He's no different. He's made that clear, bayo. _I_ know I'm not a monster. _I _know Nii-chan isn't a monster, but the rest don't. And I'm not going to force myself on anyone who clearly doesn't want me, bayo!"

"I never said that," Kakashi interjected.

"You don't have to," I snapped, temper flaring. "Your _scent_. Your posture. Your reluctance, bayo. Everything, but your words scream _no_, bayo!"

"But you can't really know that," Kakashi pointed out. "Maybe I'm just nervous like you."

My nose crinkled in clear disdain at the obvious lie. "You would have smelled differently, bayo."

"Like how?" Kakashi asked, looking at me intently.

"Sour," I answered.

"What if I was just tired?" Kakashi asked.

"Heavy," I replied. "I can't really explain it…"

"I know what you're talking about," Kakashi said. "Mad?"

"Bitter." My brow furrowed. "Why does it matter, bayo?"

"She clearly has an excellent nose," Kakashi remarked. "She has the potential of a tracker, that's for sure, but…"

"But you don't want to train me, I get it, bayo!" I snapped angrily, glaring defiantly at him. So what if he didn't want to train me? I could find someone else! Someone better! I wouldn't let myself be hurt by this… this…

"I didn't say that," Kakashi said patiently.

"Then _what_?!"

"You're still at the academy," Kakashi said, his eye smiling down at me. "Training you would be a bit difficult as you won't have much time and I won't either between missions."

I blinked. What?

"What?" I managed.

Grandfather smiled. "Does that mean you'll train her?"

"I… suppose," Kakashi said, looking decidedly uncomfortable. He turned to me. "I'm not… good with kids… I've never trained…"

"Just train me like you would your ninken, bayo," I suggested eagerly, my stomach fluttering at the fact that _Kakashi just agreed to train me!_

"N-Now Miwako-chan, I don't think—"

"I could work with that," Kakashi murmured, staring at me. "It would certainly be… easier."

My eyes lit up. "Whatever helps, bayo! But you mean it? You really, really mean it? You'll train me? Really, really?"

"Really, really," Kakashi assured me.

I grinned so widely that my cheeks hurt. "Th-Thank you so much, Shisho! I won't let you down, bayo!"

"Sh-Shisho? Ah… I don't think that's quite…"

"When do you want to start, Shisho, bayo?" I asked excitedly.

"Well… Whenever I'm free of missions I'll… train you. I can start today, after the academy…"

"Okay!" I agreed quickly. "Bayo!" **  
**

* * *

**(´･ω･`)**

* * *

After leaving the academy, I raced off to training ground seven (oh the irony) and waited exactly one hour and forty-four minutes before Kakashi showed up. Not even scolding him for his tardiness (way too excited for that), I looked up at him with my trademark foxy grin.

"Ready to start training?" Kakashi asked, smiling at me with his eye. "You know, training time will be significantly cut short when I get my Genin team."

"Are you going to start testing for your own team, Shisho?" I asked curiously.

"Maa, that's right."

"Then we'll just have to make do with the time we have," I decided. "So what do we start with?"

"First, we're going to practice recognizing scents," Kakashi said, squatting down to make eye-to-eye contact with me. I tilted my head curiously. "Tracking won't do you any good if you don't recognize your target."

I nodded in understanding. Kakashi pulled out a small scroll, unsealing it and presenting me with a fairly large wooden box. The box had a total of fifty small doors on it. Reflexively I sniffed it, and my nose crinkled at the strong smells it gave off. Kakashi's eye-smile somehow gave a more mischievous gleam.

"Find a scent that matches this cloth here. You have two guesses before I start to punish you."

"Punish how?" I asked cautiously.

Kakashi presented me with a squirt bottle. I stared at it.

"This is how I trained my ninken."

I blinked. "… Okay."

I took the cloth inside my hand, sniffing it carefully. I then looked at the box, inhaling deeply. My eyes watered instinctively at the mix of horrid smells.

This… would be a while.

* * *

**(´･ω･`)**

* * *

More months passed and between training with Kakashi, my own studying and the academy, time got eaten up and rarely did I have a moment to myself. Nothing of note happened during these months aside from my training with Kakashi improving steadily and Kurama holding a somewhat nicer tone with me when we conversed.

However, at the end of those months came the massacre.

Something of which that made me pause.

I had never been close to Sasuke; he was too snooty so I didn't bother to try. But when he showed up at the academy… a hollow, shell-shocked version of his old self, I felt myself soften. Just a bit. He might have been a jerk, but that didn't automatically mean he deserved the worst.

And in a way, none of the terrible things he'd do in the future had happened yet. I didn't really have the right to hold him accountable for any of those things.

But it was so hard not to.

So instead, I chose to remain neutral to him. I interacted no more or less with him than I did before. I didn't treat him any differently. Didn't dote on him like his fan girls. Didn't glare at him jealously like the rest of the boys in class. I just treated him the exact same way I always had.

Maybe giving this sense of normalcy was what convinced him that somehow, I wasn't dirt on his shoes.

Or maybe, just maybe, he somehow opened his mind a _bit_ more. In the process of doing so, he realized that the world didn't revolve around him because of the massacre. Because to me, it seemed like he didn't treat me as if I was the dirt on his shoes anymore. He treated me like how a normal person would treat another one.

Which was a step up for the both of us.

We weren't friends. I couldn't see that happening any time soon (or ever really). We weren't rivals (I was _so_ not fighting my brother for that spot). We weren't teammates (and hopefully never would be). We were just classmates who remained indifferent to each other.

Just the way we liked it.

Or at least I did.

Other than that though, nothing else happened for that year.

I gave a tired yawn, my brain having worked itself into a frenzy contemplating the motives behind the First Great Shinobi War just half an hour ago. I had returned to our dismal home, tired and hungry and alone. I had assumed Naruto was off on one of his pranking adventures and paid no mind to it, focusing instead on dinner. It was nothing elaborate, or anything really special; it was just some fried rice with chicken, peas and corn. It was one of the few meals I had learned to make on my own.

After dinner was made, I set up the table and sat down to eat. Naruto still hadn't returned by then, but that sometimes happened. I finished eating my meal before wrapping Naruto's meal in plastic and sticking it in our fridge. Glancing out the window, I noted that it was dark outside.

I moved at a lackadaisical pace towards my faded-blue bag and pulled out my homework from the academy. It only took me ten minutes or so to finish it, and by then, Naruto still hadn't returned.

My brow furrowed and I moved to put my shoes on to search for him, when our front door opened and a surly Naruto entered. He was covered in mud and, from the smell of him, blood, too.

The ANBU were normally very thorough in their job at protecting us; however, that protection dissolved the moment we started the academy, as according to the law (seeing how we were technically qualified as shinobi and kunoichi and no longer just civilians, if we wanted the extra protection, we had to hire it).

And for a while, no one bothered us. But when it became apparent that we were on our own... Well, usually it's just other children or teenagers. Rarely, very rarely, would an adult bother us, and normally when that occurred, _someone _would intervene.

It wouldn't do to paint Konoha in a less-than-positive light to any tourists around, with adults randomly beating children.

I fought down a growing sense of anger and chose instead to focus on my brother. Looking closer at him, I saw his face was scratched up, and bruises dotted his skin.

"What the hell happened?" I demanded, already moving towards Naruto. He snorted, about to take a step forward when I snapped, "Shoes and clothes _off_ first."

Naruto scowled for a moment, before flushing and grumpily beginning to strip. "Nothin'. Just a bunch of idiots, okay?"

"No," I disagreed, moving off to the bathroom to run the water, drawing a bath. Knowing he was out of earshot, I muttered, "It's never _okay_, idiot..."

Moving back to the front room, I managed to squash down my absolute fury at seeing Naruto's entire front side a bruised blob. I stormed over to the first-aide kit and grabbed it before jerking my head in an annoyed fashion for Naruto to follow me.

He's cheeks gave off a rosy complexion, showing both his embarrassment at having the injuries and his annoyance with them. He followed behind me indolently, stepping into the bathroom and standing before the tub, per usual.

I sat the first-aide kit down and began to disinfect his injuries and wrap up the worst of the gashes. I knew that by the time I finished this process, Kurama would have already automatically healed all the wounds that had broken skin - at least, to the point where Naruto wouldn't be bleeding out into the bath.

When I was finished, Naruto gingerly stepped into the tub and sat down, facing away from me and drawing his knees up to his face. I stripped out of my clothes as well, not wanting to get them wet, and sat by the tub while grabbing a soft towel. Dipping it in water, I squeezed some soap on to it and began to wash the mud off of his small form.

"So who was it?" I finally asked.

"Does it matter?" Naruto retorted.

"Well, if I want revenge..."

Naruto turned around to give me a mischievous look. "You can't get revenge; you _suck_ at getting revenge."

I flushed hotly. "I do not!"

"Yes; you really do. You either over exaggerate it, and actually _injure_ someone, or you over exaggerate it to the point where it blows up in your face."

"Fine! So I don't have the finesse you have when it comes to pranking," I grumbled, my eyes twinkling with taunting amusement. "At least I don't get in trouble for every little thing."

"Argh! Even when _you _do something, I still get in trouble for it. How is that fair?"

"It's because you're almost always behind the trouble, Nii-chan," I said, smiling. "You're our little trouble-maker."

Naruto grinned at me. "That's _king_ trouble-maker to you!"

"Right, of course, how could I have forgotten? Forgive me, oh great and powerful king."

Naruto gave me a haughty look, sniffing. "_Well_... I suppose I could forgive you this once. You _have_ been such a loyal servant so far."

I stood up, choosing to bow lowly. "As you wish, my king."

Naruto snickered, and I gave him a smile, kneeling back down. "Now, my king, I must ask you to turn around so I can get the rest of you."

Naruto stuck his tongue out and did as I asked. "Why can't I wash myself?"

"Because you tend to do a horrible job at it. After I finish getting the mud off your skin, I'm going to have to redraw the bath to wash your hair."

"But I'm hungry," Naruto protested, not caring too much for the idea of another bath.

"Then while I redraw the bath, you should probably eat. Your food's in the fridge," I advised, smirking.

"Ramen?" Naruto asked hopefully.

I gave him a sheepish look. "Sorry, Nii-chan... but the fried rice will last tomorrow. I'll eat it for lunch, and make you some ramen for dinner."

Naruto beamed brightly at me. "Thanks, Imouto!"

I smiled at him. "Whatever you need, Nii-chan."

* * *

**(´･ω･`)**

* * *

It didn't take long to discover the group of individuals that had beaten my brother.

It didn't take long to set up my revenge.

And it certainly didn't take long for said group of individuals to fall into said plan and end up limping home with a mass of broken bones.

I smiled at my usual perch in Konoha - on top of Minato's head - and listened, pleased, to their cries.

_Whatever you need, Nii-chan_, I thought softly,_ even if you don't realize you need it._

* * *

**(´･ω･`)**

* * *

The next year started as any other year, and I took up my ninjutsu studying again because I was getting more than a bit sick of studying _just_ seals.

A couple more months into the next year and I decided it was time to try out my first ninjutsu.

Kakashi was out on a mission so he wasn't able to train me that afternoon. So instead, I went off to training ground seven on my own, a slip of chakra paper in my hand and a handful of scrolls in my arms. In each scroll was one basic elemental ninjutsu and the training needed to use it.

Today I would find out my chakra nature and begin training.

I sat down on the grass, crossing my legs as I held up the slip of paper.

**Nervous, gaki?**

_Yes_.

**Why? **Kurama taunted. **Do you somehow actually think you could ****_fail_**** such a simple test? Then again, considering how ****_Naruto_**** is your brother, it wouldn't surprise me.**

_Are you always this mean? _I wondered.

**You've known me for how long and you're really asking that?**

_Never mind…_

I channeled a small portion of chakra into it.

It crinkled.

Lightning.

For the oddest reason. I felt an akin sense of relief rush through me. I placed the paper down, opening the appropriate scroll and staring at my first jutsu.

Raiton: Undercurrent.

The user channeled lightning chakra through his hands—to his palms to be more specific—and pressed it against the opponent, shocking them. There were no handsigns for this jutsu.

I took a deep breath and exhaled out slowly. Okay… let's get started.

* * *

**(´･ω･`)**

* * *

Time passed once again and I found myself reaffirming my disdain for Konoha and now indifference to the Rookie Nine. Years passed by and I was relatively content. Between training under Kakashi, being with Naruto or Grandfather and studying, my mind was sufficiently occupied enough that I didn't really dwell too much on reality.

But I was satisfied with my progress.

"Shisho?" I asked one weekend afternoon of training.

"Mm?"

Kakashi was relaxing against a tree, right next to me. I was laying on my back, my arms barely brushing against his legs. I tilted my head back to look at him.

"Are you going to be there?"

"Mm? Oh. You'll be graduating the academy soon, won't you?" Kakashi murmured, looking down at me.

"Mm-hmm."

"Maa, I'll think about it."

"Okay."

We lapsed into silence.

"Shisho?"

"Mm?"

"Do you know who my parents are?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"I look a lot like Minato-sama does."

"I admit that you bare some resemblance to the Yondaime…"

"He was dating the only Uzumaki in the village—Kushina. She had a speech defect too."

"Well… yes…"

"She was pregnant and due to arrive on the same day Ku—the Kyūbi attacked."

"Yes."

"I'm not stupid."

"I know."

"So am I right?"

Kakashi stared at me.

I knew I was right. I knew that. But I wanted Kakashi to know too. That I knew, I mean. I didn't like hiding my knowledge from him. He was my shisho, my master. I wanted to be able to confide in him for everything. I knew that I couldn't—definitely couldn't tell him about my past life—but I at least wanted to have the knowledge that I could.

I couldn't flat out say that I knew this, though. Not exactly.

"I never understood why the Hokage didn't tell either of you," Kakashi murmured.

"So I am?"

"I can't say," Kakashi said.

"It's another law isn't it?"

"Maybe."

"Does that mean I have to go bug Jiji about it?"

"Perhaps."

"If he says that you can tell me, will you tell me about them?"

And that was the other reason I brought this up. Kushina and Minato were strangers to me, yet at the same time they were my parents. My new parents.

People that loved me beyond belief and sacrificed everything for my benefit. I felt a sort of strange obligation to love them in return, but how could I do that when I didn't really know anything about them? _Really _know anything about them?

"Maybe," Kakashi allowed, his eye calculating.

"Okay," I replied, relaxing again beside him. "Thank you, Shisho."

"… You're welcome."

* * *

**(´･ω･`)**

* * *

Grandfather sighed heavily, leaning back in his chair as I finished pointing out my parentage.

"You're going to insist on telling Naruto this, aren't you?" Grandfather asked.

"Of course," I said with a tilt of my head.

"On the day of the graduation… I will take Naruto aside and tell him everything you and I have discussed. I do not think Naruto is quite ready to hear about his parents, yet, and I will ask that you do not argue with me on this. It's too dangerous for him."

I raised an eyebrow. "'You and I have discussed.' Does that mean there's more that we haven't discussed? Do we have a godparent? A will? A house? _Anything?_"

Grandfather pursed his lips. "We cannot share your parentage with the world. That was something the council decided on unanimously until you both make Chūnin. It's too dangerous for the two of you. Your father had many enemies that would undoubtedly want to pursue you both if they knew.

"It would have been better if _you_ had not made the logical jump in the first place, but with you, I know that you can keep this to yourself. As much as I love Naruto, we both know he can be a bit hot-headed at times, and can be a bit of a loose mouth when it comes to secrets _at this point in time_."

I nodded my head. I could understand that sort of reasoning. It stunk, yes. But it was logical.

"You do have a godparent," Grandfather continued. "A Godfather, in fact."

"And it's not Shisho," I guessed. "Otherwise I'm pretty sure he would have hinted it to me. Which means it was someone else close to Minato _or_ Kushina and the only other notable person would have been Jiraiya… Is it Jiraiya?"

Grandfather stared at me. He sighed. "I will not confirm or deny that. If your Godfather wishes to present himself to you, then he will do so. If not, I suggest you leave the subject alone."

Fair enough. "Okay."

"Is there anything else you want to tell me, Miwako-chan?"

"Not that I can think of. Have you decided who's going on what team?"

Grandfather only shrugged. "Who can say?"

"So yes you have. Alright. I'm going back home. You promise to tell Naruto everything on graduation day?"

"You have my word."

"Okay."

* * *

**(´･ω･`)**

* * *

The exams were… simple enough. I passed the written test with relative ease, though I wasn't able to perform the bushin, I _was_ able to cast a small genjutsu over the horrible bushin well enough that it _looked_ like I passed.

I was a little surprised when Kurama had suggested that—and even more so that it worked. I guess, because I had shown no promise in chakra control, they wouldn't have considered the use of genjutsu possible. Oh but it was. A genjutsu was only just as good as how much chakra you put into it. So by putting a shit ton in it, I just made it look almost… better.

Naruto didn't end up passing. He didn't even glance at me when I was given my _hitai-ate_, and just left without a word.

I wanted to go to him. To tell him words of comfort and confess to him that I cheated, but I didn't. He needed to be alone right then. So I returned to our apartment alone, just barely able to contain my surprise when I found Kakashi leaning against the door, waiting for me.

"Miwako-chan," Kakashi stated, peering down at the _hitai-ate_ that I had tied around my neck.

"Shisho," I replied, a little curious to why he was there.

"I have… a present for you," Kakashi began, pulling out a thick scroll.

My eyes widened and I stared, speechless, as Kakashi unrolled the scroll. I blinked once or twice, as if trying to see if it was an illusion or not. When it proved that it was in fact not an illusion, I looked up at Kakashi.

"Are you… are you sure, bayo?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes," Kakashi hummed. "I know you've always wanted to be signed on. And you're tracking skills are superb. I thought it would be a waste if you couldn't at least have this advantage in that field."

My eyes watered and I felt my stomach clench. I wiped away at my eyes, overcome with such a strong sense of happiness.

It was his summing contract for ninken.

The fact that Kakashi was allowing me to sign on meant numerous things. The first and most important being that Kakashi accepted _me_ as his student. Acknowledged _me_ before anyone else and wanted _me_ to be the one to carry on his ninken.

It meant that Kakashi had grown to like me enough to want to fully acknowledge me to the world that I was _his_ student. It meant that now, officially, I belonged to that precious teacher-student bond that I had always read and dreamed about. A bond that would, hopefully develop and strengthen in time like Naruto and Jiraiya's, Tsunade and Sakura's, Zabuza and Haku…

But most of it all… it was just… so touching. Was this how Naruto felt when he and Iruka bonded? That first bond… to be accepted by someone outside of your group. To be _really_ accepted. Was this how he felt with Sasuke? In a weird sense I could understand why he desperately chased after him all those years.

After being virtually alone… it was so… so… _nice_. It felt so… _good_.

I felt so incredibly _happy_.

I wiped away at my eyes. "Th… Thank you, bayo."

Kakashi placed a hand over my head. "Maa. Don't cry."

"I'm not," I mumbled, watery, biting down onto my thumb.

"If your sensei allows it, I'll train you on the weekend with them," Kakashi said.

"Thank you," I repeated, signing my name next to his own.

Kakashi patted my head again. "Maa, maa. Don't cry, Miwako-chan."

I sniffled again, wiping away at my eyes. "I'm not. I just have a bug in my eye."

Kakashi's eye crinkled. "Is that so?"

"Yes, that's so, bayo."

* * *

**(´･ω･`)**

* * *

"So Grandfather told you?" I asked, lying next to a quiet form of my brother.

When Naruto had come home, it had been with a more sullen atmosphere than I was used to. Immediately, once he was in bed, he had curled into me, snuggling closely. I snuggled right back, not being one to deny a good cuddle.

It was late when he arrived (or early), a little tattered. He mumbled his story to me, explaining how afterwards Grandfather came and explained everything to him at my earlier request.

"Yeah," Naruto whispered.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner," I whispered sincerely. And I meant it. I hated not telling something so big to my own twin. But I knew the reasoning behind it. I knew it. I just hated it.

"I forgive you," Naruto murmured, patting my cheek. I instantly felt an akin sense of relief. I released a breath I hadn't even known I was holding.

"You know I love you, right?" I asked.

"I know," Naruto answered.

"Good. Because after we meet our teams tomorrow, I'm going to take you to meet him."

Naruto blinked at me. "Who?"

"You'll see, Nii-chan. I don't want to hide this secret from you. Not you."

* * *

_Double-updated so A/N will be in the next chapter._


	4. Interlude - Kakashi

Hatake Kakashi was a coward.

He knew that. He knew that and hated it about himself. When he first lost his father, instead of dealing with the grief, he chose to run away from it. To submerge himself in the shinobi protocol in some vain and pointless attempt to shove away his feelings.

When he lost Obito, instead of dealing (once again) with it, he chose to ignore it. He didn't ignore Obito's sacrifice, no, no. He chose to ignore his _grief_, his _emotions_. When he lost Rin, it was the exact same. So finally, when he lost the _last person he had ever loved_—Minato—he did what he always did.

He ran away.

He threw himself into the ANBU with suicidal vigor. Half of him desperately wanting to be killed on a mission, the other half of him desperately wanting someone to pull him out of that _Kami-awful_ division. He was in ANBU for approximately five years before the Third Hokage yanked him out, stating his emotional unbalance was too risky to allow him on missions.

Kakashi was quick to disagree, but he made the fatal claim of having _no emotions_.

It was a miracle in itself that the Third Hokage hadn't forced him into more than a month's worth of therapy.

Kakashi was then on leave from shinobi duty for roughly six months. He trained, of course, but he was a recluse. He knew he had to deal with his emotions, but he just couldn't really figure out how.

There was just _so much pain_ and it was just _so unbearably lonely_, it seemed almost too much. Kakashi was immersed in grief, self-loathing and absolute turmoil. It took him all of his leave to just be able to find the motivation to do _anything_. He was tempted, so very tempted, to just follow after _them_.

But he wouldn't do that. He would never follow his Father's footsteps in that manner, just as he would never disgrace Obito's sacrifice like that. So he managed, somehow, to push himself back up onto his feet. He forced himself back into shinobi duty and after another few months in, he felt relatively stable.

That was, until _she_ came along.

Kakashi knew about Naruto and Miwako. How could he not when it was the Third Hokage himself who asked him to care for them? Kakashi had turned him down. Then—and now, really—he couldn't bring himself to care for them in the same way Minato had for Kakashi.

Then, he was too young, too unstable to really handle his beloved sensei's precious children. He knew he couldn't ever forgive himself if something happened to them while they were in his care. So he just nipped that possibility at its bud.

He was guilty, horrendously so, at essentially abandoning them, but he just could not see anything _good_ coming out of _him_ raising them. He couldn't even protect a _single person he loved_. In fact, he had indirectly _murdered_ three of them.

His father, by never accepting him after that failed mission. Obito, for more obvious reasons and Rin for even _more_ obvious reasons. He couldn't risk that with them. Not with _them_.

So he ignored them. It was so easy to do that. To just run away from them, like the coward he was. They didn't know about him, so they couldn't ever search him out. Couldn't ever rely on him, couldn't ever place expectations on him. He could just slip under their radar and stay hidden for the rest of his life.

That was until _she_ came along.

The Third Hokage wanted the twins to be looked after. Wanted the twins to be in happy family; to be _loved_. He was so very disappointed when neither Kakashi or Jiraiya would bring them in. The Third didn't press Kakashi, for even he could see how undone the teenager was, but he was still disappointed that even after all this time, Kakashi hadn't bothered to fulfill his duty.

His _obligation_.

Towards his sensei.

Towards the man he viewed as his father.

Of all the occupations she could have chosen, why did it so clearly have to be something Kakashi specialized in? Why couldn't she have chosen something so much more generic and simpler?

Why?

So here he was, the great Hatake Kakashi, meeting his obligation along with the Hokage. The moment Kakashi stepped into the room, he could see her, could tell who she was immediately.

She looked so much like Minato, it physically _hurt_.

He had to pause, to stamp down the gnawing guilt inside of him. The whispered voices that taunted him in his own mind at how he had _failed_ Minato, how he had failed Obito and everyone. How he was so very much a coward for _running away from a little girl…_

And as Kakashi slid into the booth in front of her, his eyes reflexively scanned over her. Bright, bright blue eyes so like Minato's stared up at him with wonder and a sort of timid shyness. Her bright, bright golden hair, even more like Minato's, was tied up into two adorable pigtails.

"… Kakashi-san, this is Miwako-chan, the girl I was telling you about."

Kakashi forced himself to look directly at _her_—Miwako, he corrected himself—and somehow managed to make his voice relatively even. "Ohaiyo, Miwako-chan."

She ducked her head, a faint blush crossing over her cheeks. She was smiling and Kakashi could so definitely see it as Kushina's smile. "Ohaiyo, Hatake-san."

"Maa, maa. Kakashi is just fine. Hatake makes me feel so old," Kakashi replied, managing to give her a small eye-smile. He just had to make it through this meeting. He just had to calmly reject her. To just oh-so-carefully turn down her request at having _him_ as a teacher. He knew others.

Tsume was a great tracker and a _much better_ sensei than he was. He could point her in Tsume's direction. "Hokage-sama tells me you're interested in tracking?"

Miwako nodded her head, squirming a bit under Kakashi's gaze. "Uh-huh, bayo."

Kakashi's body tensed at hearing that slip up. Judging from her reaction, she regretted it instantly. Kakashi had to consciously work himself to not bolt immediately, because _she_ sounded _exactly like Kushina._

She looked like her father, but she had her mother's smile and her voice. It was the worst combination Kakashi could have asked for. She was too much of a reminder. Too much of a plain sign that he was a coward and how awful he was to neglect her and Naruto. She was just too much.

He wanted to leave. He _needed_ to leave.

He couldn't train her. He couldn't do it. It was just too much. Too fast, too sudden, too much.

Hatake Kakashi was a coward, and he knew it.

So when he prepared himself to explain: _While she was an excellent student, he just couldn't take her because he just didn't think he would be the right sensei for her. But, boy, did he think Tsume would be perfect for her. In fact, she owed him a favor so it would be no trouble at all for her too…_

He had been surprised.

"It's fine," Miwako suddenly said, her once bright eyes taking a dull, dull, tint to them that had Kakashi restraining himself from wincing. Her voice, which was once so bright and eager just moments ago, held a more apathetic, and maybe even hurt, tone to it. "I don't want… I, um, don't want to burden you, bayo."

"Miwako-chan…" the Hokage began.

"It's fine," Miwako insisted, though everything but her words proved contrary.

Kakashi… Kakashi had to wince. So slightly that it more than likely went unnoticed by her. Guilt doubled inside of him and at that moment, Kakashi generally hated his cowardness. He didn't want to be a coward. Didn't want to be constantly miserable. Didn't want to be stuck in the past.

But he just couldn't bring himself to move past it. He didn't think of himself as worthy enough.

_After all… he let them die…_

"I'm not," Miwako finally snapped. "He's no different. He's made that clear, bayo. _I_ know I'm not a monster. _I _know Nii-chan isn't a monster. But the rest don't. And I'm not going to force myself on anyone who clearly doesn't want me, bayo!"

Some part of Kakashi just _snapped_ at that. It was a small part, but it seemed to hold a domino effect.

Kakashi didn't think of her as a monster. The fact that she herself seemed to think that he did… hurt… him. He knew that they wouldn't have perfect lives. He knew that they would have to struggle a bit, but he also knew that it couldn't be _so_ bad, could it?

And yet… and yet… Here there was this little girl whose eyes held a sort of dead-tone that Kakashi had only ever seen in seasoned shinobi. _No child should have that dead-tone. _He knew that because it was the same tone Kakashi had, and those were the exact words Minato had told _him_.

He wondered in that tiny moment on what he would have turned out like if Minato hadn't been there. If Minato hadn't supported him.

He didn't like what that possibility would have turned out to be.

He especially didn't like the possibility of _his own sensei's _daughter_ possibly going down that road… when he could have stopped her_.

But Hatake Kakashi was a coward.

He didn't want to train her. He didn't want anything to do with her. She would hurt him, indirectly. She would open up the old emotions and memories he had buried—things he wanted to _stay_buried. She would be the salt to his wounds.

Hatake Kakashi was a coward.

But Namikaze-Uzumaki Miwako needed him anyway.

And in that moment, a fit of defiance welled inside of Kakashi. In that one _tiny moment_, Kakashi felt horrendous anger. Both at himself and the world.

Hatake Kakashi was a coward.

And he was… Sick… Of… It.

So in that one fit of defiance, in that one spur of the moment, Hatake Kakashi didn't act like a coward.

He interjected, "I never said that."

And in that one moment, the moment when those words were spoken, Hatake Kakashi felt _proud of himself_.

Because somewhere, somehow, he could feel _their_ approval.

Something he had not felt in a long, long time.

So even though he knew it would hurt. Even though he desperately wished she had never contacted him. Even though he knew he could not—_would not_—ever forgive himself if he failed again…

Hatake Kakashi would endure it because it was what _they_ would have wanted.

And strangely, it was what _he_ wanted.

Hatake Kakashi was a coward.

But today he would be brave.

* * *

_How are your feels?_

_When I meant character development, I really meant character development. Because Miwako is my protagonist, her development will be slower, and more subtle (I assure you, though, it will be there). However, I still intend to elaborate on the other characters, the ones that will be effected the most by Miwako, to be more precise. This way, as the reader, you can better see the AU-effect._

_That, and I just **really **want to elaborate on them in my own way. _

_Most interludes will be a double-update, unless I feel like it's long enough and important enough to be a stand alone._

**_Answer:_**_ Madara, Tobito, Nagash, Deadpool, Batman, Hinata-chan, Daine, Hermione, Altair... etc, etc._

**_Question:_**_ The most thoughtful character you have ever read / seen / watched? The one that you either connect the most to, or you feel has the most depth._

_**Preview:**  
_

"What?" Sasuke finally asked, irritation in his voice.

"You're an ass," I told him,

_Reviews are **love**!_


	5. Chapter V - It's A Start

_**Disclaimer: **I, Darkpetal16, still don't own Naruto._

**_Warning:_**_ ... Language?_

**_Beta:_**_ Searching. For. Enadi_

* * *

I inhaled deeply the pleasant scents of our garden, sniffing each plant delicately.

"Miwa-chan, you ready to go or what?" Naruto called.

Turning away, I absent-mindedly wiped the dirt from my hands on a towel before heading back to our living room. Naruto was grinning at me brightly, his blue eyes sparkling mischievously. "Are you ready or what?"

"I'm ready," I assured my brother, turning to glance at myself in the tall mirror and making sure I had no more dirt crusted on me. My hands brushed over the soft material I wore. As orphans, Naruto and I were each given our own stipend allowance, just enough for the necessities and nothing more.

However, Grandfather each gave us our own allowance - just a small one, because we wouldn't accept anything larger... he had already done so much for us. Naruto split his allowance in thirds; half of it went to permanent savings, another part into temporary savings (his Gamma-chan), and the last part for materials needed in his pranking adventures. I split mine in half, putting half of it into permanent savings and the other into temporary savings.

Soon, we would officially be shinobi and kunoichi, and as a reward for the titles, I had spent my temporary savings on a new kunoichi outfit. Made of more durable material than Naruto's, it was easy to mend (Naruto and I both knew how to sew; out of necessity, once again), chakra-sensitive (it would be easier to regulate my body temperature with my chakra with the material) and adjustable as well; enough so that it wouldn't be a problem if I ever grew out of it. As with all shinobi outfits and gears, it came in bulk, and the other copies of it hung in my closet.

It was a cerulean blue battle kimono. Think of a regular kimono dress, shortened to the point where it fell five centimeters or so above my knees, black shorts stitched inside of it (though you couldn't see them). I bought long black leggings that went to the top of my knees. The kimono came with a standard lighter-shade ribbon, with pockets stitched inside of them, but I chose to not wear it.

Instead, I chose the longer black ribbon that Grandfather had given to me for my birthday last year (there were only two things I had wanted enough to point out to him - the ribbon, and the fox stuffed animal I cheekily named Kurama). Naruto and I were always hesitant to point out what we wanted, because he had a habit of actually giving it to us and we always felt guilty about it.

It didn't help that the villagers mocked us and him for it.

The ribbon wrapped itself around my waist, being too long for me to tie it in a big bow and have it hang properly. It ended up nearly reaching the floor, but I was too hesitant to cut it and ruin the soft material that I had marveled over for hours on end once upon a time.

A silly thing to marvel over, true, but the material was unlike anything I had ever felt before - it didn't even _exist _in my old world. A cloth spun nearly entirely out of chakra - mind-boggling, wasn't it? And the feeling of it... it wasn't soft, but it wasn't hard or rough either. It was smoother than silk, but had a sort of fluffy feeling to it. It was light and weighed barely anything, and at times it felt like I was grabbing a gas than a solid - or a liquid, simply due to its fluidity. The way it fell and moved... it was like watching black water fall.

So yes. I marveled over something they considered trivial and small.

I stitched in pockets into my kimono, using my ribbon to cover them. I also wrapped a kunai pack to the back of my upper left thigh. I wore a pair of basic shinobi gloves, but my long sleeves covered them most of the time.

I admired the ribbon in the mirror, making a note to myself that if I was ever rich in this world, I would buy an entire wardrobe of the material.

My hair tied into two pigtails, and once again I found it odd at how I really did look like Naruko, minus the curves.

I was immensely relieved to find that Naruto's sexy-jutsu had changed a bit so it didn't look so much like me.

Taking Naruto's hand in my own, the two of us headed off to the academy as Naruto happily retold his epic adventure of last night.

* * *

**(´･ω･`)**

* * *

I was fiddling a bit with my _hitai-ate_, my fingers brushing across the cool metal. The classroom was already relatively full, so Naruto and I had to sit separately as there weren't enough seats left. I ended up sitting in the back next to Shikamaru, who sat next to Chōji, who sat by the window. Naruto sat up front next to Sasuke, positively beaming as Sakura sat down next to him just in time for Iruka to walk in.

As Iruka began his quick lecture, my eyes roamed across the room and I wondered who I would be teamed up with. I couldn't imagine not being on the same team as my brother, but at the same time I couldn't really picture myself on Team 7.

"… Uzumaki Miwako, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke will consist of Team 7…"

My eyes widened and I felt an akin sense of small horror. I didn't want Team 7. Team 7 was the unlucky team. Team 7 was the team where everything went horribly wrong and you nearly died a shit ton of times. I wasn't a masochist. I didn't want to die so soon, only a bit older than I was last time I died. I didn't want that. I didn't want that at _all_.

But at the same time, I really wanted to be on the same team as my brother. I didn't think I could handle holding a mask of politeness and cheerfulness all the time without him. Besides, I could see their reasoning in placing me on the same team as him. Because that would mean Kakashi was our teacher, and Kakashi would be able to restrain us should anything… unsavory happen.

I smiled at Naruto's distinct lack of enthusiasm for being on the same team as Sasuke, finding it slightly endearing.

After Iruka gave us one last lecture, it was up to us to wait for our sensei. **  
**

* * *

**(´･ω･`)**

* * *

I curled up against the wall, sleeping lightly. I knew it was going take a while before Kakashi showed up, and I was a bit tired from the night before waiting for Naruto to come home, so I figured a little nap wouldn't hurt.

I was carefully shaken awake by Naruto a bit later, and yawned. I looked up to find Kakashi staring at me.

"Maa, now that I have everyone's attention, I'll meet you all up on the roof," Kakashi instructed before heading away.

I yawned again, but followed docilely behind Naruto and Sasuke up to the roof.

Sitting down next to Naruto, with Sasuke choosing to sit on his other side, I rubbed my eyes blearily.

"Mm? Still waking up, Miwako-chan?" Kakashi asked.

"Mm. Hai, Shisho," I murmured. "Does this mean you'll be our sensei?"

"Maybe," Kakashi answered vaguely.

"What do you mean by maybe?" Naruto demanded, his brow furrowed.

"Maa, maa. Before I get into that, let's hear a little bit about yourselves," Kakashi replied.

"Well, why don't you go first, so we can see how it's done?" Naruto suggested.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi, my likes are a bit too mature for your tastes, my dislikes are… my hobbies are my likes and my dreams for the future are..."

"You didn't tell us anything," Naruto grumbled. I leaned into him, resting my head tiredly on his shoulder. For one reason or another, I couldn't bring myself to wake up. I must have been more tired than normal.

"I'm Uzumaki Miwako," I murmured. "I like… I like… Nii-chan, Shisho, Jiji and Kurama. I dislike…" _Konoha. The civilians. Some of the Rookie 9. Maybe Akatsuki, not quite sure yet… _"… my hobbies include studying and training and my dream for the future is…"

_To live long enough to be happy, or at least satisfied, with my life. To live this second chance given to me with no regrets, because even if it's not the best life, it's better than being paralyzed and locked up._

"… to… to… live with no regrets."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto exclaimed. "I like Imouto, Jiji, our garden and ramen. I dislike the time it takes to make ramen and my hobbies include pranking and gardening with Imouto. My dream for the future is something I will make come true! I'll become the Hokage!"

Kakashi eyed Naruto for a moment before motioning towards Sasuke. Sasuke stared moodily at him before muttering, "I am Uchiha Sasuke. My dislikes far out list my likes, my hobbies are none of your concern and I do not have a dream, per say. My ambition is something that I have every intentions of turning to reality… to kill a certain man and revive the Uchiha Clan."

"Kinky," I muttered reflexively before realizing what I had said and blushing brightly. My hands flew up to my mouth and I ducked my head in embarrassment when I felt the stares of both my brother and Sasuke. I knew Kakashi would be smirking. It was his entire fault anyway. Of course his perverseness would rub off on me at some time! I was an impressionable child… damn it.

Kakashi glanced at me, doing his trademark eye-smile. "Maa, maa, behave, Miwako-chan."

I flushed, refusing to meet anyone else's gaze.

"Well then," Kakashi said. "I suppose it's about time I told you about the _real_ Genin test."

* * *

**(´･ω･`)**

* * *

"So I just… meditate?" Naruto asked, his brow furrowed.

The two of us were sitting before each other on our bed. I smiled brightly at him. "Mm-hmm. You'll see."

I closed my eyes and evened out my breathing, slipping off into the familiar world of the seal.

A heartbeat passed as I reached there, before I found myself joined by Naruto.

"Eh… _Eh?!_"

I giggled at Naruto's awe-struck face as he whirled around the cage, his eyes so wide.

"**So this is my other jailer,**" Kurama sneered.

Naruto paled and turned on his heel, staring up at Kurama's wide, wide red eyes.

"Th… This is…?"

"Kurama," I introduced, "this is my Nii-chan, Naruto. Naruto, this is Kurama—otherwise known as Kyūbi."

Naruto gaped. "But… But… Why are you… Why are you so friendly with him, Miwa-chan? Isn't he… Isn't _it_…?"

"Kurama isn't a bad person, Nii-chan," I said. "He's just… unlucky."

Kurama snorted at this.

"And grouchy," I added.

"I don't… I don't know," Naruto said, his brow furrowed as he frowned. "I don't…"

"It's fine," I assured him. "I just… I just wanted you to know. I like Kurama very much and I want the two of you to get along. I'm not going to force the issue, but I want you to know how I feel, Nii-chan. I don't want to hide anything from you."

Naruto smiled at that. "I know, Imouto. I guess I can see why you didn't tell me about him. I'm glad you did tell me about him now, though."

Naruto turned to Kurama, seemingly hesitant before his face hardened and his tone evened out. "Listen here, you stupid old fox! Miwa-chan is very important to me, so if you hurt her, I'll hurt_you_! If Miwa-chan likes you, then I guess you aren't so bad. I don't know though and Miwa-chan says that I should judge a person _after_ I get to know him. So that's what I'm going to do."

Kurama snickered. "**How quaint. You and your idiotic sister have deluded yourselves into thinking I actually **_**care**_** about your opinions.**"

Naruto frowned at this and I giggled. I leaned in to whisper into Naruto's ear, "He's just shy and doesn't know how to express his feelings. Really though, he means:_Thank you so very much! I look forward to befriending you! And _oh_ Miwa-chan is _so_ cool._"

"**That's not what I meant at all,**" Kurama howled, snarling. "**Brat! I swear when I get out of here, I'll **_**kill**_** you!**"

Unperturbed, I continued to whisper in his ear, "That means: _You know me _so _well, Miwa-chan. When I get out of here, I promise to give you a nice, big, loving hug_."

Naruto giggled. **  
**

Kurama gave another snarl, his teeth gnashing out. "**I **_**loathe**_ **you.**"

"And I love you," I answered easily.

Kurama snorted again, his tails swishing. "**And that's exactly how I know you're insane. Or masochistic.**"

"Maso-what?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Nothing," I hissed quickly, my face bright red.

_Damn you, Kakashi-sensei!_

* * *

**(´･ω･`)**

* * *

"… You guys… pass!"

Pure, utter silence fell over us as I lowered the box lunch away from Naruto—who was tied to the post—and stared up at Kakashi incredulously. After a thorough beat down from Kakashi on all of us individually, Naruto and I teamed up in an attempt to get the bells, but the bell rang before we could really give it a shot. Unconsciously, I shifted my shoulder a bit, inwardly wincing at the sharp stinging sensation I felt.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"The most crucial thing is teamwork," Kakashi explained, as if that sentence alone explained everything.

Which, it did of course. I knew the point of this exercise was to band together, but I just couldn't bring myself to work with Sasuke. He hadn't earned my trust, and more than likely never would.

At Naruto's frown, I leaned towards him and whispered in his ear, "I'll explain everything later."

He gave a nod and I glanced over at Sasuke, who had a look of understanding on his face. "I see. You never expected one of us to get the bells, did you?"

"Not in the slightest," Kakashi admitted. "But no matter, my cute little minions; you all have passed and are now Genin of Konoha. We meet here every day at seven hundred sharp."

"So eleven?" Naruto translated.

Kakashi only gave us a smile with his eye before poofing away.

The three of us exchanged glances before I pulled out a kunai, untying Naruto and handing him my boxed lunch. Naruto gave me a sheepish smile before he started eating away. I looked over at Sasuke, unabashedly scrutinizing him. Sasuke, unconcerned, met my gaze with one of his own.

"What?" Sasuke finally asked, irritation in his voice.

"You're an ass," I told him. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and I continued, "You're mean. You're insensitive and you're a complete narcissist. I don't like you. I don't dislike you either, though. Compared to the other options in the academy, I suppose you're one of the best."

Sasuke's eyes stayed narrowed as he glowered at me for a moment or two. He seemed to be mulling over what I was getting at, and when he finally realized what I was attempting to do, a flash of understanding dawned in his eyes. Then his face shifted and he stared back at me coolly. "You're a prick and a bitch. You're over protective of your brother—don't deny it, I saw what you did to those academy teachers—you're boring and a bookworm. I don't like you, but I don't dislike you yet, either. I am… satisfied you are not a fan girl or someone equally as useless."

"I don't think the Uchiha Clan is all that great," I said. "I think they have a totally over-powered kekkai genkai and that's cool and all, but I don't think they're _that _great."

"They're better than the Uzumaki Clan in the sense that they lasted longer," Sasuke retorted. **  
**

I held up my hands. "I'm not comparing our Clans, they were very different. The Uchiha carried a bloodline and were excellent in combat while the Uzumaki Clan dominated in seals and, on a side note, healing. They just had funky chakra while the Uchiha Clan had funky eyes. I hate how you're absolutely worshiped by the entire village. It annoys me to no end."

"Jealous?"

"No," I said. "To be jealous means I would have to have wanted Konoha's attention, but I've long since deemed this village idiotic and hypocritical." **  
**

Sasuke nodded his head slowly. Silence fell between us as he considered his next choice of words. "I don't understand why you and the dobe are so hated. It irritates me that I don't know."

Naruto gave an indigent cry at the name between swallows of food, but otherwise ignored us and continued eating.

"I'm trying to be a tracker," I said. "I'm quite good at it; my ninjutsu is above average for a newly graduated academy student. Perhaps average for Genin level, though I'm not too sure. You've fought me in taijutsu so you know I can hold my own against you now and then. I've rarely lost to the other kunoichi students in our class. I want to work on genjutsu next and I have abysmal knowledge in medical-ninjutsu. I'm very good at fūinjutsu, though I would prefer if you kept quiet about that."

Sasuke eyed me for another moment before nodding again. "I'm average in ninjutsu for a Genin, but above average for a freshly graduate. I'm the best taijutsu user in our class, so I would say average for Genin—I've never lost, as you know. I know basic genjutsu though I do not like using it for my own reasons. I have basic training in medical-ninjutsu and no knowledge in fūinjutsu. I'm not a tracker and I suppose I would be a front-liner in typing. I'm decent at strategy, but I don't know exactly where I would be placed."

I glanced towards Naruto. "Naruto is average in taijutsu, below average in ninjutsu for a Genin, with no genjutsu and no tracking knowledge. He is _phenomenal _in stealth, amazingly enough, and a genius at coming up with battle plans when pressured enough. Don't look so surprised, you must have heard about the many times he successfully pranked and _escaped_ ANBU."

Sasuke gave a stiff, grudging nod, eyeing Naruto.

I continued, "He has no training in medical-ninjutsu or fūinjutsu, but I plan to remedy that over time. He's not a tracker, either. He's rash and as such would attempt at front-lining, and over time I would imagine he would succeed in that, but his real specialty would be in information gathering." I hesitated. "He has no training for it and I'm unsure where he could acquire said training, but I know he has a knack for it."

"Hn."

"He doesn't really like you, either," I told him, giving Naruto Sasuke's lunch box when he finished mine, seeing how Sasuke hadn't touched his food. Naruto wasted no time in starting to eat that as well. "He _is _jealous of how the village treats you in comparison to how the village treats us. He doesn't like your attitude, either. He acknowledges you're a good shinobi, though."

"I acknowledge his… _gift_ for stealth," Sasuke reluctantly said, eyeing Naruto. At his words, Naruto's eyes widened as he gaped. "I don't really like him, though, but I don't particularly dislike him, either. He's annoying and too loud and I feel like he doesn't take this shinobi business seriously enough."

Naruto frowned at that, lowering the lunch box.

I nodded, frowning thoughtfully as well.

"So to work on our teamwork, we need to get over our issues of ourselves," I conceded. "Sasuke-san, _you_ need to work on your… humility, Nii-chan, _you_ need to be more thoughtful and quiet and I need to work on…" I gnawed my bottom lip. "… I need to be more open-minded and trusting."

Sasuke gave a single nod while Naruto continued to frown.

"We will also need to also figure out a way to build some sort of positive bond between us," I concluded. "I think… I think I have an idea on how to do that."

The boys looked over at me.

"Training and fighting," I said, feeling almost sheepish. "I think if each of us helped one another improve in some way, it would help. I also think we should start preparing ourselves to cover each other's weaknesses. Not only would this help us form a bond, but it would also make us more efficient."

I swallowed roughly, hating that I would be the first to say it, but knowing Sasuke and Naruto were too proud to go first. "My weakness in taijutsu is that I have a really, _really_ bad habit of shielding too early and I have very, _very_ sensitive hearing and smell. If I hear something too loud, too quickly and if I am caught off guard, I flinch, closing my eyes in the process. The same could be said about smelling something too nasty or too strong.

"My genjutsu isn't all that great; I really do want to improve on it, but I don't know how. Ninjutsu is a little difficult for me because it takes too long for me manipulate just enough chakra and not over power it—basically my chakra control isn't too wonderful. I don't know about my medical-ninjutsu because I don't have anyone to practice on.

"My fūinjutsu is at a standstill because I've read and studied all I could from the library (the part in the library that allows those who haven't been granted Genin and above access, at least), but still... until I can contact a seal master or find new scrolls, I can't _really_ improve."

Silence fell between us and the two boys looked at each other. Finally, Naruto gave a rough swallow.

In a quiet voice he said, "My taijutsu is shitty because I couldn't ever get the hang of the academy one, and Miwa-chan's style is something exclusive to her and kunoichi—it requires too much flexibility, something I don't have and don't really want.

"My ninjutsu is shitty because I have _really _bad chakra control, though I guess I kind of know why. My genjutsu is the same as my ninjutsu. I don't _think_ I have any noticeable weaknesses in stealth, except maybe I'm baited too easily into revealing myself."

We looked to Sasuke who looked like he had swallowed a bag full of needles. He looked down at his lap, clenching and un-clenching his fists. A full two minutes passed before he finally spoke.

"My taijutsu and ninjutsu are at static," Sasuke muttered, his voice low and his tone saying he wanted nothing more than to _not_ admit this. "No matter how much I train, I've seen no improvement in the past year and a half. I _refuse_ to use genjutsu for personal reasons. I don't _like_ stealth because I'm… impatient. I have no intentions of furthering my knowledge in medical-ninjutsu or fūinjutsu."

I gnawed at my bottom lip. "Sasuke-san, I think the reason you appear… static… in training is because you just don't know where to go, right? You don't have any special sensei who can further train you, right?"

At Sasuke's nod and questioning gaze, I elaborated, "One of the reasons we graduate from the academy on teams is because our sensei has to help us start out on our own paths. It's like… There are _many_ types of fighting styles, right? Poison, puppetry, support, tracking, ballistic… At the academy we're just learning the basics. Things that apply to _all_ of the types. Then as Genin we start to_choose_ our types.

"Our sensei is the one to train us, to help us find that path and if possible, help us go down that path. By the time we're Chūnin, we're supposed to have already picked a path and all that's left is to either find our own private sensei or Shisho to train us in that path, or develop it on our own. Sasuke-san, I think that in your case you've only just fulfilled the academy phase to the max, and now you need to choose your own shinobi style."

Sasuke appeared contemplative at my words. "That… makes sense."

I nodded, glancing over at Naruto. "Though, Naruto and I… we haven't fulfilled the academy to the max. We're still a blank slate. But now that we have our own sensei… we'll be able to complete that path because no one would be holding us back anymore. Sasuke-san, I'm going to warn you now. Because you're already ahead of us, it might seem like we're advancing before you, but that's not the case. We're just catching up."

There. Perhaps that will give him a better mindset when Naruto actually manages to catch up.

Sasuke only gave a grunt in affirmation.

"I think that if you talk to Kakashi-sensei, he'll be happy to start testing you on which path you want to go down and stuff," I suggested.

Sasuke nodded. "… I think I can help with both of your taijutsu training. My… Clan... had a special training regime designed to force the user to develop and perfect their own style at the most basic level. I also… have a few scrolls on genjutsu that I'm not planning on using, so you can borrow them, Miwako-san."

I smiled slightly. "Thanks."

Naruto grinned brightly. "So what's the regime like?"

"Brutal," Sasuke said bluntly. "But I think it will be the most effective."

"I also have some chakra training exercises that will not only help with your control, but reserves," I added. "I think both of you will benefit from them. In fact… I can show you after we're done talking."

"What are they?" Naruto asked curiously.

"The first one's called Tree-Walking," I said, smirking a bit.

"What?" Naruto deadpanned.

"You'll see," I said, still smirking.

Naruto only grinned. "Well, I don't really have much to offer… unless you want to work on your evasion and stealth."

Sasuke hesitated. "I… would not mind a little improvement on evasion."

"That's easy," Naruto said happily. "I find it easier to learn stuff on my feet and in action, how about you?"

"Same," Sasuke admitted, as if it pained him to admit a similarity between the two.

"Then you just need someone to throw a bunch of small rocks at you until you can dodge them all," Naruto explained before a more malicious spark took his eyes. "I'd be happy to be that someone, teme!"

Sasuke snorted. "On second thought, I'll work on my evasion later."

I giggled. "Do we need to cover anything else?"

"I don't think so," Sasuke said slowly.

"Alrighty!"

* * *

**(´･ω･`)**

* * *

"Miwa-chan?" Naruto asked tiredly, yawning widely.

The sun had long since set before we had all decided to retire from the training exercise and head home. Tomorrow, Sasuke promised to bring the genjutsu scrolls with him for me to use.

"Mm?"

"Why'd we talk like that today? Why'd you tell Teme how you feel?"

I was quiet for a moment, thinking of how to answer his question. "We're supposed to be a team, Nii-chan. That's what Kakashi's lesson was all about today—what he tested us on. Even _I_acknowledge that we need to be a team if we ever want to really thrive in this environment. What do you think prevents most fresh graduates from being an efficient team in the beginning?"

Naruto gave me a contemplative look. "…They don't… trust each other?"

I nodded. "Mm-hmm. That's part of it. But really… it's because no one is ever truly honest."

His brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Well," I began, "all three of us are proud people. We wouldn't easily admit our mistakes and weaknesses, especially to a complete stranger. We definitely wouldn't share our real thoughts and opinions with them, if we thought it would negatively affect our teamwork. For most fresh graduates, that's the case. We're all a bit too proud."

"So… you were open and honest and that did… what?"

"By doing so, I got rid of any barriers that would have been self-built between us. I got rid of any reason to hide things and left the only option to give a little… to trust us a little. Not to mention, by sharing our weaknesses, we now know what to cover," I said, my brow furrowed. "I'm not sure if that makes any sense, but… that's the best way I can explain it."

"Like if you tell someone a secret," Naruto tried to reason, "you usually have to trust them first. But by telling them the secret without the trust, you're sort of forcing yourself to trust them because you don't really want to imagine _not_ trusting them now."

"I guess," I conceded. "But trust can't really be _forced_. I don't know. I think what I did was just rip off a band-aid really fast. We would have learned our weaknesses and issues and whatnot eventually when we trusted each other enough… I just kind of sped up the process. Sasuke-san realized what I was going for and decided to give me—_us_—enough of his trust to be open as well."

"It's a start," Naruto decided.

I smiled, nodding. "It's a start."

* * *

_And the band-aide has been ripped off... the question remains if the fresh air will do it good... or cause infection?_

_... I'm sorry. That was horrible and cliche. I just couldn't resist._

_Hooray! I have my very first fanart for this story. Big thanks to Aszel96, so go check out their dA(deviantart) gallery or my (Charredblossom16) favorites. Link is also on profile, under Miwako's profile, under FANART._

**_Answer: _**_The character I relate to the most...? I actually haven't found a character I completely relate to. I've found lots of characters that I adore or feel have a depth to them. Like Batman, House, Halt, Skulduggery... Well. I guess I can relate to Valkyrie, but only up to a certain point. I hate Fletcher, so she lost me there._

**_Question: _**_Favorite holiday and why?_

_Reviews are **love**!_

_**Preview: **  
_

"It's our first C-Rank mission, you'd imagine Kakashi wouldn't be so late," I muttered to Sasuke who gave an agreeing nod.


	6. Chapter VI - We Can Go

_**Disclaimer: **Miwako belongs to me, but the rest belongs Kishimoto._

**_Warning:_**_ Violence. Language. Kurama._

**_Beta:_**_ Searching. For. Enadi_

* * *

"It's our first C-Rank mission; you'd imagine that Kakashi wouldn't be so late," I muttered to Sasuke, who gave an agreeing nod.

It was roughly about three weeks after we joined together as a team. In the morning, the three of us would arrive on time and knowing Kakashi would be late, we began with our own training.

Sasuke had mastered the Tree-Climbing and Water-Walking techniques within the first week, with Naruto a bit behind by about three days. My genjutsu had taken a better turn since Sasuke had loaned me the scrolls, and both him and Naruto became my test dummies—they needed practice escaping genjutsu anyway.

After the Tree-Climbing and Water-Walking techniques, Sasuke moved on to find his own style. At the moment, he was favoring a heavy ninjutsu arsenal along with very good taijutsu as a front-liner,but then I pointed out to him that his taijutsu was still average at best and until he could find a master (or Kakashi bothered to really teach any of us), he would have to train in ninjutsu only.

This was something I could help him in as I was able to get chakra paper once again. I had quickly confirmed my suspicions of him being a Lightning and Fire nature and loaned him my only lightning and fire jutsu scrolls. As of now, he was still trying to master the lightning jutsu.

Naruto was working hard at the training regime Sasuke had shown him and already, I could see the improvements showing. It was only a matter of time before he caught up.

In the end, between my genjutsu and ninjutsu training, my time was completely used up during these training sessions.

Then, when Kakashi finally bothered to show up, he would take us on two D-Ranked missions (or three if we finished particularly early). Knowing that the point of D-Ranked missions was to 'build up teamwork,' I explained that to the boys; and once I did, we quickly set out to prove to Kakashi that we could work well enough together, and move on to more challenging missions.

After exactly one week of D-Ranked missions, Naruto was more than a little fed up, claiming the missions were wasting our time and not allowing us to train. Sasuke agreed with Naruto and when we tried to discuss this with Kakashi, he completely blew us off.

So Naruto came up with a completely genius plan of training _while_ we did D-Ranked missions. Of course, now we only took two certain kinds of D-Ranked missions.

Tora, and courier or messenger.

For Tora, it was an excellent training exercise for my tracking abilities.

But I was the only one allowed on the ground for this mission.

For Tora, both Sasuke and Naruto were not allowed to walk horizontally unless they were upside down. This forced them to rely on the Tree-Walking exercise, both techniques steadily increasing their reserves by constantly draining them as well as perfecting their chakra control. Soon enough, they would be comfortable with this exercise to use it in battle unconsciously—something that would prove most beneficial.

And while they were up there, it was their job to distract me from tracking—mostly by creating loud noises or, in Naruto's case, throwing the occasional stink bomb. This also helped me slowly to deal with my flinching and tracking.

For the role of messengers, it was naturally a race. We each split up the messages/packages among us and the first one to deliver them all _without_ walking horizontally (unless upside down) won. We then asked Kakashi to make it more difficult for us by trying to throw us off our balance, either by throwing something at us or casting a genjutsu. Kakashi consented easily enough and through this, we were able to train our evasiveness and the ability to escape genjutsu as well.

D-Ranked missions weren't such a tedious waste of time after all.

But now, we were finally on our first C-Ranked mission.

It was not the Wave mission.

Surprised?

Why would you be? It was through pure luck that Naruto landed that mission in the first place; luck or fate—I couldn't decide which. And according to my estimation, we were ready for our C-Rank ahead of time. We still had a few more weeks before the previous Team 7 had received the Wave mission.

Who knew, though? For once, perhaps Team 7 could start with a more normal, basic mission.

Oh God… if only.

"Ach! Damn it, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto howled. "We could have been over and done with this by now."

Which may or may not have been true. Our mission was to simply transport a few documents to one of the main outposts at Konoha boarders. It would take a couple of days to reach there, and a couple of days to make it back—and that was if we were running at full speed.

We planned it as a relatively easy mission.

This was Team 7, though.

And there was no such thing as an easy mission above D-Rank.

"Maa, sorry about that, my cute little students," Kakashi chuckled, appearing before us in a swirl of leaves.

**Why is your teacher such an idiot?** Kurama wondered, his voice low and rough.

_He is not,_ I defended loyally. _He's just… a little hung up about the past._

Kurama snorted, the sound echoing throughout my head.

"Kakashi-sensei, can we go now?" Naruto griped.

"Everyone ready?" Kakashi asked, eyeing each of us.

"Hn. Of course we are," Sasuke scoffed.

"Then let's go," Kakashi said, leaping up and away.

The three of us exchanged glances, and unable to help myself, I grinned widely.

I really couldn't help myself. This _was_ our first C-Ranked mission, and the first time I would be outside of Konoha… _ever_… in this life time.

* * *

**(´･ω･`)**

* * *

"Alright. We'll stop and camp here for the night," Kakashi decided.

The three of us exchanged tired, yet anxious glances, hopping down from our respective branches and into the small clearing. Just as we were taught in the academy, we each systematically began taking off our packs while Kakashi, as our mission leader, stood above us on his own branch, surveying the area.

I unrolled my sleeping bag, flattening it out next to Naruto's. Sasuke had unrolled his own a little ways from ours.

"Shisho?" I called up. "Will a fire be allowed?"

Kakashi glanced around the area again before he said, "Yes. We're in safe territory and I don't sense nor smell anyone for miles around. Keep it low though, just in case."

I nodded my head in affirmation, turning to the boys. I offered, "I'll collect the firewood."

"Naruto, you set up the basic traps around the camp," Sasuke ordered, "I'll do a quick scout."

Kakashi landed down next to us, eye-smiling. "Maa, my cute little Genin sure know what they're doing. I'm starting to feel like maybe I'm not needed."

"That's not true," I was quick to say. "But you promised us that if we could show you we were ready, we could take on more C-Ranks." **  
**

"Exactly," Naruto said. "So we're taking turns being the leader. Tem—Sasuke gets to go the first night; then tomorrow night is me and the third night is Miwa."

"For practice when we become Chūnin," Sasuke explained.

"I see," was all Kakashi said. "Carry at it, then."

Sasuke nodded then turned to me. "When you get back, go ahead and start the fire."

"Hai," I affirmed, turning and heading away. Soon enough, I could no longer hear my team nor smell them, as they were downwind from me. I surveyed the area, picking up a dry stick before grabbing another and so on.

I breathed in the scents of the forest, curling my toes as I did this. This was a task that I enjoyed. After being cooped up for over _twenty years_, it felt so _wonderful _to be out here. The wild wind brushing gently past me—no loud noises of the village or city; no coughing or hacking of another patient, no whispered words or leers. Just myself and my surroundings.

The things I smelled captivated my interest. I could discern so many little things from this one area. From the mushrooms behind a tree a few paces away, to the wild flowers wavering in the breeze, to the bird eggs that were laid high above the forest floor…

For a moment, I lost myself, so immersed in the sensations I was feeling.

That was when the most chilling fear crawled down my spine.

It was gone just as quickly as it came and left me feeling confused, bewildered and anxious.

I strained my ears and nose to my surroundings, but couldn't find anyone—aside from my team.

_I just imagined it_, I told myself—and indirectly Kurama.

**Did you? **Kurama asked, a leer in his voice.

_I must have. Do you sense anyone, Kurama?_

**If I did, why would I tell you?**

_Because if I die, then half of you goes with me, _I reasoned. _And if I die and you let that happen, then Naruto would make sure that you died with him._

_**Brat**_**,** Kurama snapped. **I can't. While I share most your senses, they are **_**your**_** senses. If you don't sense anyone, then I don't either. It probably was just your overactive imagination. This is the first time you've been outside of your petty home.**

_That's true,_ I conceded, feeling a little better.

**Although…**

I hesitated in grabbing another stick at the wary tone in his voice.

**The birds are gone.**

I blinked at that, confusion causing my brows to furrow. _We could have scared them off._

**I didn't hear them even before we came here. And you scented that nest near us. I recognize it as a Catbird, or a Mockingbird. They're very protective of their young and most would act if something neared their nest.**

Part of me was amazed at how Kurma could recognize a bird purely by secondhand scent, while another part of me grew very wary of the situation.

_What do you think it means?_

**It could merely be our own paranoia and the bird could have just been eaten or killed. Or perhaps something… or someone is nearby and dangerous enough to force her to leave her nest.**

_Kakashi would have noticed something like that,_ I said.

**Perhaps. Perhaps not. We did scare off the few animals that were here, so he could merely assume that the lack of animals was on our own part.**

I closed my eyes, nodding. _I think we're just being paranoid. Let's head back to the others._

**Feh.**

* * *

**(´･ω･`)**

* * *

The following day, my eyes squinted against the growing dark clouds that were slowly heading our way.

Kakashi—who was running beside me—narrowed his eyes.

"Is something wrong, Shisho?" I asked. Sasuke was currently leading us—and would be until noon, where Naruto would then switch over.

"Mn," Kakashi hummed. "I'm not sure. Just a sixth sense telling me that I won't like this storm. I'm sure it's nothing, my cute little student."

I smiled brightly. "I don't sense anything wrong, or smell anyone around us for miles."

"I don't either," Kakashi admitted. "But… well. We're still pretty far in Fire Land. The odds of someone dangerous enough to hide their scent well enough that _I _couldn't find them, or their intent for that matter, slipping past our borders are pretty slim."

I nodded. "This is our first time out of Konoha as a team, you know, Shisho."

Kakashi gave me an eye-smile. "I know."

My smile widened, and I continued to look on ahead.

* * *

**(´･ω･`)**

* * *

It was raining lightly, roughly an hour before Sasuke and Naruto would switch roles.

The rain was nice, cooling and refreshing, but I disliked being unable to smell anything but the water. A sort of gut feeling inside of me kept me from really enjoying the rain. My senses were pricked and the hairs on the back of my neck had risen.

My stomach was churning.

That was when the rain shifted.

It was so subtle, so carefully done that if I hadn't already been put on edge, I doubt I would have noticed it.

But I did.

_What is this?_ I asked Kurama.

**Chakra rain,** Kurama answered me, his tone guarded. **It's… I'm not sure what it's doing… something is wrong. Our chakra…**

Fear washed over me, cold and certain as I realized that _I was losing chakra_.

"Shish—!"

My voice was lost in that moment when Kurama's screech overrode all my senses and I found myself obeying him unquestionably.

**JUMP!**

My feet hit a branch just in time for me to kick off straight into the air and as I did so, my eyes widened in horror as I watched, almost in slow motion, as the area I had just exited blow up in a bright flash of light.

The blast was enough to send me flying away, and instinctively I raised my arms up to my face and tucked in—preparing to land.

I hit the ground on my shoulders, continuing to roll to soften the impact. I rolled to a stop when I slammed into a tree, the air leaving me as my back cried out in protest at the sudden connection it had made with the tree.

I sucked in air, blinking my eyes blearily as the dots cleared away.

**ROLL!**

Still half blind, I lurched and rolled away just as the spot I was in exploded in an impact of dirt and debris.

I coughed, rolling unsteadily to my feet as I stared at the young man before me.

I didn't know him.

From his _hitai-ate, _I knew he was a Kiri nuke-nin. From the long katana he extracted from the ground—the ground where I had just laid—I could see that he was a close combat swordsman. From the way his body was built—quick, lean, and very flexible, I knew that he was agile and quick. From the whip tied to his waist, I deduced that he used it to bring his victims closer—to ensnare them.

Just as the academy had taught us so many times before, I processed and accepted this all within seconds.

What the academy did not teach us, however, was the cold, cruel, killer intent.

Cold fear prickled along my spine and my mouth dried. My stomach heaved and churned, but nothing would come up. I stared in silent horror before this young man, unsure of what to do next.

"What do you w-want, bayo?" My voice trembled and sounded so weak to my ears.

"My master and my friends are just here purely on business," he said. "The documents. We need them."

"Why?" I asked, my voice cracking as my brow furrowed. They weren't important. They were just the next schedules and standard report mission returns for the border patrols.

Sure, schedules would be useful and all, but what was the point in having them if they were already so far infiltrated into what we considered safe territory? And the standard report mission returns would be equally as useless. It was just a confirmation that they received the border patrol's earlier response.

He sneered. "That's none of your concern, little girl."

_**Duck.**_

I ducked just as his whip snapped out, cracking at the space above me. My eyes widened and I realized with a sinking horror that my eyes couldn't even follow the movements.

I was outclassed.

I was dead.

_No,_ I thought almost desperately. _I just… I just got this life. That's not fair. That's not fair!_

My eyes stung and I lashed out instinctively, grabbing onto his whip and channeling my lightning chakra through it. The rain that still drizzled—but no longer consumed my chakra—had caused him and the whip to become soaking wet. A perfect conductor. He gave a strangled cry, releasing his hold on the whip before his eyes flashed dangerously.

I dropped my hold of his weapon, taking a step backwards.

I only had one hope.

_Sensei… _**  
**

**No. Don't run.**

I was torn. The fear and instinctive part of me was telling me to run, but the more rational side of me caused hesitation.

_If he was able to come and save you by now, he would have. That can only mean he's preoccupied and bringing in another opponent could mean the death of him _and_ us._

**Don't run,** Kurama repeated, an unrecognizable tone in his purring voice. **Don't run. Fight him.**

I was scared. I was _terrified._

How could I fight him?_ How could I fight him?_

**Don't be a coward,** Kurama snarled. **Kill him. **_**Destroy**_** him. **_**He**_** has no right in being your hunter. He is **_**your**_** prey.**

I was scared. I was scared. I was scared. I didn't want to die. I didn'twanttodie. Notagainnotagainnotagain.

**Fight back or die.**

I didn't have any more time to think, because the man lunged forward again, his katana jabbing towards me at a blurring speed. My body, humming and pounding on adrenaline reacted on instinct. My hand whipped out a kunai from the pack attached to my thigh, blocking and deflecting his katana. He continued to lunge forward towards me though, before delivering a vicious kick to my unprotected stomach.

I was sent hurtling through the air, unable to grab a breath until I had slammed into yet another tree.

My body was moving already though, popping back up to my feet as my mind worked furiously.

Didn'twanttodie. Pleasedon'tletmedie. Hadtogetridofhim. HowdidIgetridofhim?

I was getting hysteric. I was hyped up on adrenaline, and everything seemed sharper, more focused. I could feel that my fear had turned my body numb from the pain. I knew it was there, the pain. But I wasn't focused on it. I could ignore it.

**Kill him.**

Killhimkillhimkillhimkillhim. Nonononononononononononononononono. Wrongwrongwrong.

**Kill him.**

He was coming towards me, slowly, tauntingly. He was smirking. He was laughing. There was a gleam in his eyes. He was enjoying this. He was enjoying my fear, my _pain_.

**Kill him.**

I heard Kurama. I heard his voice. I heard his tone with that unidentifiable affliction in it.

I heard him.

I couldn't respond. I couldn't move. I was frozen.

_Why? What did I do wrong? A miserable life before and a hated life now, why?_

_Why did life suck so much?_

**Kill him.**

He was there before me, his fist connecting against my jaw, and I was sent sprawling towards the forest floor. He was laughing, gleefully laughing. I stayed down, my head whirling, and heart pounding so harshly I thought it would burst.

**Kill. Him.**

The words. Spoken with such finality that it had me freeze for just a moment, and for that brief moment I wanted to obey.

Sowrongsowrongsowrong.

A harsh kick connected to my ribs, and it hurt, it hurt _so much,_ but I couldn't bring myself to react.

**Where do you think he will go after he is done with you?**

Another kick.

**Who do you think he will hurt next?**

Another one, I could taste copper in my mouth.

**Who are you leaving alone if you die?**

Everything stopped around me as time seemed to slow down to a crawl.

My breath hitched. _No…_

_**Yes…**_

Naruto. Nii-chan. Naruto-niichan. No. No. No. No! No! _No! NO!_

I wouldn't let him. I wouldn't let them hurt my brother again! He was _good_. He was such a _good boy,_ and didn't deserve their glares. He didn't deserve their disdain or any of it. He didn't deserve to have to carry such a horrible burden, and they didn't deserve his loyalty and devotion. He would be alone. If I died he would be alone, and he would face all of that on his own.

I couldn't. I couldn't do that to him. I couldn't leave Naruto alone, trapped in that God-forsaken village. **  
**

I had to fight. I had to win.

**Kill him.**

I had to do whatever it took to survive.

My hands clenched into fists, and I gritted my teeth. _Kurama… I need… I need…_

**I know**, Kurama purred, a gleeful note in his tone. **Just let me… out… just a bit, and I promise to take care of **_**everything**_**.**

I had to survive, no matter.

Whatever it took.

White, burning hot fire raced through my veins and my vision slitted. I could feel foreign, yet familiar chakra bubbling out of me, a bright, bright red.

Anger. Pure, and utter anger raged inside of me. So much anger—I had never felt so much. My heart pounded wildly in my chest, and my hand snapped out, grabbing the man's ankle. I could hear a sizzling sound as the chakra latched onto his unprotected skin. He gave a screech and tried to break free, but I held tight.

I slowly, so slowly, began to push myself up. The pain was slowly retreating. My wounds were healing, and by the time I stood up, they were gone. I stood before him, taking him in.

And then I let go.

Just for a moment. Just a second. That was all the seal permitted.

It was all he needed to lurch my body towards him, where I snarled as my hand dove out. The man brought up his katana to try to stop my hand, but Kurama continued to drive my hand forward, chakra swirling around, unhindered by the blade. My hand swiped across his chest, and he was sent flying away.

That second passed and Kurama was gone from control, but his anger was not.

**Kill him,** Kurama whispered. **Finish it.**

Blinded by our—was it mine or his? I couldn't tell anymore—anger, I flickered towards the man on the floor. Just as I neared him, he snarled, jerking up onto his feet, his katana swinging towards me. His action, so sudden, caught me by surprise, and the anger inside of me evaporated in that instant.

The red chakra faded with it.

Reflexively, I grabbed his wrist—the same wrist he was using to wield the blade—before disarming him in the same motion. The katana fell to the forest floor, and the man whipped out a nasty blow to my nose that sent me to the floor with it.

He snarled again, and blindly, wildly with hysteria bubbling in me again, I reached for the nearest weapon—his katana.

_**Kill him.**_

Just as he launched himself towards me, I jabbed forward, my eyes closing as I flinched.

Nothing happened.

Carefully, my eyes opened, and I found myself staring into the wide eyes of his. They were a dark brown.

My eyes trailed down and I found myself staring at his katana.

That was in my hands.

That was in his chest.

His eyes followed mine, and he gurgled, blood pooling out of mouth and dropping on me.

His eyes rolled back.

He stopped breathing.

I released my grip on the katana, and he fell on top of me.

I rolled him off.

I stared at him.

I looked down at my red, red hands.

It wasn't raining anymore.

Why wasn't it raining anymore?

Why couldn't it have rained a bit more?

Horror and revulsion churned through me, and I couldn't stop my whimper. I couldn't stop my eyes from stinging, and my stomach from heaving. I couldn't stop myself from dry heaving right before a sob burst out of me.

I couldn't really stop myself as I curled up in a tight little ball, regretting my action with every fiber of my being.

_**Good girl…**_

* * *

**(´･ω･`)**

* * *

I couldn't have been like that for more than a few minutes—five minutes according to Kurama—before I heard the sweet, sweet, familiar voice of someone so very dear to me.

"Miwa-chan!"

Naruto's voice, so scared and worried sounded so close to me, and suddenly I found hands grabbing hold of me, and I smelled him right next to me. I lurched forward, grabbing on to him, and holding him tightly, my body still shuddering from my hiccups. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"What happened?!" Naruto demanded, his arms wrapping around me as he rocked me. "Imouto, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I repeated. "I didn't mean to kill him. I'm _sorry!_"

"It's okay," Naruto shushed. "It's alright. P-Please stop crying, Miwa. Please."

I only shook my head, holding Naruto tighter.

_I didn't want to hurt you,_ I thought, unable to voice this. _I didn't want to leave you alone. But—Because of that I—_

**Did what you were meant to do,** Kurama snapped, irritation clear in his tone. **So stop sniveling like a whiny little brat. I thought you were prepared for this. This isn't the academy, little pest. It's hunt** **or** **be hunted.**

_It went against years of morals,_ I continued on. _I'm so sorry._

**Years? What **_**years**_** of morals are you referring to, brat? **Kurama snapped. **Now, shut up! Stop crying! It's giving me a headache. Stop it this instant.**

_It was wrong…_

**It was necessary. I understand you humans hold disdain for taking lives, but it was necessary for survival,** Kurama growled. **Stop whining. Be honest with yourself. If it was you or him, who would you pick?**

_I…_

**You would pick yourself.**

I didn't deny that. I couldn't.

Kurama went on, **So shut **_**up**_**. Get over it. Humans die all the time, and you can't prevent that. You're just a weak little brat who got lucky this time.**

His words echoed throughout my head, and I found myself unable to cry anymore, hurt and anger choosing to dominate my emotions for the moment.

**You couldn't even bring yourself to finish him off when you had the chance. You couldn't even formulate a plan **_**at all**_**. You were willing to let yourself **_**die**_** because you lacked the back bone. You're **_**pathetic.**_

I couldn't deny it. I wanted to. I wanted to so dearly. He was right. It hurt. It _hurt_ so dearly, but he was _right._

I couldn't handle the situation. I couldn't handle the situation _at all_. I had plans, too. Emergency plans that I had crafted for every _what if_ scenario I could think of. This was one of the many scenarios I had planned out. Yet the moment that adrenaline hit—all of it was gone.

Kurama was the only one thinking straight in that battle.

I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

_If I can't bring myself to protect myself in one stupid fight with a stupid opponent… what hope do I have to protect those I wanted to protect in the future? What about Zabuza, Haku? What about Gaara and Sasuke in the exams? What about…?_

I couldn't do it. I couldn't do it on my own. Not like this. Zabuza and Haku's mission would be approaching so very quickly.

I wasn't ready.

I thought I was.

I was so dearly wrong.

Naruto patted my head, bringing me back to reality and away from my thoughts. I looked up at him, my eyes bleary from the tears, and I sniffled. Naruto wore a worried expression, his wide blue eyes looking at me with concern.

"Miwa-chan," Kakashi said gently, and my head snapped around to find him kneeling beside me. Sasuke was there, beside him, and kneeling next to me, his face unreadable. "Can you tell us what happened?"

So I did.

Naturally, I left out the parts about talking to Kurama. I knew Kakashi wouldn't respond well to that, and I didn't think it was necessary to know.

"This would have been your first kill," Kakashi said softly, his eyes—I only realized just now that his _hitai-ate_ was pulled up to show his Sharingan—closed.

I only nodded, not trusting my voice at the moment.

"What happened?" I finally asked, my voice cracking a bit.

"Naruto and I separated from Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke said, his voice eerily blank. "We were facing off against three more opponents, but they were weak. Genin level at best. It took a bit, but we managed to knock them out before we found Kakashi-sensei again. He was in the middle of fighting their leader. He won, knocking him out and then we came and found you…"

… _like this._

He didn't say. But I heard it, lingering at the end.

I only nodded, resting my head in Naruto's lap as he continued to comfortingly pat me.

"Maa," Kakashi said softly. "This mission has been upgraded to an A-Rank… Naruto, Sasuke, take Miwa and find a nice place to camp. I'm going to talk with the leader and see what I can find. Stay alert. I don't sense nor smell anyone, but I've been wrong before."

Sasuke nodded in affirmation, and Kakashi spared us all one last glance, his eyes lingering a bit longer on me, before he flickered away.

Sasuke hesitated, staring at me. "Can you walk?"

I nodded, pushing away from Naruto weakly. Shakily—my body was still coming off the adrenaline—I stood up. I stumbled, and Naruto caught me, placing a hand on my shoulder. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably, as if he was unsure of how to approach me. He then decided to pat me on the head once, as he had seen Naruto doing, before nodding firmly and heading away.

I blinked vapidly as Naruto then guided me away.

I followed behind the two, docile, my mind still chewing over Kurama's words and my realization.

_I couldn't do this alone._

_But who could I turn to?_

* * *

**(´･ω･`)**

* * *

"So?"

Sasuke's voice brought my attention over to Kakashi, who had flickered into the small hidden clearing. I was leaning against Naruto, taking comfort in his warmth and presence. Sasuke sat on the other side of me, his eyes occasionally scanning the surrounding area.

"They were working for an unnamed person," Kakashi said, his voice light. "They were hoping to take out the team carrying the documents to use those documents as implanted evidence."

"Implanted evidence?" Naruto echoed.

"They were going to implant the documents onto another corpse for purposes unknown. Usually, implanted evidence are things like clothing or _hitai-ate_. Things used to start-up a war," Sasuke said dryly.

Naruto's brow furrowed.

"By leaving our corpses," I said apathetically, "with the documents missing, whoever found us would have assumed that's what they were after. They could then attack someone else, a Suna team, for example, kill them - drag their bodies here - and leave the documents on them to make it seem like it had been _them_ who attacked _us_."

"That's correct," Kakashi confirmed. "The unnamed person just wanted the tools to carry out the other half of that plan. No village was specifically targeted."

"Now what?" Sasuke asked.

"It's up to you," Kakashi said. "We can either continue on with the mission, and I send a messenger to Konoha to tell them of this latest status. Or we head to Konoha and I send a messenger to complete the mission."

Naruto gave me a worried glance and I shook my head. "It doesn't make a difference to me. I take as much comfort here as I do in Konoha."

Naruto's brow furrowed at that, but he didn't respond.

Sasuke gave us each an assessing look. "None of us are seriously damaged. Are there any objections to go on?"

"No," I said.

"No," Naruto said.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi.

"Very well," Kakashi said. "Let me send the message through Pakkun and we can go."

* * *

_Updated as soon as I could. There was a malfunction regarding RL, but that happens, hopefully everything will stay on track. I intend to update Saturday, as well. :)_

_**Answer: **Thanksgiving. Why? Because that's when I get to see my cousins who are all grown-up, and I get to eat Banna's cooking, and sprawl out and just  
_relax_. It used to be Halloween (Nightmare Before Christmas... iloveyousomuch), and Christmas, but... shit happened._

**_Question:_**_ What is the one 'sport' you will never partake in? (Anything from football to bungee jumping... or base jumping... etc)_

**_Preview:_**

I _needed_ someone to turn to. I realized that and acknowledged it. But my options were limited.

_Reviews are **love**!_


	7. Chapter VII - Cackle

_**Disclaimer: **Miwako is my baby, but she's my only baby in this story._

**_Warning:_**_ Language._

**_Beta:_**_ Searching. For. Enadi_

* * *

The rest of the mission passed on without much note. I found myself oddly subdued and contemplative for the rest of the mission, and unusually clingy to Naruto as well. Naruto didn't seem to mind, and if I didn't know any better, I would've said he was just as clingy—going so far as to stand guard when I had to use the bathroom, even though Kakashi had assured us that the area was safe multiple times.

When we came back to Konoha, we went straight to the Hokage's office, gave our debriefs, took our forms to fill out our mission report, grabbed our A-Rank pay, and went our separate ways. Kakashi only told us to meet together again for the usual routine.

Naruto and I headed straight home to tend to our plants (even though Grandfather assured us that he had taken care of them, we liked being cautious). After a while, though, we acknowledged our need for groceries, so I opted to head out, casting a small henge over myself to buy them.

After I had my groceries—six full bags worth—I released my henge, and continued on my way.

"M-Miwako-san?"

I paused, my spine involuntarily stiffening from the familiar voice.

Slowly, I turned around and found myself staring at Sakura, with Ino as well. The two girls' appearances had changed little; the only exception being found in Ino's _hitai-ate_, a _hitai-ate_ that Sakura no longer wore. **  
**

_That's right_, I thought softly. _I… I stole her place, didn't I?_

I wasn't sure how I felt about that. Part of me didn't care—so long as I was with my brother, it didn't matter whose team I ended up on. Another part of me felt a little bad; she _was_ one of the original main protagonists. Even if she wasn't my _favorite_, I didn't dislike her either.

I liked her at some point in Shippuden, in fact. And a tiny, _tiny_ part of me felt a little satisfied. Not that I had stolen her place, but in the fact that she failed where I succeeded. I didn't like how she had behaved in the academy. How she treated my brother, and how she treated me.

But it was a small part that was largely ignored.

"Sakura-san, Ino-san," I greeted, my voice guarded. "I wasn't aware of you two being on speaking terms again."

To her credit, Sakura gave a sheepish smile, blushing brightly. "We… I… I failed my final Genin exam and was really down in the dumps… Ino bumped into me and…"

"I could see that Forehead needed my help," Ino picked up. "Even if… Even if we haven't been the greatest of friends the past while, she's still my friend and I _do_ care about her."

"I see," was all I said.

"I'm actually in the medical-corps now," Sakura said shyly. "My sensei noticed my superb chakra control, and suggested that I either specialize in medical-ninjutsu or genjutsu. But I would have to go back to the academy another year if I wanted to specialize in genjutsu, where if I entered the medical-corps, I could start directly training there, _and_ work at the hospital right away."

I stared at her. "Good for you."

Sakura and Ino exchanged glances, both a little disappointed.

Sakura stepped forward, clearing her throat. "I know… we haven't been on the best of terms at the academy. But talking with Ino… being friends with Ino again made me reopen my eyes a bit. I was… mean to you. I'm sorry."

Surprise colored my features before I quickly schooled them, suspicion and disbelief creeping over instead.

_What does she want?_ I thought. _What could I possibly have that she would want…?_

My mind rummaged through all the materialistic possessions I owned, dismissing them just as quickly as I thought of them. I then considered that perhaps she was hoping to use me as a tutor, but disregarded that thought instantly. It didn't take long before I found something that would spark her interest… something that she and Ino might view me of 'having.' Inwardly, my eyes widened with realization.

Sasuke.

_Of _fucking _course._

My eyes narrowed. "Your point?"

"We want to make it up to you," Ino said, taking a few steps forward.

"Do you?" I drawled. "Or would you rather _make it up_ to Sasuke-san?"

Shock took over their faces, genuine shock. Sincere enough that I actually thought for a moment that they _weren't_ after Sasuke. But if that was the case, then what did they want from me?

Surely they wanted _something_. I couldn't really believe that _all of a sudden_ they had a change of heart. They had _years_ to make this kind of realization, and one silly little failed test was all it took? Did they really think I would believe that?

**You don't need them**, Kurama whispered. **They hurt you before. They **_**betrayed**_** you. You don't need them. You don't need **_**anyone**_**.**

My grip tightened on the bags.

"No," Ino said, her brow furrowed. "Look, I know that even though I never bullied you directly, that didn't mean I didn't hurt you. I'm sorry if I did, that wasn't my intention."

"I'm sorry, too," Sakura said quickly. "We just… want a chance to start over. You know?"

I didn't trust them. While Ino had never bullied me—in fact she scared off a handful of bullies—she didn't exactly go out of her way to be friendly. She ignored me. She didn't want to be seen talking with me—or hell being _near _me. While she defended me, I acknowledged that was because of who she was. She just didn't like bullies. That sure as hell didn't mean she liked _me_.

Sakura… Sakura didn't physically bully me. She didn't poke fun at my appearance. She had gone through that type of bullying once, and I suppose she viewed it as the only type of bullying.

She was wrong. She was snide. She was arrogant. Whenever she scored higher than me, she gloated. Then again, she gloated it to the entire class. She hit my brother—_many _times. She was the teacher's favorite while I was the hated one. I can openly admit that I was jealous of her in that regard. Jealous of how she got glowing praises when I did just as well, if not better, than she did; and yet all I got were criticisms and sneers. She knew it too, worst of all.

I think that the thing I hated most was the pitying looks she would give me when a teacher praised her instead of me.

I didn't like them. I didn't particularly dislike the two, either.

But I did _not_ trust them.

Some part of me, some tiny, little part of me feared that if I took them up on their offer, it would only hurt me more.

I closed my eyes, feeling the swirl of emotions churning in my gut. Anger and resentment. Fear. Hurt. Sadness. Wary. Unsure. I opened my eyes while exhaling slowly.

"I understand where you're coming from, but I can't," I said. "I just can't trust either of you. Not now."

"I understand," Sakura said, her eyes trailing downcast. "I don't blame you, either. But…"

She and Ino exchanged glances.

"If you ever change your mind, you know where to find us," Ino said.

"Yes, I suppose I do," I answered softly.

_But I doubt I'll ever take you up on your offer._

In the back of my mind, as I walked away, Kurama chuckled darkly.

* * *

**(´･ω･`)**

* * *

Naruto was snoring quietly beside me, curled up in the blankets. I was sitting up in our bed—we would have to buy another one as we were getting a bit too big to share the same bed anymore—my mind churning furiously as I thought over our last mission.

I _needed_ someone to turn to. I realized that and acknowledged it, but I had limited options.

My first choice was Naruto, but I quickly dismissed it. While I'm sure he would believe me… he wouldn't be of much _use. _As loathe as I was to admit it, Naruto wouldn't be of much use until he grew up a bit more.

I definitely wasn't going to rush my dearest brother into _that_, though. Some part of me didn't even want him to grow up—_ever_. That part of me wanted him to keep his childish innocence and warm, open heart. If I pushed this burden onto him, he wouldn't be able to do that anymore. At least, not really. And I couldn't bring myself to do that. I just loved him far too much.

My second option was Grandfather, but I was reluctant. While he was my Grandfather and I viewed him highly, he was first and foremost the Hokage of Konoha. He sacrificed his own relationship with his son for the better of Konoha—and it wasn't even that _big_ of a betterment. A single mission. Yet that single mission ruined everything between the two. If I came to him with knowledge of the _future_…

Not to mention there was that high risk of Danzō finding out. Something that petrified me on the thought of that ever happening.

My third option was Kakashi. But… I doubted he would believe me. Even if he did believe me, I doubted even more so that he would be willing to keep this between us. Especially if the knowledge I held would endanger everyone he knew and loved. Or befriended. I wasn't sure if Kakashi really loved anyone at this point in time. Ultimately, he was out.

My fourth option being Jiraiya… But I had no way to contact him, and by the time I _could_ contact him, it would be too late. I suppose I could go to Grandfather and demand to speak to him, but that would raise some uncomfortable questions that I wouldn't really know how to answer.

My last option being… the one I was seriously considering. My last option. Definitely an option that made me hesitate the most.I knew he wasn't a bad person. I knew he was, in a way, a _good guy._ He was just very, very unlucky, and that made him bitter. But I had seen how great of an ally he could be. I could sympathize with his current plight as well, which made me more lenient to choosing him. Not to mention he was intelligent. Witty. Cunning. Everything that I currently wasn't. He _could _help me and best of all, he _couldn't_ blab.

It was just a matter of convincing him.

I had an idea. It was a small one that I first dismissed, as it was absolutely ludicrous, but as I sat in bed, mulling it over… it started to latch on. Growing.

It would be so ridiculously easy to convince him _that_ _way_. But could I trust him enough? I knew he was bitter. I knew he didn't really like me… but I also thought he didn't really _dislike_ me, either. I wanted to trust him. I really did. I admired him. He was one of the few people in this world that has never _truly _lied to me, and had always been there… even if he didn't really have a choice in that last one.

So it all came down to one question.

Could I trust Kurama?

Could I open myself so completely to him… and not be hurt? Could I go _inside his cage_ and come out unscathed?

Did I really have a choice?

He was my last and only option left.

I needed him. I couldn't do this alone. I didn't _want_ to do this alone.

With those last thoughts in my head, I closed my eyes and slipped off into a meditative trance.

When I opened my eyes again, I was standing before Kurama's cage.

"**You've been a busy thinker lately,**" Kurama drawled. "**Even_ I_ haven't been able to make out your thoughts.**" **  
**

"You will be," I said, feeling a little more than anxious, "able to, I mean."

"**Is that so?**" Kurama sneered.

"You can see my memories, right?" I asked, heading straight to the subject. "If I wanted to… I can show you any memory of mine, right?"

"**That is the nature of the seal as you and I have discovered,**" Kurama said, his tone condescending. "**But what's the point in bringing that up? I have been with you since the day you were born, brat. There is no memory of yours that I do not have already.**"

"That's where you're wrong," I whispered, inching closer to his cage. "And I want to show you. I want… I want to enter your cage and show you my… my mind."

Kurama's eyes narrowed, a contemplative and calculating glint in them. "**You trust me enough to do so? What if I were to ravage your mind… leave you broken and inane?**" **  
**

"You wouldn't," I said. "That wouldn't be helpful to you. While I think it would satisfy you for the moment… you wouldn't want that. You need Naruto's and my help to get out of your cage before we die… because if we die, we take you with us—_forever__**. **_Naruto would never help you if you hurt me, and I wouldn't help you if I could not. So you wouldn't. Even if it would be advantageous to you, I would do it anyway."

"**Why's that?**" Kurama asked, skepticism lacing his voice.

"You'll see," I said quietly. "You'll understand. I know you're not bad. In this world… there really is no such thing as a bad person, you know? Everyone is just shades of gray… some a bit darker. You and I are no exception to this."

With that, I stepped into his cage and closed my eyes.

I felt his hot breath washing over me, burning me. It was uncomfortable, but doable. Feeling the link between us—by the seal—I grabbed hold of it and… opened… my… mind…

And Kurama watched.

Silent and unreadable through it all.

* * *

**(´･ω･`)**

* * *

Silence descended into the cage when we finally withdrew from my mind, Kurama's eyes were wide as he stared at me in a new light. Whether that light was good or bad, I didn't know. Minutes passed by before Kurama's eyes relaxed—though they never left mine.

"**I see,**" Kurama whispered quietly. "**That is… most interesting.** **Madara and… Tobi… The Akatsuki… Naruto… heh… **_**heheheh.**_"

Kurama laughed, throwing his head back while his body shook. "**What **_**knowledge**_** you possess, little one. Do you know what this means? What we could **_**do**_**?**"

"Of course I do," I said. "That's why I've come to you because that mission… that mission…"

"**I know why you've come to me—I've seen it in your mind, kit. Oh **_**no wonder**_** you were so hurt when those… 'Rookie Nine' rejected you. You **_**idolized **_**them and look what happened… what a disappointment they turned out to be! **_**Ha!**_** If anything, brat, that should have taught you that not everyone in this world would meet your expectations, yet you still came to **_**me**_**.**"

"You're not a bad person," I argued. "You—"

"**I know what you think,**" Kurama interrupted. "**I know your reasoning and how you idolize **_**me**_** as well. But do not mix me up with the one you have read about in the 'latest chapter'. He is not me. Not yet. Possibly not ever. But I have seen… the possibilities… the potential… I do not want to belong to the Akatsuki. Especially not to **_**that man**_**. I would rather work with you and your brother than be someone's slave. I will help you. But on one condition.**"

"What is it?"

"**Give me your word that you will free me before you die,**" Kurama said, his red eyes glowing.

"I was going to do that anyway," I said with a frown.

"**I know. But I want your word nonetheless,**" Kurama said.

"You have it," I swore. "I will find a way to free you from this cage, Kurama."

Kurama gave me a toothy grin. "**I will aid you in changing the future for… **_**our**_** benefit. The sooner we can change things to our advantage, the worse off **_**that man**_** will be.**"

"He's not that bad, either," I said pointedly.

Kurama's eyes narrowed. "**That is something else we will have to change.**"

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"**No brat of mine is going to idolize **_**that man**_**.**"

"But Madara—"

"_**That man,**_" hissed Kurama, his hackles raised up into a snarl.

"_Madara,_" I emphasized, "isn't that bad either. He's just gray—"

"_**That man, you idiotic love-sick brat!**_" Kurama snarled. "**He **_**enslaved me**_**… twice! While the second time was only through his stupid little puppet, **_**it's the thought that fucking counts!**_** I will not allow you to idolize him. **_**That man**_** will be thoroughly destroyed by me.**"

"I do not _idolize_ him—"

"**You had… eight posters, three chibi dolls, all of your phone wallpapers, your drawings; you even had custom-made pajamas and shirts!**"

"I idolized you too," I pouted childishly. "And so what if I admired him a bit? The guy was going _blind_ yet he was _still kicking ass!_ I was going paralyzed yet I _sucked ass_. I admired his strength and perseverance. I admired Itachi on that as well… but I disliked Sasuke too much to _really_ admire Itachi. I just couldn't understand what he saw in him. Why he saved _him_ when there were others…? I guess I still kind of don't."

"**The Uchiha brat is bearable to you now though,**" Kurama pointed out. "**You don't dislike him anymore. But, that's not the point. I forbid you from idolizing that man.**"

"You can't do that," I retorted.

"**Yes I can. I just did.**"

"You aren't my parent!"

"**… No. But I still have authority over you.**"

"On what grounds?"

"**The grounds on that I'm clearly superior to you and every other human in this world.**"

I stared incredulously at him. "Why do I get the feeling that you actually believe that?"

"**Like you don't,**" Kurama sniffed, smiling slyly. "**You had… what? Seven posters, **_**eight**_** chibi dolls, two custom hats and six custom pajamas of me?**"

I flushed.

Kurama smirked. "**Now then. What was the first crucial thing in this world? The Wave Arc? That's where the Uchiha brat gets his little demonic eyes. Considering the Chūnin Exams, it's probably crucial he gets them this time around as well… Now listen carefully, brat, here's the plan…**"

* * *

**(´･ω･`)**

* * *

Time passed on and we were left doing D-Ranks for another week before Kakashi deemed us ready to advance to C-Ranks.

Against all odds, we inevitably got the Wave Mission.

Kurama laughed at that, at how incredible it was that we still managed to snag it. I was a little amused by it too. I almost wanted to say it was Fate for us to have it, but I didn't. If Fate existed, then that would mean there were other things Fated for us as well. Things that I didn't want as Fated.

So, bright and early the next morning, we set out on the mission.

Just as Kurama and I discussed, I said nothing when the Demon Brothers attacked. I behaved accordingly—taking down one of the brothers with the help of Naruto—and as it was Sasuke's turn to lead when the ambush occurred, he chose to carry out. We carried on with our mission, arriving to the Wave.

Zabuza struck just as predicted. I hung back, staying close to Tazuna to allow Sasuke and Naruto to practice their teamwork. It went word-by-word, action-by-action as it did in the anime. Kurama snickered at how exact everything was, and even I was a bit amused.

After Haku took Zabuza away, we took Kakashi back to Tazuna's house. A few hours passed before Kakashi awoke and explained how Zabuza was still alive (much to Naruto's and Tazuna's surprise). Then he said that all three of us would start our own training.

With a crutch to his side, Kakashi leaned heavily on it. His only visible eye roamed over each of us.

"Today, we'll start the process of water-walking," Kakashi said.

"We already know how to do that," Sasuke replied immediately.

Kakashi blinked. "… Then we'll try stealth-walking."

"We've already got that one too," Naruto pointed out.

Kakashi was silent, staring at us incredulously. "Why am I just now finding out about this?"

"Because you never take the time to train us, and opt to just let us train on our own as a team?" Sasuke suggested.

"Because you're a lazy-ass sensei?" Naruto offered.

"Because you never asked?"

"… I'm not sure what else I can teach you in such a short amount of time," Kakashi finally admitted.

"Who says we have such a short amount of time?" I asked. "Why can't we just _start_ training and we can finish it after this mission?"

"I guess we can do that," Kakashi allowed. "I don't suppose any of you know your chakra natures?"

"Lightning," Sasuke and I chorused.

"Wind," Naruto said.

"I have a second affinity for fire," Sasuke added.

"I think I have a second one for wind and maybe Naruto does for Lightning," I also added. "But we haven't checked for second affinities, yet."

Kakashi nodded thoughtfully. "I don't know any wind based jutsus, but my affinity is also for lightning…"

Seeing Naruto's crestfallen face, I was quick to suggest, "Maybe we shouldn't use our elemental affinities at all?"

Sasuke gave me a curious look while Kakashi openly eyed me.

"Well," I elaborated, "affinities just means that you'll have an easier time to get the hang of them, right? But you can use other elements too, right? So maybe we should try using a harder affinity…? I don't know, we'll have to get used to using other elements that aren't our affinities anyway, so why not practice now?"

"Because there's a reason why we start working with our affinities first," Kakashi explained patiently. "It's not only that it would be harder to use another element, but _impossible_. Chakra networks don't finish their development quite so soon."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"When you begin as Genin, you'll only have begun using your chakra network and already have a selected affinity. You understand the process of how your chakra capacity can grow, correct?"

At Naruto's nod, Kakashi continued, "It's the same principal. There is a limit to what one can reach, to how far your chakra networks can humanly grow. By that time you would have acquired a second affinity, or rarely even a third affinity.

"But in the beginning of that growth process, you _cannot _move outside of your chosen affinity. It would go against the very nature of your network and cause more harm than good. By the time you're Chūnin level, or maybe even Jōnin level, your network will probably be stable enough to do so. But until then, you can only work with your affinity."

"So then what can we do?" Sasuke asked. "What can you train us in?"

Kakashi hummed thoughtfully. "I don't have wind-natured chakra, so I can't _use _jutsus that require wind-nature; my chakra network is already matured and I'm lucky enough as it is to be able to use so many natures. So... I may not know any wind jutsus to teach Naruto, but that doesn't mean I don't know _of_ them."

Naruto perked up at this.

"This is only basic stuff," Kakashi was quick to add at both Naruto's _and_ Sasuke's anxious looks. "I doubt you'll get it within a week. I doubt you'll get it within a _month_."

"Don't underestimate us," Sasuke told Kakashi, a smirk on his face.

I spared Sasuke a glance, noting how he had said _us_. I found myself… pleased at that. Even if Sasuke hadn't realized he said it himself, it was… nice. Strange, yes. Unexpected, most definitely. But… not unwanted.

It was nice...

I moved to stand beside Sasuke as well as Naruto, an uncharacteristic smirk on my face as well. "_We_ can handle it."

Naruto's face took on a confident edge as well. "Damn straight! We're Team 7, we can handle _anything!_"

Kurama cackled at that.

* * *

_I always imagined Kurama as someone who's both rational and spiteful. Very spiteful. Someone who can nurse a grudge like no tomorrow, BUT, still rational enough to not waste time and energy. I believe that if he was presented with knowledge that could benefit himself, he would utilize it. However, Miwako isn't a complete idiot, and he cannot forcefully control her, so he can't manipulate the events so they so obviously help him. _

_Kurama is a rational creature, who can be patient when necessary, and bide his time for the right moment to earn his freedom. _

_^ That is for anyone who would like to scream OoC for Kurama. _

_More will be explained on Kurama's motives during his interlude, but that's going to be a while. The next interlude I have scheduled is Sasuke's._

_I have more fanart! Yay! Big thank you to Razuls for my second piece of fanart for this story. Link is on profile, or you can check out their dA account gallery, or my (Charredblossom16) favorites. _

_**Answer**: Anything involving extreme heights. Period._

_**Question: **If you had to swap places with one of the jinchuuriki of Naruto - and you could generbend them if necessary - who would it be?_

_Reviews are **love**!_

_**Preview:**_

I henged into Tobi, his Akatsuki cloak and all.


	8. Chapter VIII - Too

_**Disclaimer:** __Miwako is mine. Everyone else is Kishimoto's._

_**Warning: **Death.  
_

**_Beta:_**_ Searching. For. Enadi_

* * *

"_Yeah, I know he needs his Sharingan, but how exactly can he still receive it without Haku or Zabuza dying?" I questioned._

"_**He just needs to experience a near-death,**__" Kurama said, his tails flicking all around in his cage._

"_So…?"_

"_**Things should go relatively… what's the word you used? Canon?... things should go relatively **_**canon **_**for the most part. It would be crucial in this upcoming mission; y****ou must play Sakura's part well enough, so you do not ruin our plan. ****They need to develop their teamwork and they need their chance to grow. You've already experienced killer intent at its highest point, and you have already had your first kill. You work well enough with them. You do not need to grow anymore at the moment,**__" Kurama purred._

"_I don't… There's always room for improvement," I argued._

"_**Don't get me wrong. I'm not saying you're perfect. Far from it. You're still pathetic and weak. You're genjutsu and ninjutsu is laughable at best and you **_**still **_**flinch when using taijutsu. I suppose I can't be picky about your fuinjutsu skills, but the communication seal is one of the most basic seals and yet, that was almost too complicated for you. You're a **_**Genin. **_**A **_**fresh****_Genin_****. **_**You do not need to improve in the way that they do,**__" Kurama said._

_I fell silent at that, chewing over his answer._

"_**So stay canon as much as you can go. We have only two goals in this mission: Allow Naruto and the Uchiha brat to grow as much as they had originally in canon, and prevent two unnecessary deaths,**__" Kurama said. "__**Therefore, we only need to change very little. Or really, I should say, we only need to **_**actively **_**change very little.**__" _

"_What do you mean?" I demanded, still not understanding what Kurama was getting at._

_Kurama laughed, but it wasn't a happy laugh. It was a laughter filled with malicious amusement. I shuddered at it._

_Then he looked down, his teeth bared before me, sharp and deadly. His teeth stretched into a Cheshire's grin. "__**You need to do something you've already done before, little brat.**__"_

"_What… What have I done before?"_

My eyes opened, and my body stiffened.

It had been a week since we arrived here.

True to his word, Kakashi had set us out to work on a new jutsu. Sasuke and I worked on the same one though, while Naruto worked on his own jutsu. None of us had completed our jutsu, but we were close. Admittedly, Sasuke was the closest compared to Naruto and I, with Naruto right behind him, but still. We were close and that impressed Kakashi.

Kurama's plan was so laughably simple.

Any trained shinobi would be able to do it without a hitch.

I, not so much.

Instead of allowing Naruto to oversleep, I made sure it was only _I _who overslept instead. Naruto and Sasuke would already be at the bridge, possibly already engaged with Zabuza. Doubtful, as they had only left five minutes ago, but the possibility was still there.

I slowly got up out of my bed, my hands moving to form the ram sign.

Kurama's reasoning behind all of this was that Naruto and Sasuke would work well enough together to defeat Haku. Sakura wasn't really needed in the battle at all. She was… essentially useless, really. At least in that particular battle. I knew Sakura would later prove herself as a fierce kunoichi, but in this key battle, she was not needed. Ergo, _I_ was not needed.

The odds of things going exactly as canon for the battle were low. But the odds of gaining the desired affects that came from canon were still relatively high.

Naruto and Sasuke would work together to defeat Haku, that much was undoubtedly true. Sasuke would protect Naruto with every fiber of his being and in the process, activate his Sharingan. The first part was true, but the latter was a little less than certain. But that probability was still high enough for us to accept it. Kakashi would be able to go toe-to-toe with Zabuza. I didn't doubt that in the slightest.

All that was left was me.

I had just _one_ role. Okay two, as my shadow clones—which I _hated_ using by the way; I felt like I was ripping my brother off somehow and vowed to _never_ use them unless absolutely necessary—would stay behind and hopefully motivate Inari into action.

My first role was the key role and the _only_ role I had to make sure of Zabuza's and Haku's survival. **  
**

But what I had to do for that role was…

Unsavory. **  
**

I left my clones at the house, stationed and ordered to guard while I snuck out the window.

I dropped to the ground, sniffing the air heavily before heading into town.

* * *

**(´･ω･`)**

* * *

I blended in with the shadows as Naruto had taught me to do many times before. I was henged into an ordinary person. Nondescript. I sniffed heavily, following my nose into Gato's hideout. It was so easy to find him, to track him down, as I had managed to procure his scent days ago on a trip to the market. And there he was, strolling by. Be it luck or fate, I was close enough to catch his scent.

A scent I hadn't allowed to leave my memory during our stay here.

I was silent and unnoticeable. I crept past the civilian thugs and headed into Gato's room through the window.

The man was chuckling quietly to himself, flipping through what appeared at first glance a check book. He had two guards—civilians, once again by their chakra levels—flanked on both his sides.

I hung on to the ceiling, mildly amused at how they hadn't even noticed me.

I placed one of my few genjutsu over them.

Small and minor. Any shinobi could easily detect it and pull out himself out. But civilians?

It blocked their sight and hearing from the real world, creating instead an illusion of what they would expect. It wouldn't last long, ten minutes perhaps, but it would be enough. I shifted my henge again, this time on a whim.

I henged into Tobi, his Akatsuki cloak and all.

Kurama snorted at this. _**That man's **_**tool? Why would you pick him?**

_Because I'm bored,_ I admitted. _And I wanted to change into someone… anyone other than myself to do this._

Kurama was silent. **You think by playing another role, another person, you can better do your part?**

_Yes._

**Humans are such frail things.**

I closed my eyes, sighing through my nose as I dropped down onto the floor.

Gato jerked, his eyes wide as he whirled around. "Who are you?"

I tilted my head. "I'm Tobi! Tobi's a good boy. Ah, ah, but Tobi has something that he needs little wormy man to do."

"Guards!" Gato shrieked. "Guards! Attack him."

"Ah-ah-ah!" I scolded. "You really think your guards can hear you? Tobi put them in a genjutsu! Isn't Tobi such a smart boy?"

With that, I lazily pulled out a kunai, twirling it around my finger.

"What do you want?" Gato asked, his beady eyes locked onto the kunai as he paled considerably.

"Two things," I said. "Well, three things. But we'll get to the third thing in a bit. First, Tobi wants you to write a blank check to the Water Daimyo!"

Gato gulped. "But… But…"

I threw the kunai and it brushed past his cheek, leaving a thin red line where it touched. Gato whimpered before he started to turn away towards his desk, filling out the blank check. I stood over his shoulder, making sure he wrote it out properly.

"Good! Tobi's so proud," I gushed. "Now Tobi wants you to write a letter to the Water Daimyo."

The letter would be a recommendation to the lord of the land; that Zabuza and Haku should stay in Wave and start-up a shinobi academy using Gato's money. I wasn't sure about this one, but after some time mulling it over, I kind of liked the idea.

I wasn't sure of the consequences of having shinobi in Wave would do, but I doubt it would be harmful to Konoha any time soon. Especially considering how Konoha was seriously assisting Wave. Not to mention it would give Zabuza and Haku a stable environment where they could hopefully live a better life.

I wasn't exactly sure if they would even accept the position. But I wanted to give them the chance at least.

I nodded when Gato finished. "Wonderful! Now Tobi wants you to seal up both the check and the letter in a scroll and properly address them to the Water Daimyo. Here, Tobi brought his _own_scroll. Isn't Tobi so helpful?"

Gato only whimpered again as I handed him the scroll.

When that was over, I tucked the scroll away, cocking my head as I eyed him. "Tobi thanks you so very much for your help!"

Gato nodded, his bottom lip trembling.

"_**Make it fast then, brat.**__"_

"_But I… I don't… I'm not… It's not me… I don't…"_

"_**I asked you before: you or **_**him**_**. Now I'll ask you: **_**him **_**or **_**them**_."_

I pulled out of the memory as a kunai appeared in my hands again, but this time shooting it out towards Gato, the blunt end facing him. I jammed it in his throat in one swift motion, collapsing his jugular. Gato's eyes widened and I felt my stomach heave.

Gato fell, strange sounds emitting from his mouth. I didn't touch him until he stopped moving. I then picked up his body with my gloved hands and shifted him around.

I turned to his guards, my hands moving into more signs as I adjusted the genjutsu.

They would only ever see Gato getting up before tripping over his own feet and landing awkwardly on the desk. At just the right angle. It would be an accident to them. An unlucky accident.

I left right after I released the genjutsu, ignoring the guards as they rushed to Gato's side, content the plan had worked so far.

I henged into another guard that I had seen earlier, rushed to a different one and said, "Gato's dead! Someone better rush to the bridge and tell Zabuza or who knows what'll happen!"

They nodded, not even questioning how or why Gato was dead, already off and running.

I gave them a moment's head start before I sprinted in the opposite direction, found a small little corner in the forest and pooled out last night's dinner.

* * *

**(´･ω･`)**

* * *

"_It's not who I am!"_ _I argued, appalled and horrified at what Kurama had asked me to do. "To kill… that's not… I don't want to do that!"_

"_**Are you, or are you not a shinobi?**__" Kurama drawled. "__**Did you, or did you not accept that you would be doing this eventually in your career?**__"_

_My hands clenched into fists and I bit my bottom lip. He was right. _Of course _he was right, but that didn't mean I wanted to. It didn't mean I liked it. I hated it. I didn't want to. I didn't care how awful he was or that he died anyway. _I. Did. Not. Want. To.

"_**You will need to kill him anyway or else he'd stop the check and probably write back to the Daimyo saying someone pressured him into writing that recommendation. Besides, how else can you safely stop Zabuza and Haku from attacking? If he's dead, they get no money. No money, no reason to attack.**__"_

_I could only shake my head. "I just… I don't want to do it again."_

"_**You're letting your morals rule you, brat,**__" Kurama sneered. "__**If you really want to change things for the sake of your brother, you'll have to be willing to sacrifice that. ****Unless, of course, you'd choose your own morals over your **_**dear**_** brother's happiness? I thought you **_**loved **_**him.**__"_

"_I do!" I snapped. "I love him very much! He's the only good thing in this damned life!"_

"_**I'm wounded,**__" Kurama taunted._

_I snarled, my upper lip curling up. "Don't pull that. You know what I meant…"_

"_**I know**__," Kurama purred. "__**But really… you'll have to kill before. Even Sakura seemed very ready to accept that by the time she took out Sasori. **_**All **_**of them seemed to accept that.**__"_

"_They weren't conditioned like me!"_

"_**I know,**__" Kurama repeated, a condescending edge in his tone. "__**You poor thing. Now are you done having your little argument?**__"_

_I fell silent._

_Kurama gave an irritated sigh._

"_**Make it fast then, brat.**__"_

"_But I… I don't… I'm not… It's not me… I don't…"_

"_**I asked you before: you or **_**him**_**. Now I'll ask you: **_**him **_**or **_**them**_."_

* * *

**(´･ω･`)**

* * *

When I arrived at the bridge, the guard came right after.

The fight came to a halt, with Zabuza and Haku leaving after the latter deftly removed the senbon from Sasuke— while apologizing once again. Zabuza was weakened (again) from his battle with Kakashi and would be staying in Wave for at least over a week. Which was left a plenty amount of time for my scroll to arrive to the Daimyo and the Daimyo to respond.

Sasuke and Naruto were in bright moods; Sasuke because he had his Sharingan, and Naruto because the mission was a complete success and no one died.

I was pleased for them, but it did not put much to ease my guilty mind. I knew I wouldn't be sleeping for a while. When Naruto inquired, I only replied that I was feeling a little guilty that I hadn't been able to help them in the fight. Which was partially true as I _did_ feel a little bad about that.

The rest of our time passed by in Wave uneventfully and soon enough we were gone.

Onwards, back to Konoha.

And Kurama cackled gleefully at this.

**Oh, this will be **_**fun!**_** The next part is… the exams right? I can't **_**wait!**_

_You're evil,_ I told him.

**I'm bored and this is the only thing I have to entertain myself with. Shut up.**

_More evil than Madara._

**That's low.**

_I know._

* * *

**(´･ω･`)**

* * *

A solid week back into Konoha and we settled into a comfortable routine. Nothing of real note happened since the Wave mission, and the exams wouldn't begin for a while longer. Kurama and I debated on several areas of the Exam, with neither of us quite happy with our plans—too many risks. The Chūnin Exam was such a crucial thing.

While Sasuke, Naruto and I headed back to our training grounds after our latest mission (Kakashi informed us he would meet us there) we took a route we hadn't gone down that much. We didn't normally take the route, because Naruto and I tended to avoid one of the shops—more importantly one of the shop-owners. I think you can safely guess _why_.

But, today we thought it would be different, so we passed the shop with bated breaths… only for the owner to appear, scowling.

I shifted closer to Naruto, brushing against him and keeping my gaze focused forward. Naruto straightened minutely while Sasuke noticed the movements with narrowed eyes.

"Abominations," hissed the shop keeper. "The Yondaime should have just killed you. As should have the Sandaime."

I closed my eyes, breathing through my nose and continued on my way. After we were out of sight and earshot of the shop keeper, Sasuke finally spoke.

"Okay. I give up. _Why_ does the village hate you two?" Sasuke finally asked, staring at us.

"What are you talking?" Naruto exclaimed loudly, plastering on his mask. "Don't be ridiculous! Oh hey, I'll race you to the training grounds!"

I watched after my brother as he surged forward, starting his own race and never bothering to look back.

Bastard left me alone to deal with questions.

… I loved him anyway.

"Miwako," Sasuke said flatly. "What's going on?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," I said, picking up the pace.

Sasuke matched my pace, his eyes narrowed. "Miwako. Tell me."

"I can't," I said.

"Can't… or won't?"

I flinched as if struck, but Sasuke continued on, "I thought you trusted me, Miwako. Was I wrong?"

Trust… Trust… Trust.

I knew I had trust issues. I knew that I was mistrustful and cynical and very disinclined to really open up to others. I knew that at first, I had resented Sasuke for what he would (maybe?) grow up into. I knew that I sure as hell didn't trust him in the beginning and made it known.

I also knew and acknowledged the reasons behind my trust issues. They were sound. They were understandable. They were excusable, but that didn't mean they were _right_. I knew trust was a must with teamwork, but it couldn't exactly be something _forced_. It had to come naturally. Something of which I had great difficulty with.

I think he and Kakashi knew that. I doubt Naruto did as he would have surely brought it up to me if he did, but I think he and Kakashi knew about my reluctance. As well as my real lack in motivation to try and change that. I _had_ been given that opportunity with Ino and Sakura and what had I done? Declined. Denied. Rejected. Whatever.

Trust… was a sore spot for me.

I _wanted_ to trust them. I wanted that faithful and loyal bond I had seen in others. I was _envious_ of that bond, but I was so damn wary of it, too. I had thought and believed that the Rookie Nine were the good guys and unconsciously trusted them. Look what happened. I knew it wasn't really _their_ fault. They didn't know my expectations and it was unfair of me to expect the Rookie Nine to meet them, but it still _hurt_. People I admired and envied and was so crazily anxious to meet… only to have them turn around and betray me?

It _really_ hurt.

And I didn't like that. I didn't like it one bit, so I was wary. Especially when it came concerned with the Rookie Nine. Especially when it came concerned with _Sasuke_.

But he was a _teammate_ and he was _nice_ and _good_ and _helpful_ that I was kind-of-sorta-maybe accepting him. That maybe, just _maybe_ I was kind-of-sorta-maybe even starting to really think of him as a comrade. I wouldn't call him a precious person, but… he was getting there. Slowly, but surely wiggling his way in (though I doubt he intended for that to happen).

He knew that. That I was trying to trust him and that some part of me was growing to like him a bit more. He knew that and he seemed like he was acknowledging it.

So by poking at my trust issues… it _kind of_ pissed me off.

_Kind of_.

Okay. Well, it _really_ pissed me off.

Because it was beyond hypocritical. He had the same trust issues that I had. His reasoning was a bit different (betrayed by his brother and whatnot), but the issue was still there. He was wary and mistrustful of Naruto and I. He was working on it. I could see that and I was proud of him for doing it. I could almost see him think of us as comrades as well. Not quite though. Close. But not quite.

So, yes, I was pissed off that _he _was preaching about trust when _he_ had no right.

The funny thing about arguments and when you're caught up in them, you don't really say what you find truthful (Okay, there's probably a grain of truth inside of it—it needs _some_ base), you find what _hurts_ because we're all a little sadistic in arguments.

"Well if you're so knowledgeable about trusting teammates why didn't you tell Naruto and me about your _family_?" I hissed.

Kurama laughed and I knew that I had said the wrong thing. I instantly regretted it, wincing at the shocked expression on Sasuke's face before his eyes darkened.

"At least _I_ was of use on the Wave mission," Sasuke snarled. "What did _you_ do? _Sleep_? What help _you_ are?"

I stilled, shock dominating my emotions as Sasuke stormed off.

**Annoying brat, **Kurama yawned. **We should just kill him. Save everyone else the heartache and trouble.**

My mind was momentarily frozen from Sasuke's words before it practically blanked out from Kurama's.

And then it was back, full throttle.

_No way! No way in hell you stupid old fox! Never-ever! Ever! We are not killing Sasuke, I don't care how pragmatic it would be. I don't care how pleased it would make you. I don't. Give. A. Shit. We are not going to kill him. Not. Fucking. Happening._

I could practically _feel_ the shock radiating from Kurama.

Seconds passed before Kurama spoke again. But his voice was a cross between mocking and tentative. As if he was only testing the waters. **… Why not? All he does is cause needless drama and antagoniziation.**

_You're wrong_, I thought vehemently. _I died before the manga finished. While Sasuke was a bit of a jerk—okay, a _major _jerk at the end—the manga was far from finished. Damn it, I died right after we finished the Madara / Hashirama back story. There's no telling how Sasuke would turn out in the end. And besides… this Sasuke is already different. I don't think… especially if our plans work… that he needs to die. No. More than that. I won't _let _him die._

**Why not? Didn't he just insult you?**

_And I insulted him,_ I retorted. _… Yeah, we just got into an argument, but we're teammates. Of course we'll fight and we'll probably fight more in the future. We'll both say things that'll hurt. But that doesn't mean we don't like each other anymore. He's… He's a friend._

There. I said it. I admitted it. Sasuke wasn't a precious person, but damn it, he was a friend. One of the very few that I had. And I'll be damned if I let anything happen to a friend.

… **But what if **_**I**_** wanted him dead?**

_Not happening, _I told him. _Not even over my cold, dead body._

Kurama chuckled. **Amusing. How amusing, kit. Admirable, I suppose. Foolishly so, though. However... to die for a friend? Ridiculous.**

_It is not,_ I thought. _It's admirable. To be willing to sacrifice yourself for the sake of someone you care for… kind of romantic, ne?_

**It **_**is **_**romanticized for humans, I suppose, **Kurama said dubiously. **I was **_**amused**_ **by your instant reaction to defend him, though. Especially to me of all people.**

_I don't understand…_

Kurama was silent. **Then don't worry about it, kit. Go back to your team. We can finish our discussion later.**

_Mm-hmm. I… I guess I should go apologize to Sasuke anyway. God knows he'd never be the first one to apologize._

Kurama gave a small chuckle at that. **Uchihas are so silly at times, right, brat?**

_Immensely so. With Madara-sama as the exception, of course._

_**That man**_**, you idiot! Drop that **_**sama,**_** too.**

_Madara-_sama, _is not just some random man who you can refer to as 'that man'. He is someone of great importance—_

—**That I have the utmost intentions of castrating painfully after plucking his eyeballs out and shoving them down his throat. Then I'll rip out his spine and tie him up with it before chucking him into a pit of lava.**

_I'm sensing some resentment here, which is strange because this _is _Madara-_sama _we're talking about, who is like the Batman of the Narutoverse._

**I will kill you.**

_No, you won't. Life would be too boring without me._

**I loathe you.**

_I love you, too._

* * *

_Another miscommunication regarding my beta and myself. :P_

**_Answer: _**_Rin. For obvious reasons. No need to genderbend. If not her, then maybe Mito. _

**_Question: _**_Quick! Your house is on fire - all living creatures made it out alive except you - so you automatically grab...?__  
_

_Reviews are **love**!_

**_Preview:_**

"You're a jinchūriki too, aren't you?" I leaned forward whispering this towards him as if it were a secret only the two of us held. But it was loud enough to be heard by the others as well. "You have Shukaku, right?"


	9. Chapter IX - Begin!

**_Disclaimer: _**_Miwako is the only character that belongs to me._

**_Warning:_**_ Threats._

**_Beta:_**_ Searching. For. Enadi_

* * *

Time passed on once again, and after our argument I was quick to apologize. Sasuke seemed a little temperamental about it, but Naruto and I talked to Grandfather the same night; after Grandfather gave us his blessing, we both explained everything to Sasuke. Surprisingly, Sasuke was very open-minded about it, and very pleased that we told him.

We had taken one more C-Rank mission and once again, it escalated into a B-Rank, but nothing really truly noteworthy happened during that time. It was then that I began to wonder if Team 7 was cursed to receive mis-ranked missions forever, actually. After that mission, we were stuck on D-Ranks for another few weeks.

Once we finished our missions, we trained together for a little while—Sasuke actually stayed longer to train with the team than off on his own. During the weekdays we stayed together till pretty late in the day, but on the weekend, we were left to our own devices to train. Kakashi had pretty much kidnapped Sasuke to train his Sharingan—much to my disappointment—so I was left to either train on my own or with my brother.

All of us mastered the ninjutsu that Kakashi had taught us at Wave. The Gale Palm, for Naruto, and the Discharge for me and Sasuke. The Gale Palm was a simple C-Rank technique that had the user slam his palms together to condense wind-chakra before releasing it forward. It was strong enough to knock someone back, but not powerful enough to really do any damage. It was mostly used to enhance the damage and speed of projectiles, but Naruto seemed to have fun knocking people back.

The Discharge was a rather risky (to teammates) C-Rank technique. The user only gathered up lightning-chakra throughout his body before releasing it in a single, wild and uncontrolled burst. It was a last-resort; like, if enemies surrounded you on all sides. Useful, but Kakashi forbade us from using it during spars as it was too uncontrollable.

My genjutsu had vastly improved since I joined Team 7. The scrolls Sasuke gave me were immensely helpful. My taijutsu had improved as well—my flinching lessened considerably. Naruto seemed to have improved in that regard too; his taijutsu was superior to my own now, though his genjutsu skills were sorely lacking. Sasuke was the same in that regard, as well.

After another day filled with D-Ranks, I decided to attempt to reserve Kakashi for myself on the weekend. I desperately wanted to improve my tracking skills and—and okay, I kind of missed our one on one training sessions. We hadn't trained one-on-one since Team 7's formation. I was fine with it at first, but when Sasuke activated his Sharingan and kind of stole Kakashi's attention away from the team to focus on him… I was left behind.

I understood perfectly well how Sasuke needed his training and don't get me wrong, I wasn't mad or upset at him for needing Kakashi's help. I wasn't even really all that _jealous_. I was just feeling a little… lonely? Ignored? Whatever I felt, I didn't really like it and wanted to change that.

So after we had turned in our mission, I stayed behind the others, tugging at Kakashi to stay with me.

"Mm?" Kakashi inquired. "Something up, Miwako-chan?"

I nodded slightly, unreasonably feeling nervous. "Kakashi-sensei, do you think you could help me train more this weekend? I wanted to try this new tracking style I had read about, but I wasn't sure—"

Kakashi patted my head, ruffling my hair. "Maa, sorry, Miwako-chan, but I'll be training Sasuke-kun again. Maybe later?"

With that, Kakashi turned on his heel and continued on his way, leaving me behind… and a little stunned.

After a minute of processing his words, I couldn't help, but feel a little… _hurt_. It was silly. Kakashi didn't belong to me, but still… he _was_ the first person that I had bonded with outside of my circle and I wanted some time with him, as well.

Sasuke, who had stayed behind to watch the exchange, glanced at Kakashi's retreating back. Naruto had long since left.

He stepped forward, eyeing me. "I don't remember Kakashi ever training you in tracking before."

"I—um—ah—mm-hmm… He was my Shisho before the team formed," I answered quietly.

Sasuke's lips twitched down. "… I see."

I shook my head, sighing through my nose. "O-Oh well. He said later, so..."

"Maybe."

I chose to ignore that.

"Are you jealous?"

I almost instinctively reacted—saying no almost immediately, but I paused. At the start of this team I had preached about honesty. No matter how much it pained me otherwise, I would be a hypocrite if I lied now.

"Yes," I answered, looking down. "I'm a _little_ jealous of the attention he gives you. Only a little, though, because I know you need help with your Sharingan and he's the only one who can presently help you."

Sasuke nodded at my answer, accepting it. "… I know how you feel. I… used to feel the same with my Tou… someone else." Sasuke cleared his throat. "What I'm trying to say is that I understand how you feel."

I knew that. Sasuke probably knew better than anyone else how I felt. He strived desperately for his father to just acknowledge him. But his father paid him little heed, choosing to favor Itachi instead.

In a sense, I was that younger Sasuke and he that Itachi, with Kakashi respectively as that father. But there was a difference between Sasuke's situation and my own. I knew Kakashi wasn't playing favorites. Kakashi was training Sasuke out of necessity.

That was all there was to it. He hadn't abandoned me. When I needed him, he would come.

**Are you so sure about that?** Kurama's amused purr echoed in my head.

_Of course_, I retorted confidently. _Kakashi isn't like that._

Kurama only snickered.

**I don't know… you sensed his guilt, how he **_**still**_** flinches when he looks too long at you and Naruto. You're a constant reminder of his failure, and we both know that man is a **_**coward**_**. It sounds like to me… **_**he's avoiding you**_**.**

I didn't reply.

"Thank you," I said, surprising myself by honestly meaning it. It was nice… to have someone sympathize. To _sincerely _sympathize.

Sasuke only shrugged before turning and heading away.

* * *

**(´･ω･`)**

* * *

Two more weeks passed and Kakashi still hadn't trained me—or even _attempted_ _to_ train me one-on-one. Sasuke had stopped asking Kakashi to train him in the Sharingan for reasons unknown, but Kakashi still ended up stealing him away right after practice. For whatever reason, Sasuke would always glance guiltily at me when Kakashi did this.

But at the end of those two weeks… did a single event happen.

Naruto and I were on our way home - with Sasuke trailing behind us at a more sedate pace - to grab lunch before heading back to the training grounds, when Konohamaru had run into us. Naruto and the little boy both decided to start up a game of tag; Naruto was the first person 'it.' Sasuke had sighed with exasperation before heading his own separate way, and I followed behind Naruto, who chased after Konohamaru. **  
**

I turned around a street corner and kept going until I saw a most interesting sight…

**It looks like the exams are here, **Kurama commented.

Kankurō held up Konohamaru with a sneer plastered on the puppet user's face. Naruto growled at the boy while I shuddered at the scene, a cold sensation crawling up my spine.

I eyed Kankurō disdainfully.

**Scared, little girl?**

_Yes,_ I admitted shamelessly. _One word: Chucky._

Kurama paused at this, shifting through some of my memories before coming across a specific one of the old movie.

My sister and her friend had snuck into one of the hospitals I was staying out, bringing the horror movie along with oodles of popcorn and soda. I was ecstatic then—it would be like my very first sleepover. Little did I know… Little did I know… It was Halloween night when this happened, you see. And big sister wanted to give me a memorable night.

After watching the horrifying movie (I was _seven_ at the time, give me a break), her friend had kept the lights off as she and my sister pulled out their very own Chucky-puppets and pretended they were possessed by him…

Needless to say I was wary of puppets ever since.

Disturbing little things.

I could sense Kurama nodding his head. **Fair enough…**

I moved to make my presence known to Kankurō and Temari, sniffing the air delicately before locating Gaara.

A smile placed itself on my face as I sniffed again, this time more loudly. "Oh! Nii-chan!"

Naruto paused at his threatening at Konkurō to turn to me. "Eh? What is it, Miwa-chan?" **  
**

"My jinchūriki senses are tingling," I chirped happily, turning my head to look up at Gaara directly. "Hi there!"

Temari and Kankurō stiffened considerably, paling.

Gaara slowly presented himself to us, dissolving into sand before reappearing before us. He stared at me impassively before looking over at Kankurō. "You're a disgrace to our village. Drop the boy or I will kill you."

Kurama cackled at this. **Oh **_**Kami**_**, you were right, brat! This boy is a ticking time bomb. Even **_**I**_ **can feel Shukaku's energy leaking from him. His seal must absolutely horrendous.**

_Probably,_ I agreed. _Maybe after all this is over he'll agree to let Jiraiya look at his seal or something…_

"Hi!" I exclaimed, remembering to stick solely to the plan. Or one of the plans. Really Kurama and I couldn't really decide on _which _plan we wanted to rely on. Better to just prepare for _all _of them. Then we could adjust and choose as we go along… "I'm Uzumaki Miwako and this is my big brother, Uzumaki Naruto."

Gaara stared at me, his pale eyes seeming disturbingly interested.

"You're a jinchūriki too, aren't you?" I leaned forward, whispering this to him as if it were a secret only the two of us held. But it was loud enough for others to hear as well. "You have Shukaku, right?"

Gaara blinked at me, surprise momentarily coloring his features. "… Too? Does that mean… you are… like me? You are a… _jinchūriki_?"

I puffed out, beaming at him as if I was proud. I gestured to Naruto and myself. "We both are."

Temari and Kankurō paled even more so while Kankurō gave Naruto a frightened look.

"You… are?" Kankurō asked, his voice holding a higher pitch towards the end.

"Is that an issue?" Sasuke asked, appearing at Naruto's side while eyeing the Suna shinobi. Naruto gave a startled shout at Sasuke's sudden appearance, but otherwise remained quiet.

"You don't care?" Temari asked, whirling towards Sasuke, her eyes wide.

"Do _you_?" Sasuke retorted. **  
**

Temari gave Gaara a quick glance before her eyes roamed over to Naruto and myself. "… No."

"So you two… are like me?" Gaara asked, his voice holding an almost eager tone to it.

I snickered at that. "Don't be silly. No one is _like_ anyone. We're all individuals. We're alike when we consider that the three of us are jinchūrikis. Other than that, though? Nah. Well, Naruto and I _are_ twins, so… But now the three of us are family as well! We're bijū-siblings."

Gaara continued to stare at me, the eager light in his eyes slowly diminishing and to an almost apathetic look. "… I do not understand."

I patted his head affectionately—ignoring the flinches from Temari and Kankurō, as well as the stunned look on Gaara's face—before saying, "We're siblings now. We're supposed to look out for one another. So if you need any help, don't hesitate to come to me or Naruto, okay?"

Gaara took a step away from me, eyeing the hand I had used to pat him like it was a grenade or something.

Kurama snickered at that thought.

"Temari. Kankurō. We're leaving," Gaara said in a low tone.

"See you later, Nii-chan!" I exclaimed at their retreating backs. **  
**

"… Was he really a jinchūriki?" Sasuke asked.

"Mm-hmm. Kurama confirmed it," I hummed. "Kurama is the Kyūbi; that's what I call him anyway. My puppet-senses were tingling, too, from that Kankurō guy."

Naruto nodded his head, accepting this. "Figures."

"What?" Sasuke gave us both a blank look.

"Miwa-chan's petrified of puppets," Naruto explained.

I nodded my head empathetically. "They're evil. Pure and utter evil."

Sasuke only shook his head, sighing. "... Why were they here anyway?"

"Probably for the Chūnin Exams," I said.

"The what?"

Sasuke gave Naruto an annoyed look. "Idiot. Didn't you pay attention _at all_ in the academy? The Chūnin Exams are exams held twice a year. Experienced Genin from every village come together to take it in order to earn the right for a Chūnin promotion."

Naruto's eyes lit up. "So then are we signed up?"

"Dunno," I lied. "We would have to ask Kakashi-sensei."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

* * *

**(´･ω･`)**

* * *

"So this is where the first test is?" Sasuke mused, walking beside me. Naruto eagerly and happily took the lead for the team, marching straight through the halls. When we had reached the first block (the genjutsu placed over the door) Naruto surprisingly didn't bat an eyelash at it, continuing on his way.

"And where do you think you're going?" the first proctor asked, sneering down.

Naruto stepped over Lee—who was playing injured on the floor—before pointing behind the proctor. "Up the stairs."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the second proctor attempted to mock.

"We can count," Sasuke said dryly, stepping over Lee as well.

Naruto nodded. "That and Imouto placed us under so many genjutsu that the one you have on the sign is kind of laughably weak."

Sasuke snorted in agreement and I felt very pleased with myself.

"Go on through," the first proctor said, moving back.

"Wait."

The three of us paused to look back at Neji, who was eyeing Sasuke. "You there. What's your name?"

"It's common courtesy to give your own name first," Sasuke said in a dismissive tone before turning away and heading on. My lips twitched in mild amusement at Neji's glower before I grabbed Naruto's hand and followed after Sasuke. Naruto was snickering at the exchange.

"Any idea what the first test will be?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Probably something relatively simple," Sasuke replied. "As the tests go on, the difficulty of it will escalate."

I nodded in agreement. "The exam is broken down into three tests. What the tests are usually vary on where you're being tested. All of the exams, however, have the last test as a one-on-one tournament. For a majority of the villages, the second test is always survival. The first test, however, varies on which village you take it in, as well as who's the proctor."

Naruto hummed in acknowledgement.

"You there!"

We paused in unison, glancing up at Lee who stood above us on the balcony we had just descended from.

"I am Rock Lee!" Lee exclaimed, staring intently at Sasuke. "And you are Uchiha Sasuke, correct? You said it was common courtesy to give a name first."

Sasuke gave Lee an almost disdainful glance over. "… Your point?"

"I wish to challenge you!"

"You know who I am and yet you want to challenge me?" Sasuke snorted.

"Isn't it against the rules to start fights with other participants in the exam without a proctor's permission?" I asked curiously. "Furthermore, why on earth would you _want _to? You're not only allowing the enemies to see your abilities and moves, but you're always straining them and yourself. Not to mention it's quite rude."

Lee seemed to deflate at mention of breaking rules and even more so at the rude comment. "… I see."

"If you want to challenge me so badly then just make it to the tournament," Sasuke instructed. "If you can't even make it that far then you aren't even worth my time."

"Yosh! I will! I will make it to the tournament and defeat you, Uchiha Sasuke!" Lee exclaimed, fire alight in his eyes.

"I'm sure you'll try," Sasuke said, placating.

Naruto pouted. "First that white-eyes guy and now this guy. Why doesn't anyone ever want to fight me?"

"Because you're a chakra power-house?" Sasuke muttered rhetorically.

"Is that an indirect compliment I hear?" I teased him.

Naruto perked up considerably at that, grinning brightly.

"No," Sasuke said immediately. "But if it makes you feel any better, _dobe_, I wouldn't _mind_ fighting you. Maybe."

Naruto's grin widened.

"How cute," I said sardonically. "Aren't you two such a happy couple?"

Naruto lost his grin while Sasuke blanched.

"Well, you two did already kiss—"

"That never happened!" Naruto shrieked, a desperate edge in his voice.

"Twice actually, if you count that one mission—"

"_Never. Happened,_" Sasuke hissed.

Kurama, meanwhile, was laughing loudly at their reactions and their obvious discomfort.

"You know, I bet if your fan girls knew, they would probably give up on you," I teased.

Sasuke paused, suddenly looking very thoughtful, much to Naruto's absolute horror.

"But then you'd gain new fan girls that are even crazier in hopes of supporting your _bishie love_," I finished.

"It never happened," Sasuke said seriously. Naruto nodded empathetically with him, looking at me with a pleading look in his eyes.

I inwardly giggled at their faces.

"Alright," I said with a slow smile, "but do know that I will now definitely use it as blackmail now that I know how you two really feel about it."

They both frowned at that, but I continued on my merry little way to the exams.

It didn't take long before they followed after me.

* * *

**(´･ω･`)**

* * *

Once inside the exam room, it didn't take long for the rest of the Rookie Nine to find us. Naruto greeted them all with such wide and happy faces, but I couldn't help but feel awkward in their presence. Some part of me wanted to accept them too. Wanted to act happy in their presence, to laugh and joke like Naruto was, but I couldn't. I just couldn't bring myself to force such a fake feeling.

So I stood in the back of the group for a while longer, my eyes restlessly roaming the room. It didn't take long before I found my excuse to escape the group. With a quick goodbye towards Naruto and Sasuke, I practically sprinted towards my excuse.

"Hi, Nii-chan!" I chirped to Gaara, smiling widely at him.

Gaara stared impassively before me.

"I didn't catch your guys' names, though. How rude of me," I said, turning towards Temari and Kankurō and smiling at them as well.

"Temari," Temari demurred.

"Kankurō," Kankurō muttered, eying me warily.

"Nice to meet you," I said. "How do you three like your stay in Konoha so far?"

"The climate is quite different from Suna," Temari supplied, offering me a small smile. "Way more humid."

I nodded my head in agreement. "That it is. What's Suna like? I've never really been there before."

"Drier," Kankurō muttered. "Not to mention… the atmosphere is different."

"What do you mean?" I asked, frowning and tilting my head curiously.

Temari spared Gaara—who was still staring at me impassively—a glance. "… Not as laid back."

"Oh," was all I said.

"Why are you here?" Gaara suddenly asked.

I turned to him. "… I'm assuming you're asking in the way of why did I come over here? Not just the 'meaning of life' question? Like… why are any of us here, type thing? Right? Right. I came over here because I wanted to hang out with you, of course."

"Aren't you're friends over there, though?" Kankurō asked, pointing towards the Rookie Nine—and now Kabuto.

"Nii-chan and Sasuke-kun are there," I agreed. "But I can hang out with them any time I want. I don't get a chance to make other friends that often. Not to mention it's really awesome to meet another jinchūriki."

"Make… other… friends," Gaara muttered, his eyes narrowed. "Are you implying that…"

"You are a friend? Uh-huh."

"I will kill you," Gaara told me.

I _almost_ flinched that. If it wasn't for Kurama's amused chuckle at that, I would have, most certainly. The thought of a mere one-tailed jinchūriki actually taking on and defeating _his _jinchūriki amused Kurama to no end.

And when I thought about it for a second, I could definitely understand why he would be so amused. I've seen Gaara at his strongest in this point of time—unleashing the Shukaku, I mean. But compare that to Naruto releasing, I don't know, even his _four tailed _mode?

And with that in mind, I recalled that _I_ could reach that mode (maybe. Still haven't found the differences between our seal and the Canon!Seal) and that made me feel a bit better—safer, almost.

So instead, I choose to hold onto Kurama's amusement and transform it into my own. In a light tone, I asked, "Can you wait until after the exams then, at least? Or at least until we face each other in the tournament? That way it'll be like, this awesome-epic showdown. And I can, you know, die in a more epic way."

Gaara stared at me. "… I will kill you... but I am willing to wait. It will only make your death that much more savory."

"… Right."

But I wasn't really worried. I was _pretty _sure that the examiners rigged the tournament matchups . Because honestly, what were the odds Sasuke and Gaara's match _wasn't _rigged? Or Sasuke's first match with that chakra-sucking guy? Orochimaru probably rigged the preliminary matches for Sasuke somehow, to force the boy into using the Curse Mark. Not to mention the whole Neji vs Hinata match. That was just… That just _had_ to be rigged. There was just no way it wasn't.

So Gaara and I wouldn't be facing off in the tournament (if I made it that far… hopefully I would) and by the time we _would have_, Naruto would already be using his Therapy-Jutsu.

**You're relying heavily on the chances that the matches were rigged.**

_Do you honestly think for a second they weren't?_

**No. I believe they were rigged. But still. What makes you think they wouldn't place two jinchūrikis against each other in the tournament?**

… _I doubt they want the arena blown up or the civilians slaughtered as bystanders. You don't just pit two power-houses against each other _in the middle of your own damn village.

**But wouldn't that benefit Orochimaru? How can you be sure **_**he**_** won't rig it?**

… _Grandfather would probably overrule it and come up with some silly long-forgotten-but-is-remembered-conveniently rule to save Konoha._

… **True enough.**

"Alright, you maggots!" Ibiki shouted. "Enough with the pansy-ass bickering. It's time for the exams to begin!"

* * *

_I have fanart! *Is doing a happy dance* Hooray! Big thanks to xXColbatFlameXx and Aszel96! You can check out their galleries on deviantART, my favorites (Charredblossom16), or you can go click the links on my profile. Thank you, thank you!_

_**Answer: **My 3DS, Desktop and ipod. Because I keep them all in the same area. My laptop, too, if I could. The school owns it, so I would rather not have to pay a major fine._

**_Question: _**_Funniest series you have ever watched? And if you don't like comedies, favorite series?_

_Reviews are **love**!_

**_Preview:_**

"Who?"

"Orochimaru."

"How do you know that, Miwa?" Naruto asked, his brow furrowed.

"I…"


	10. Chapter X - Naïve

_**Disclaimer: **I own nooooothiiiiiiiing_

_**Warning: **Hints of death. Fighting. Er, squirrel and bird abuse if you're picky._

_**Beta: **Searching. For. Enadi_

* * *

**… The Forest of Death now, huh?**

Kurama gave a low chuckle. **The name exceeds what it truly is, I think. It is still only a forest and those that die in here are clearly those of the lowest caliber. They **_**deserved**_** death.**

_You're so vicious,_ I thought absently, nervously scanning the area. The first test had gone by without a hitch, and we now stood before the forest of death. Anko had already given her little speech and I had already singled out Orochimaru.

I felt a shiver crawl up my spine when I spotted him again on the other side of the clearing. We had already turned our waivers in and received our scroll—a Heaven Scroll. Now, though, we waited before our chosen gate.

I was nervous. Truly and utterly nervous. I could feel my heart already pounding and my stomach churning. So much depended on this one exam, so much rode on this _one_ part. If I could change… that _one key thing_… I could change the entirety of Naruto itself. I knew how to do it. I knew what I needed to do, at least… it was just nerve-wracking to actually think about doing it.**  
**

Some part of me wanted to warn Grandfather about the invasion—about Orochimaru. But I couldn't. I just _couldn't_. It was too risky. I had already gone over this in my head, why I couldn't tell everything to Grandfather. Why I couldn't tell him about the invasion fell under the same reasoning. It was too risky.

I wanted to save him, though. Desperately. He was my grandfather and I loved him dearly, so very much. I didn't want him to die. I wasn't even quite sure if I could bear it if he _did_ die when I had a say in it. But his death was another problem I would address at a later date. For the moment, I needed to focus on this single problem.

The examiners sent us off to our gate and so we stood before it, no other team in sight.

I swallowed nervously, interrupting Sasuke and Naruto's usual banter.

"… Guys?" I asked tentatively, hesitantly.

"Something up, Miwa?" Naruto asked, immediately noticing and recognizing my distress. Sasuke gave me a curious look, frowning ever so slightly.

"I… Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do," Naruto chirped. Sasuke hesitated, I could see that he at first wanted to immediately say yes as well, but honesty was crucial in our teamwork. If he had said yes, we both would have known he was lying.

"Enough," Sasuke finally managed.

"Do you trust me enough to take my word for something?" I persisted, staring up at them with wide eyes. I needed them to do this. It would be so much easier to just go against their wishes, but I didn't want that. I liked what we had going. I liked where _we_ were going.

There was a tiny part of me scared witless that I would break what little bond we had. Because Naruto meant so much to me, and Sasuke… Sasuke was getting closer. Sasuke was almost family to me. Almost. Not quite. But close enough.

"Depends," Sasuke allowed.

"Can you trust me… to let me to do what's best for us… no questions asked?"

"Depends," Sasuke repeated while Naruto's brow furrowed.

"What if I told you I knew something was going to happen here?" I pried. "Something that only I could prevent… something that would need your trust for me to do?"

"What's going to happen?" Sasuke asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Hopefully nothing, if you trust me," I answered. "Please?"

"I trust you," Naruto said firmly. "I trust you completely, Miwa. Do whatever you need to do."

Gratitude welled up inside of me and I beamed brightly at my brother. I turned to Sasuke, who appeared to be having an inner conflict with himself. A full minute passed by before he sighed, slowly.

"I trust you enough to do what is best. I know you would never lie to us and I know you would do everything you can to protect your brother," Sasuke finally said.

For some odd reason, I felt a small stinging sensation in the corner of my eyes. But it was gone the moment I blinked, so I dismissed it.

I swallowed roughly, my heart filled with emotion and overwhelmed with a such a feeling of humility, I had to consciously work through it. I knew Sasuke had trust issues, just as bad as me. I knew he had been through Hell and back, and I knew how hard it must have been for him to admit that. The fact that he did and that he trusted me _enough_ was… humbling.

I felt as if… as if my circle was growing bigger. That it wasn't just Grandfather, Naruto, Kurama and Kakashi anymore… that Sasuke was now included. In fact… I think then and there… at that moment, I would say that Sasuke was officially became a precious person. To me, at least.

"Thank you," I whispered, closing my eyes and letting out a small breath. "Okay. I made special sealing scrolls for just this. One of you hold onto the Heaven Scroll and both of you turn around."

Without another word, they both did. I wrapped my arms around Naruto, leaning forward so I could whisper into his ear without Sasuke hearing, "Thank you, Aniki. Love you."

I then knocked him out in one swift movement, catching his slumped body carefully and lowering him to the ground.

Then I turned to Sasuke, who did not even turn around. I knew though, that he understood and knew what I had done. I hesitated for a moment.

"Thank you… Nii-chan."

His body tensed slightly and moved to turn around, but I had already darted forward, quickly knocking him unconscious. Sasuke's body slumped and I caught him, lowering him to the grassy floor.

I took a step back away from the two, pulling out two palm-sized scrolls.

_These scrolls took me almost a month to perfect._

**They wouldn't have taken so long if you hadn't been so damn paranoid.**

_Can you blame me?_

**Feh.**

I unrolled the scrolls before grabbing Naruto and laying him atop one of them. I then repeated the process for Sasuke. I raised my hands to form the _dragon_ seal and, with a puff of smoke, both Naruto and Sasuke were gone and the scrolls rolled up.

Regular sealing scrolls were for holding inanimate objects. And then there were sealing scrolls that could hold living human beings. These were mostly used in the medical field; when the medic-nin transported a wounded shinobi or kunoichi in the scroll, the ninja would be frozen in the little pocket dimension. Their condition would stay the same as when they had entered the scroll. The reason why they were not used so often was because of their sheer complexity.

While any novice fuinjutsu master could theoretically draw these seals… it was just too brain-numbing to create them. Just glancing at the overall work instigated a migraine. Trying to follow the precise loops and curves was enough to make anyone dizzy. Thankfully, I had plenty of practice numbing my brain, due to my childhood here and my time spent in the library. Not to mention I had a real incentive to learn them.

It did help that Kurama was there to keep me focused.

Once finished, I rolled up both of the scrolls and tucked them in.

Not a moment sooner did the door to the forest swing open and the beginning buzzard sounded.

I entered the forest tentatively, eyeing the surroundings with a quick glance. I leapt up into the trees and glanced around, smelling the forest air.

Immediately my nose crinkled and I felt a keen sense of mild disappointment wash over me. The forest smells were too intricate for me to pick up anyone else's scent. Even those upwind from me. I wasn't skilled enough in tracking for this…

But I knew who was.

I bit down on my thumb and slammed my hand on a tree branch. **  
**

The smoke cleared up, and Pakkun gave me a grin.

"Hello, adorable," I said with a smile.

Pakkun laughed. "Hello, Miwa. This the exams?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Where's Naruto and Sasuke?"

"… Around. Don't worry about them. I need to find a low-level group, nearest to me. I can't really differentiate the scents in the forest that well."

"Mn," Pakkun assented. "I remember this place…" Pakkun sniffed the air. "They must have mixed in some new plants. Smells different. I can see why you would have trouble catching a scent. Alright. I have a trio heading North. If we keep a steady pace behind them, we can intercept them in an hour."

"Thank you! I won't need you anymore afterwards so you can dismiss yourself when we're done."

"Understood," Pakkun said, turning north and heading away.

I smiled, pleased, and followed after him.

* * *

**(´･ω･`)**

* * *

Pakkun had dismissed himself after I gave him a slip of jerky (I always kept some on me when I learned that The Pack adored the stuff). The group before me held chakra levels so pathetically low, they made the Demon Brothers actually look _threatening_ (which was really saying a lot). Not to mention that the way they held themselves reeked of arrogance. I didn't recognize them, so I knew they had originally failed this part of the exam.

It was a trio of boys and they were already setting up camp near a small stream. Even though the sun was still bright, one of them had complained about being hungry and so they had bunkered down to eat lunch.

… Without setting up any traps.

Okay, without setting up any above academy-level traps.

On a particularly strong breeze, I could catch a faint chirping noise.

Along the way, I had nabbed as many small animals that I could, mostly squirrels and small birds. I had roughly thirty of them trapped and tied up in the distance.

**… Can we just kill them?**

_I am so tempted to. Either they aren't taking this seriously enough—which kind of pisses me off—or they just seriously suck. And if that was the case, then why the Hell did their teacher put them in this exam? Does he or she hate them?_

**… So can we kill them?**

_No. I'm just going to put them to sleep._

I raised my hands up and performed the seals of a simple genjutsu—the very same one that Kabuto had cast during the tournament. It was in one of the scrolls Sasuke had leant me. The trio only glanced up, blinking rapidly as golden feathers descended on them. In a matter of seconds, they were asleep.

I leapt down to the ground, avoiding their traps. I rummaged through their items before I found their scroll.

An Earth Scroll.

_Did… Did I actually just get lucky?_

**It was bound to happen eventually. With all the shit we had to put up with, we deserve some good luck.**

_… Thank you, Karma?_

Kurama snorted. I tucked the scroll away and leapt off into the branches. It didn't take long before I reached the animals. I then took off my vest before taking off my shirt as well. I tucked the shirt in between my knees and put on my vest again, making sure to zip it up all the way. I then went on to rip my shirt into tiny scraps of cloth.

This idea only came to me after I had entered the forest. I was musing through the possible domino affects this change could bring when I recalled how Jūgo had managed to help Team Hebi evade Konoha so thoroughly. By attaching Sasuke's scents to various birds and sending them flying off.

I wasn't sure how Orochimaru tracked Sasuke. My first guess—and kind of only guess—was scent. I originally thought I had eliminated that issue by simply not having Sasuke available to give off a scent. But then I realized that he might try to find _me_ to find _him_. So I was doing exactly as Jūgo had done and sending my scent off in different directions.

When I had tied a slip of cloth to all the animals and released them, I was then left with a dilemma.

To get to the tower… without getting caught by Orochimaru.

I had of course, another option. From the scent on the wind I could smell blood, so I knew _he_ was closer.

I also knew Orochimaru wouldn't dare approach him. For good reason, too.

So I had two options.

I could chance Orochimaru, not risk _him_, and head straight for the tower.

Or I could bypass Orochimaru for the rest of this test, go straight to _him_ and travel with _him_ to the tower.

**This is an incredibly tough choice.**

_I know… Blood-thirsty, vicious, unstable jinchūriki… or Orochimaru._

**Sadistic, insane little bijū… or Orochimaru…**

_Deranged psychopath with the ability to cause some serious harm… or Orochimaru._

**Time-bomb… or Orochimaru…**

_Time-bomb… or Orochimaru…_

**Time-bomb…**

_Orochimaru…_

**Well, I think our choice is clear.**

_I agree._

Gaara it was.

* * *

**(´･ω･`)**

* * *

"Hi there, Jinchūriki-nii-chan!"

I landed next to Gaara, ignoring the startled look Kankurō gave me. Gaara looked up at me, surprisingly calm and passive. He must have already had his first few kills in then. Gaara gave me a single, slow nod.

"Where are your teammates?" Temari asked incredulously.

"… Around. Mind if I walk back with you guys to the tower? You do have both of your scrolls, right?"

"We do," Kankurō said slowly, eyeing me carefully. "Why do you want to walk back with us?"

"To spend more time with Nii-chan, of course. Nii-chan, you don't mind, do you?"

Gaara glanced at me. "I will kill you in the tournament. I do not care what you do before then, so long as you do not die."

I smiled brightly at him while I inwardly cringed. Kurama was laughing loudly, howling about how the 'lowly one-tailed _dared _to think he could take on the mighty nine-tailed'.

"Wonderful," I chirped.

* * *

**(´･ω･`)**

* * *

After we reached the tower safely, I released Sasuke and Naruto from their scrolls (after I had left Gaara's team) and we summoned Iruka, who said we had passed the forest with flying colors. After Iruka's lecture, the three of us were left standing alone.

"So we just hang out here for four days?" Naruto concluded.

"Essentially," Sasuke said dryly. He then spared me a glance. "What were you so concerned about in the forest?"

I bit my lip, gnawing at the bottom of it. Naruto looked up and over at me, giving me a curious look.

_I don't want to lie to them._

**You're going to have to.**

_… They trust me. I don't want to betray that trust._

**You're letting your feelings get in the way, brat.**

_… That doesn't necessarily equate to it being a _bad_ thing._

"Someone was after you," I said, staring at Sasuke. "Someone that, if they had caught your scent… if they had found you… would have been bad news."

"Who?"

"Orochimaru."

"How do you know that, Miwa?" Naruto asked, his brow furrowed.

"I…"

**Idiot. Now do you see what you've done? I smelled him. That snake. I smelled him and pointed him out to you, remember?**

_Yes, but I don't see how—Oh._

"Kurama smelt him," I said, shyly, looking away. "He pointed him out to me."

"Kurama… the Kyūbi?" Sasuke's eyes widened fractionally. "You're on speaking terms with it?"

"Him," Naruto and I corrected.

"Please don't tell anyone," I said quickly. "You know… you know how the village is about us. About _him_ especially. I just… I remember reading, a long time ago how Orochimaru wanted the Sharingan, and he would do _anything_ to get it. Wh-When Kurama told me he was here… well, you two must have noticed that I was sort of having a panic attack. I kn-knew though, that I could get us through. I'm the fastest one between the three of us, and I'm the only one who can track. O-Orochimaru could probably track us by scent, so I just thought to eliminate that scent…"

I didn't lie. I read about Orochimaru through the manga, and I most certainly was having a mini-panic attack at the start of the exams.

"I see," Sasuke said quietly, a thoughtful look in his eyes. "That makes sense. I would… I would probably do the same thing, if I were in your shoes, but that doesn't mean I like it. I can understand if you were panicking and not thinking straight, but next time; _tell us_."

"Okay," I agreed.

Naruto nodded his head, patting the top of my head gently. "Thanks for looking out for us, Imouto. But Te—_Sasuke_—and I can handle ourselves as well, okay? You don't need to do everything on your own."

"Thank you, Aniki and Nii-chan," I said quietly. **  
**

Sasuke stiffened again ever so slightly at that word, but he did not comment. Naruto just gave me a bright smile, dimples showing.

"So please… don't tell anyone about Kurama?" I asked again.

"I won't! I promise!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke gave a slow nod after Naruto's words. "It's not my secret to share. What should we do now about Orochimaru?"

"We have to tell Jiji!"

"Idiot," Sasuke snapped before I could deny Naruto. "And how do we explain to him about our knowledge of Orochimaru? We didn't come in contact with anyone and Miwako wouldn't normally be able to identify him. We can't tell anyone about this, without explaining the Kyū—_Kurama_—and _that_ would be a disaster."

"So we just let him get away with it?!"

"No," Sasuke snorted. "We need evidence. Miwako, if you see him again, will you be able to identify him?"

"Yes," I answered. "And if I can't, Kurama will."

"Then next time we see him—and I have a feeling we _will _be seeing him again—it shouldn't be hard to point him out to a Jōnin that _can_ recognize him," Sasuke reasoned.

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Easy enough. Problem solved!"

I smiled at that.

_If only they knew… just how many more problems they'll be facing. _We'll _be facing._

**Naïve little brats.**

* * *

_**Answer: **It's raining men. Hallelujah. _

_I kid. Mostly._

_**Question: **What did you think the ten-tails SHOULD have been? Not its plant-y tree-y form now, but when it was first referenced to, what did you think it would be?_

_Reviews are **love**!_

_**Preview:**_

_Kurama was silent for a moment before he snarled, **That's a lie, you little ****brat****. I don't care if you lie the others but don't you dare lie to ****me****—to ****yourself!**_

_I flinched, ever minutely at this._


	11. Chapter XI - Was Him

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto doesn't belong to me._

_**Warning: **Fighting. Language._

**_Beta:_**_ Searching. For. Enadi_

* * *

"Royal flush," Naruto said pleasantly, placing his cards down to the floor. Sasuke and I both groaned in unison as Naruto won yet another game of poker. As Naruto hoarded the makeshift chips—candy and other treats we had managed to snag at the tower in the past four days—Sasuke and I exchanged glances.

"I'd accuse you of cheating, but both Miwako and I shuffled the deck _and_ you let me play with my Sharingan activated. I would have seen you cheating," Sasuke muttered dryly, staring accusingly at Naruto.

Naruto just gave us a foxy grin, unabashed by Sasuke's ruffled temper. "Heh."

"Another round?" I asked.

Before either boy could reply, there was a soft knock at our door. The door opened, revealing Kakashi. My eyes lit up at seeing our sensei and my lips twisted into a bright smile. "Shisho!"

Kakashi gave me an eye-smile. "Maa. Everyone needs to gather: bottom floor, room three."

"Hai," we chorused.

Kakashi smiled again at us before he flickered away. The three of us exchanged glances before we hurried behind him.

* * *

**(´･ω･`)**

* * *

"… And so now, we shall start the preliminary matches. The computer will now randomly select two names," Hayate said, coughing slightly towards the end.

The Genin all looked up at the computer screen and I shifted nervously. I hadn't caught sight of Orochimaru, but that didn't necessarily mean he wasn't there. Everyone who had originally made it to the preliminary matches was here.

The screen flickered to life, and it wasn't long before two names popped up.

_**Nara Shikamaru**_

_**Vs.**_

_**Kankurō**_

I blinked at that, surprised. My eyes trailed down to the arena as both boys moved into it.

_Wait… so the preliminary matches were actually randomized?_

**Probably for most of the matches. But I can almost guarantee that there was at least one rigged match.  
**

_… The Hinata / Neji one?_

**Undoubtedly.**

_Probably. Still, it's surprising to see this turn of events. I'm curious to see who will win._

**I already **_**know**_** who will win.**

_Who? **  
**_

**Isn't it obvious? Kankurō is far too arrogant at this stage, too conceited. Not to mention his tactics are hardly any good, or at least good **_**enough**_**. Whereas Shikamaru… **

_I see your point. I would have guessed Shikamaru as well, but it would have been a reflexive guess as it would be a little weird for him to _not _face Temari in the tournament._ **  
**

**Hmph.**

Naruto tugged at my hand, pulling me away from my thoughts and dragging me up the stairs. Shikamaru was a little battered from his time in the forest, but his team had managed to make it in a full day before the preliminaries, so he was probably okay. Shikamaru let out a small sigh while Kankurō openly sneered at him. **  
**

"Kick his ass, Shikamaru!" Ino shrieked from her place not too far from us. In fact, she was kind of inching closer. Sasuke was quick to notice this, as he forcibly moved Naruto between him and her.

Kakashi flickered up to us and stood behind me.

"Begin!" Hayate coughed.

Kankurō sneered. "This won't take long. You might as well forfeit while you can."

"I would if Ino wouldn't be so troublesome about it," Shikamaru muttered, eying Kankurō. "If I don't make it to the Third Exams at least, both my mom and Ino will be twice as troublesome. I can't let _that_ happen. Oh well. At least I'm not fighting a girl."

Kankurō chuckled, letting out a humorless laugh. "Well. Let's just see who will be advancing now."

Shikamaru's hands moved up into his kekkai genkai's handseal. His shadow twitched before lurching out towards Kankurō. Kankurō laughed at the attempt, merely jumping back and away from the shadow. "Is that really the best you have?"

"Not quite," Shikamaru muttered, moving his shadow further to the right and forcing Kankurō to jump in the opposite direction. His shadow split then in two and Shikamaru's brow furrowed. My eyes narrowed slightly as I further examined him.

I could see that splitting his shadow had already placed a strain on him. Perhaps his chakra reserves weren't as ready as I had thought because of the forest?

Kankurō continued to half-heartedly dodge Shikamaru and Shikamaru continued to—I could see it now—_half-heartedly_ attempt to capture him.

**I see,** Kurama commented, a vague note of interest in his tone.

_See what?_

**The shadow-brat knows the make-up boy is underestimating him. He's lulling the puppet-user into a false-sense of security. And haven't you noticed? His **_**third **_**shadow.**

_What? What third… Oh._

On the same wall that the computer rested on, the shadows were distinctly darker; the line of blackness could be traced back all the way to Shikamaru.

_So that's what's straining him. He's controlling a third string of shadows… and leading Kankurō straight into it._

Shikamaru's plan proved sound the moment a shadow snapped out from behind Kankurō and grabbed his 'puppet's' shadow. The 'puppet' was actually the real Kankurō, and Shikamaru evidently knew it. The fake Kankurō stiffened once its master lost control, and slumped down.

"I have you now in my shadow-possession," Shikamaru said, straightening up and recalling his first two shadows. "Forfeit now, or I will make you."

Kankurō glowered fiercely at Shikamaru, the bandages that had kept the boy concealed giving away. "… I forfeit, you little _brat_."

"Whatever," Shikamaru muttered, releasing his hold on Kankurō and glancing at the proctor.

"Nara Shikamaru is the victor," Hayate coughed. "Both participants, please evacuate the arena. A new pair will now be selected."

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

_**Vs.**_

_**Yamanaka Ino**_

"Forfeit!" Ino immediately squealed, her eyes wide with absolute horror at the thought of having to face Sasuke.

Sasuke blinked once at her.

"… Really?" Sasuke asked incredulously. "… We've graduated from being academy students, have faced and will continue to face a number of dangers as shinobi, and you're automatically forfeiting because of a silly school girl's crush that I have no intentions of returning?"

Ino flushed brightly, opening her mouth to reply, but Hayate coughed.

"Uchiha Sasuke is winner by forfeit; a new match will begin now."

Sasuke shook his head, scoffing at Ino. "Pathetic."

_**Aburame Shino**_

_**Vs.**_

_**Tsurugi Misumi**_

Misumi gave Shino a sneer while Shino calmly walked down into the arena. Misumi followed suit, and soon the two stood face to face.

"Prepared to die, little boy?" Misumi sneered.

**Why must these pathetic little cretins insist they are superior? This one is… Well, certainly not a teenager anymore and is **_**still **_**a Genin, and yet insists he is superior?**

_I'm not sure,_ I confessed. _It does seem very silly though, especially when you compare this one to someone of the same age in the _Akatsuki_. Honestly, I don't know what he _must _be taking to feel that confident._

**Who can say? **Kurama muttered.

"Begin!"

Misumi lunged forward first, his right hand outstretched into a fist. He aimed a punch at Shino's neck, but Shino raised his left arm up, effectively deflecting the attack. Misumi sneered at Shino again before his arm began to snake around Shino's, successfully wrapping itself around Shino.

Shino's brow furrowed ever so slightly and my nose crinkled at the display. Misumi was capable of essentially acting as a rubber man… Misumi's other arm moved forward to itself wrap around Shino, but before it could, Shino dissolved into a swarm of bugs.

The bugs quickly latched on to Misumi, wasting no time in draining his chakra. Meanwhile, the real Shino appeared a little ways from Misumi.

_I didn't know Shino could do that…_

**All he did was use a replacement jutsu coupled with a body flicker using his insects.**

_I know. It's just that I don't recall him doing that before Shippuden. It surprised me, that's all._

"Your chakra stores are relatively low," Shino stated calmly. "It will be a matter of moments until my colony has completely depleted your chakra, and you will die. Forfeit now and I will spare you from that fate."

"F-Forfeit!"

Shino withdrew his colony, his bugs disappearing back into him. Beside me, Naruto winced.

"That _has_ to feel weird," Naruto muttered.

"More than likely," I conceded, "but he's probably used to it by now."

"What's wrong, Do—Naruto, scared of a few bugs?" Sasuke smirked.

"As if, Teme!"

"Dobe."

_**Abumi Zaku**_

_**Vs.**_

_**Temari**_

"Go, Temari-senpai!" I immediately cheered, causing the blonde kunoichi to glance up at me. Much to my surprise—and admittedly pleasure—she rewarded me with a sly smile.

Zaku smirked, hopping down from his place to the arena floor. Meanwhile, Temari took her sweet time strolling down, brimming with confidence.

"Kick his ass, Temari-senpai!" I cheered again, clearing rooting for Temari.

**Ah, that's right. You two were the only ones talking on the way to the tower, back in the forest.**

_Mm-hmm. Temari was a favorite of mine before, and she's really cool. I'm kind of envious of her. I like her confidence, and that she can back up that confidence with such ease._

"I plan to," Temari replied, smirking.

"Do you know her?" Naruto asked, and I noticed that Kakashi and Sasuke had turned to look at me as well.

"We met up in the forest," I confessed. "And a few times while we were staying in the tower."

"Is she any good?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"She's not a fan girl," I said immediately—to which Sasuke nodded in approval. "She's really strong, too, very smart, as well. If you do fight her in the tournament, don't underestimate her."

"Begin!"

Temari smirked at the same time Zaku did.

"Ready to play, girl?" Zaku called.

"Playing is for little children, _boy_," Temari taunted. "Well then? Are you coming at me or not?"

"You'll regret giving me the first move."

Zaku raised both of his arms, his palms outstretched as he aimed towards Temari. "Decapitating Airwaves!"

Pressurized air burst out of his palms and headed straight for Temari. Temari noticed this immediately and her smirk widened even more so.

Just before the air was about to hit her, she moved. It was just a slight, but if I hadn't been watching her closely, I doubt I would have noticed. She had merely waved her hand up in front of her before relaxing it again.

The air split off and away from her, slamming into the wall behind her and cracking it.

Zaku gaped at Temari, his eyes widening and she chuckled at his face.

"I—I don't get it. What happened?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"Don't you see her fan, Aniki?" I asked. "She's a _wind_ user and that was a wind technique. She only proved that she was a _superior_ wind user, by using her own wind style to deflect and control his."

"I—I didn't even see anything," Naruto confessed.

"You would have to have watched closely to see it in the first place. Sasuke, do you think you could use your Sharingan to watch this fight?"

"Why? I'm not wind-natured, so I can't use any of these techniques," Sasuke replied.

"But Naruto _is_ and if you can figure out how to use them and relay the instructions…"

Naruto's face lit up and he looked excitedly towards Sasuke. Sasuke scoffed, looking away.

"Fine. Whatever," Sasuke mumbled.

"This is just too easy," Temari laughed. "Is that the only thing you can do? Very well. Do you see this?" Temari presented her fan, opening it to display the first moon. "You have two more chances to attack me, as I'm feeling very generous; but after that, I will finish you… in one move."

Zaku scowled darkly at her. "Take this! Extreme Decapitating Airwaves!"

Just as before, Zaku released a high pressurized attack. Only this time he doubled his chakra usage into it, strengthening the attack. Temari's smirk never wavered as she swung her fan. Her wind attack completely threw off his, allowing Temari come out completely unharmed.

"One more try," Temari cooed, seeming to love his expression of absolute loathing.

"_Extreme Decapitating Airwaves!_"

Temari laughed, once again deflecting his attack. "You sound like a broken record. Oh? It seems that was your last move. Playtime's over, _little boy_. And now… Wind Scythe Jutsu!"

I watched as Temari swung her fan one last time, winds rushing out and diving towards Zaku. Zaku could only watch as they reached him, throwing him up into the air before completely devastating him. Cuts marred his body from the harsh slices as Temari watched while refolding her fan. When the attack was over, Zaku fell to the floor and Temari sneered.

"Winner, Temari," Hayate coughed.

"Good job, senpai!" I cheered.

Temari gave me a little wave before making her way up the stairs.

"And now…"

_**Uzumaki Miwako**_

_**Vs.**_

_**Akadō Yoroi**_

My eyes widened and I had to forcibly stop myself from laughing out loud. That didn't mean I wasn't howling with laughter in my mind along with Kurama—though Kurama gave more of a _chuckle _than a laugh.

"Good luck, Imouto!" Naruto cheered. "I know you can do it!"

"Hn. Make it quick."

"Be careful, Miwako-chan," Kakashi added, giving me an eye-smile.

As I headed down the stairs, I noticed Temari giving me a wink. I beamed at her and gave her two thumbs up. She wouldn't verbally cheer for me like I did for her. It wasn't her style and I didn't expect her to, but it was nice that she was rooting for me.

_Th-This guy… is the one who sucks chakra. Oh, this is just _too _easy._

**I know. First we actually manage to get away from Orochimaru, and now this… instant victory.**

_I'm a little scared for what's going to happen next. This much good luck… that's gotta mean something bad is going to happen._

**Don't worry so much. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?**

_I was originally planning on having him just suck away my chakra and give him chakra-overload… but that would probably take too long. So I was wondering… Kurama…_

I gave him a mental picture of what I had in mind. Kurama snickered.

**Doable. Not to mention it will certainly be… quick.**

"This won't take long," Yoroi sneered. "Just one touch from me, girlie, and this match is _mine_."

"Why? Does your touch cause instant death?" I inquired politely.

"I can suck out your chakra," Yoroi bragged. "This match is as good as mine."

"Really? Well… aren't I the lucky one?" **  
**

"Begin!"

Yoroi lunged forward and I sidestepped him with practiced ease.

_It's a good thing __I don't have to showcase anything_ in these preliminaries. I don't have to prove _anything. I just need to win._

Yoroi followed my movement and reached out to grasp my arm. With my right hand, I placed it over his palm, just as he began to suck away my chakra.

_Ready… Kurama?_

Yoroi's eyes widened and he gave a strangled gasp, falling to the floor and convulsing. I took a step back and looked up at the proctor, ignoring the seizing man.

"I think I win. I also think he needs a medic."

"Wh…" Hayate stared at the now unconscious Yoroi. "… Very well. Uzumkai Miwako is now the winner."

"_Huh?!_" Kiba howled from his place in the stands. "What the Hell was that?! She just _touched_ him and he went down!"

"I guess she's just that good!" Naruto crowed, beaming happily as the medics rushed in to carry out Yoroi.

"Yoroi is unable to battle, therefore Uzumaki-san has won," Hayate said plainly. "It is as simple as that."

"But—But—"

"A new match will now be chosen," Hayate interrupted, coughing slightly.

I looked up to see Temari smirking at me—she probably figured out what I had done—before I flickered up to Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi.

"So what _did _you do?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Oh… um… I knew that, um…" I leaned in to whisper, making sure my voice was low enough so that only us four (five including Kurama) could hear it. "I knew that demonic chakra was… sort of… um… painful to absorb. Naruto and I have had a trickle of it constantly running through our system since we were little, because that was the nature of the seal, so we have a built up immunity. But he didn't. I just built up that specific chakra in my hand and placed it over his, allowing him to absorb it."

"Can you do that often? Call upon it?" Kakashi asked, his gaze seeming to pin me for the moment.

"I don't know how to call upon it at will," I answered truthfully. _I can only rely on Kurama to give me what I need. _"What I used was already in my system. I just singled it out and focused it to one point."

"Interesting," Kakashi demurred.

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

_**Vs.**_

_**Tenten**_

"Yahoo! It's my turn!" Naruto cheered.

"Tenten, huh? She's a long-ranged weapons-mistress, okay, Aniki?"

Naruto gave me his patented grin. "Gotcha!"

Sasuke rapped the top of his head, causing Naruto to wince and scowl irritably at Sasuke. "Dobe. _Think_ first. Think _clearly_. She's not a rookie. So don't act like one either."

Naruto opened his mouth—probably to retort something a little less than _nasty_—before he closed it abruptly. His brow furrowed and he glanced at me. "Long-ranged weapons-mistress? Like… throwing kunai?"

"Among many other things," I clarified. "But yes, essentially throwing projectile weapons. _Lots_ of them."

"… Hmm," Naruto hummed, his brow furrowed as he started to make his way down the stairs. His face contorted into a thoughtful one, and he hummed a tuneless song under his breath. Unbidden, he looked up at the rest of the Genin. His eyes slid over most of them—lingering on us a bit longer—before his eyes settled over Temari and clarity washed over his features.

He was practically beaming as he made his way to Tenten.

"May the best shinobi win!" Naruto declared, offering his hand out to Tenten.

Tenten gave him a small smile, returning his handshake. "Or kunoichi."

"Or kunoichi," Naruto allowed, "but don't feel too confident!"

"Miwako," Sasuke murmured beside me, keeping his voice low. "How did you know she was a long-ranged weapons-mistress?"

"Oh. See the bulges in her pocket… her back one?" I pointed at them. "You know I'm studying in fūinjutsu, so I can tell when someone is carrying a scroll from a mile away. Her pocket is filled with them, but I didn't see a single weapon bulge, like kunai or shuriken."

"Not to say she doesn't have any, but the fact that the scrolls kind of dominate the space in her pocket means that she uses them more often. My first guess would be weapons of some kind. The long-ranged part was sort of a no-brainer as she's on the same team with Gai. Two of said team are kind of blatant close-ranged fighters, not including Gai, so she would kind of _have_ to specialize long-ranged to balance the team out."

"I see," Sasuke said. "When you point it out, it does seem kind of obvious."

I shrugged. "I was kind of pleasantly surprised when I found I could see the scrolls from a distance." _Then again, I _was _kind of looking for them. I was actually looking for ways to be able to explain my knowledge on all of them. It wasn't really a lie, but it was definitely close._

_I _really _hate lying to them._

**Unless you're able to trust them all the way with your knowledge, you better keep on lying to them.**

I still didn't like the minor guilt that gnawed at the pit of my stomach. Kurama apparently didn't like it either.

**Oh quit your moping. I **_**hate **_**it when humans get all self-pitying and guilt-ridden. It's **_**pathetic**_** and I simply refuse to have someone I associate with on a daily basis stoop that low without good cause!**

**… And even **_**then**_**… They would do the same thing in your place. You know it. I highly doubt they would mind you keeping this information to yourself. You don't see the Uchiha princess admitting his desire for his own brother's demise. You don't see your idiotic brother… Well, okay, he's kind of painfully honest with you, but he's too much of an idiot to do otherwise.**

_He is not an idiot!_

**Then why don't you tell him?**

_Because it would seem unfair to tell him and not tell anyone else… any other _humans_ I should say, really._

Kurama was silent for a moment before he snarled, **That's a lie, you little **_**brat**_**. I don't care if you lie to others, but don't you dare lie to **_**me**_**—to **_**yourself!**_

I flinched, ever minutely at this.

_… You wouldn't like my reasoning._

**Give it anyway.**

_I don't want him to change his opinion of me._

**… What?**

_I'm Miwako to him. That's how I've always been. His baby sister and he… he loves me. When I show him my memories, if I show him my memories, he won't just see me as that._

_He'll see someone far older than him who isn't his little sister. He won't see me as _Miwako _anymore and I don't want that. I don't want to ever stop being his sister and I don't want him to think of me as anything less. It's stupid and selfish of me, but I… I don't know if I can handle being rejected like that by _him_._

It was an irrational thought. But it was a true one.

**That's completely stu—**

_You changed. When I showed you. You changed. I'm not Miwako to you._

**That's diff—**

_Is it?_

Kurama grew silent.

I hated this life, sometimes. I hated being loathed for no reason. I hated not being able to trust good people, and most of all, I hated the blatant mistreatment. There were few things in this world that I loved and cherished and Naruto was definitely one of them. The very idea of him changing… even only silently… his opinion of me in a less than positive way _scared _me. I knew no matter what he was still my brother. I knew he would always love me; but that didn't mean he would always love _me_.

It was so, so silly.

But I wanted to keep being Miwako for him. I didn't want to have to grow up before his eyes, just like I didn't want _him_ to grow up before _my _eyes. I didn't want to seem like a whole other person to him, like a _stranger_, and I definitely didn't want our tight bond to loosen in the slightest.

**… Whatever.**

"Begin!"

"Kick ass, Aniki!" I cheered immediately.

"Don't make an idiot of yourself," Sasuke muttered, loud enough for Naruto to hear.

Naruto and Tenten both leapt back at the same time, and Naruto's hands went up to form his signature move. Six more Naruto-Clones popped into existence and all of them formed a straight line. Tenten eyed them openly.

"The first move is all yours!" Naruto surprisingly declared. "I'm ready for yah!"

I blinked in surprise, and warm pride rushed over me at this. Back at the academy, Naruto would have undoubtedly made the first move, blowing caution in the wind. This time though, he seemed to have a plan up sleeve. I was unsurprisingly proud of him for this. He really has grown.

"Okay, if you insist. Remember, you asked for it," Tenten said, a smirk etching her face before she threw herself in the air, launching four shuriken that had appeared in her hand too quickly for me to notice.

Four more clones popped into existence right after Tenten's shuriken destroyed four of them.

Naruto's face mirrored Tenten's smirk.

"Is that all? I might be a fresh graduate, but don't underestimate me! That's a warning!"

"Alright, try this on for size!" Once again Tenten leapt up into the air, rather gracefully, I might add, twisting around before pulling out a small scroll. She unrolled it with practiced ease and Naruto braced himself. She twirled the scroll around like a long ribbon, forming a small, loose cocoon around herself.

Almost too fast for my eye to follow, her hand slammed on a small part of the scroll, revealing a kunai. Again she moved, to reveal another weapon, and another, and another, and another.

The overall effect was a large barrage of weapons hurtling towards Naruto at an amazing speed. But Naruto was prepared and his hands were already moving.

"You can't create enough shadow clones to shield yourself from this!"

"Who needs 'em?!"

Naruto finished his handseals just as the first barrage came down. He, along with all his clones, held their palms outwards.

"Wind Style: Gale Palm!"

My eyes widened as the effect of multiple Gale Palm's combined to create an impressive wind display, completely throwing off Tenten's aim with all of her weapons and rendering their attack useless.

Tenten fell to the floor, her eyes wide as her scroll fell beside her.

"You're a wind-user?" Tenten demanded, clear frustration on her face.

"'Course I am!" Naruto boasted. "I'm gonna be the next Hokage, and to do that I need to have the best chakra-nature possible, which is obviously wind, dattebayo!"

"You can do it, Tenten!" Lee shouted from his seat. "I know you can overcome this obstacle!"

"Hmph, this match belongs to the dobe," Sasuke muttered. "Never mind that he's a wind-user. He's already proven that he can just use his shadow-clones as shields and that Tenten girl is going to run out of ammunition eventually. He just needs to wait it out."

I nodded my head in agreement, still surprised at Naruto's strategy. It was very much like what Temari did when she first fought Tenten. Then again, it _was_ an effective strategy to begin with.

Tenten seemed contemplative for a moment before she pulled out two more scrolls, holding them out to Naruto. Naruto blinked in mild surprise at her, but he and his clones braced themselves. He held his hand up and popped in seven more clones, this row standing in front of the ones before.

Tenten placed both of her scrolls on the ground before her hands moved into handseals.

"Rising Twin Dragons!"

The puff of smoke was large enough to cover the entire arena, obscuring all vision. And when the smoke cleared, I saw that the two scrolls were circling each other with Tenten in the middle, high up in the air. Just as before, she summoned and threw her weapons, but Naruto was ready.

"Wind Style: Gale Palm!" Naruto's first row shouted out, effectively deflecting all of her attacks. Tenten landed back on the ground.

"I'm not done!" Tenten said fiercely, lurching back up into the air, her hands pointed towards the weapons that lay discarded. Her fingers twitched and Naruto watched with wide eyes as the kunoichi used chakra strings to bring to life her weapons and launch them at Naruto. Naruto didn't have enough time to use his Gale Palm so he instead brought to life even more clones, and formed an effective dome of them around himself to shield him.

I had to admit, that I was very much impressed by Tenten. I knew all too well how hard that must have been to use. I was also rather impressed by her will to not give in, even if it was very obvious who the victor of this match belonged to.

"I guess now it's my turn to attack," Naruto said, all his clones popped away.

Tenten gave him a glower, clearly irritated that her attacks weren't effective.

Naruto summoned up twenty-five more clones and they moved in synch, going through the handseals of the Gale Palm.

"Wind Style: Gale Palm!"

The effect of _twenty-five _Gale Palms joined together was overwhelming; the force was enough to have my eyes reflexively close and hold my arms up in defense. Never mind that it wasn't even pointed in my general direction.

When I opened my eyes, I found Tenten slumped unconscious against the wall. There was a rather large hole in the wall and I had to wince.

"Victor, Uzumaki Naruto," Hayate coughed.

Tenten's eyes blinked open blearily as Naruto cheered happily and I beamed at him.

But… I had to give props to Tenten. It was just a _horrible_ match up for her.

Tenten shakily stood up, her eyes moving up to the Genin above her and I managed to catch her eye. Hesitantly, shyly almost, I gave her a tentative smile. I held up both my hands and gave her a thumbs-up mouthing, _Good job._

Tenten seemed surprised at this, but she returned my smile good-naturedly.

Naruto finally stopped his cheering, beaming at Tenten. "Good match!"

"… Yeah. I definitely need to start thinking about how to counter-act wind-type users," Tenten said.

"Could both participants please clear the arena, as a new match is to begin?" Hayate inquired. Naruto and Tenten both nodded and Naruto hurried up to us.

I opened my arms as Naruto tackled me into a hug. I laughed, hugging him back. "That was a wonderful match, Aniki! I'm so proud of you."

"Yahoo! Did you guys see that? I'm just that awesome, dattebayo!"

"Hn. It was acceptable," Sasuke grunted.

"Maa, not bad, Naruto. Not bad," Kakashi added.

Naruto was practically beaming.

"And now, the next match…"

_**Hyūga Neji**_

_**Vs.**_

_**Hyūga Hinata**_

I froze, the hairs on my neck stiffening. It was not for the upcoming grudge-match. Nor was it from the chilliness of the arena. It was from the new scent that penetrated my nose.

In the back of my head, Kurama mused softly, **So he finally deigned to show up.**

Because flickering right next to his Oto Genin, was _him_.

Orochimaru.

* * *

_**Answer: **I always imagined the Juubi as a man with a kekkai genkai, like Juugo. Only he wasn't able to revert back to his human form because he had an unnatural power, above his clansmen, so he kind of got screwed over._

**_Question:_**_ Least favorite class you have ever taken?_

_Reviews are **love**!_


	12. Chapter XII - Shyly

_**Disclaimer: **Miwako is my baby. Everyone else is the product of Kishimoto's wonderful imagination._

**_Warning: _**_Fighting. Panicking. _

**_Beta:_**_ Searching. For. Enadi_

* * *

I hid back another wince as Hinata and Neji's match finished, going exactly as it had in cannon. It was brutal, and just flat out painful to watch.

The moment I had noticed Orochimaru, I had signaled this to Sasuke and Naruto, both of which were still mildly tense. I couldn't even sense Orochimaru's chakra, so I couldn't obviously point him out to someone, claiming his chakra reserves were too massive to be just a Jōnin. I couldn't even bet anyone would recognize his scent—as I'm sure if Kakashi or Anko did they would have already done something about it—so we were momentarily stuck on what to do regarding him.

I felt nervous in his presence, and unconsciously I inched closer to Sasuke and Naruto. My hand almost instinctively grabbed onto Naruto's, but I was able to restrain myself.

I watched on as the computer screen flickered to life again and the next match was chosen.

_**Gaara of the Sand**_

_**Vs.**_

_**Tsuchi Kin**_

**This match will be so one-sided it's not even funny,** Kurama snorted softly.

I inwardly nodded in agreement. _She's dead, no questions asked._

**In fact… I predict the rest of the matches will equally be one-sided. Lee and dog-boy, and then that fat boy and whatever his name is.**

_What makes you say that?_

**Call it a lucky guess, if you will.**

I winced as Gaara's sand caught Kin in its grasp, and winced a last time when Gaara gave a sort of insane giggle before completely crushing her in his sand. Her blood leaked through the grains, dropping to the floor.

"That guy… what's wrong with him?" Naruto muttered.

"His seal is unstable," I murmured. "His bijū and him are at an unstable relationship, both hurting from the seal."

"That doesn't mean he can just…"

I didn't respond to that, feeling a rush of chills run down my spine. Following my instinct, I raised my gaze and flinched. Orochimaru was looking directly at us, a tongue flicked out and he licked his lips.

"Fucking creeper," Sasuke snapped lowly, fighting to keep his face neutral and not to scowl at Orochimaru, lest we be given away.

"Mm? Do my cute little Genin know him?" Kakashi murmured.

"I-I don't like his scent," I managed. "I have a bad feeling about him. Sh-Shisho, why don't you take a closer look at him? Maybe you know him from somewhere?"

"Can't say that I do," Kakashi replied. "Don't worry, though. I won't let anything happen to my cute little Genin."

I chuckled weakly at that.

_**Inuzuka Kiba**_

_** Vs.**_

_** Rock Lee**_

_ Another completely one-sided match. Kind of anticlimactic…_

**Mm.**

Suddenly feeling very tired of all the fighting and blood, I abruptly turned to Kakashi. "Do you think I'll be allowed to go to the bathroom? I promise I'll be quick."

"Mn. Five minutes."

"Hai."

* * *

**(´･ω･`)**

* * *

I splashed water across my face, rubbing my eyes.

_What am I going to do about Grandfather?_

**What **_**can **_**you do?**

_I don't know. I just… I don't know._

**You can't defend him against Orochimaru. The only way you can do that, at least, would be if you called upon me. But with the current status on the seal, you could only call up to three-tails. And Orochimaru can handle three-tails with ease.**

_I know._

**I suppose the only thing you **_**could **_**do, would be to take out the Sound Four before the invasion. Make it so that way Orochimaru and the old man will be interrupted.**

_How can I do that? I haven't the faintest idea where the hell they are before the invasion. Not to mention I would have to take all of them on at once because I doubt they'll be willing to separate and I doubt even more so the rest will sit by while I fight._

**You don't need to take them down. You only need to distract them long enough for some ANBU to make it to the old man's side.**

_… You're right. Can I count on you?_

**In this manner, at least. I don't want you to be sniveling about your stupid old Hokage if he dies. I always get the worst of headaches when you cry.**

_Sorry._

**No you're not.**

_… You're right, I'm not. Nonetheless, thank you. _

**Whatever, brat.**

* * *

**(´･ω･`)**

* * *

When I returned, the last match was finishing up. The victors of their matches were asked to make their way to the ground level, to which we complied. Hayate cleared his throat as Grandfather made his way to the front.

"In the final round, each of you will put your battle skills on display. You'll demonstrate the power and control you've achieved in your respective disciplines. Accordingly the final battles will commence one month from today. This is to provide a suitable period of preparation, simply this; in addition to announcing the preliminary conclusions to each country's leaders, we must also have some time to prepare and distribute the summons for the final section. Not to mention that you examinees are going to need time to prepare for something that is this important," Grandfather instructed.

"Each of you, take one slip of paper from Anko's box."

"Everyone just stay where you are, I'll come to you," Anko snorted.

_**Naruto – 1**_

_**Miwako – 9**_

_**Sasuke – 7**_

_**Shikamaru – 5**_

_**Lee - 8**_

_**Temari – 6 **_

_**Neji - 2**_

_**Gaara – 10**_

_**Shino – 3 **_

_**Doku – 4**_

Each of us held up our numbers and Grandfather studied each of them, deciding in his head who would be facing who. His eyes lingered a minute longer on mine, his lips turned down in a frown before he gave a small nod, almost to himself.

"Very well, the match ups are decided. The first round will be Naruto against Neji. The second round will go to Shino and Doku. The third being Shikamaru and Temari, followed by Sasuke and Lee. The final round will be Miwako and Gaara."

My heart stopped.

_Oh. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Kurama laughed cruelly. **It seems our luck has run out, little brat. **

_I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm deaddeaddead._

**No, you aren't. He won't be able to **_**kill**_** you; I wouldn't ever let a measly **_**one-tailed**_** take out **_**my**_** host. Maim, perhaps. Injure severely, perhaps. But **_**kill**_**? Don't make me laugh.**

_OhGodI'mgoingtobe_maimed_!_

**Yes. Yes you are.**

_Stop laughing at me, you son of a bitch!_

Kurama's laugh somehow became louder.

I was panicking. My heart was pounding erratically and I felt oddly light and dizzy. I didn't want my bones to be crushed. I didn't want what happened to Lee to happen to me!

**Don't worry. You'll heal. Even if he manages to crush every bone in your body, save your skull, you'll live. Don't ever underestimate **_**m y**_**capabilities, **_**fool**_**. But it will hurt. Oh, yes. It will hurt.**

Oh my God! I wasn't a masochist! Oh my God!

I was completely tuning out Grandfather's words—elaboration on how the tournament would run and whatnot—because I was seriously panicking. I thought back to that Kin girl and how Gaara had gleefully killed her. I inwardly cringed. How the hell was Sasuke not panicking when he found out _he _had to face Gaara?

Oh, right. He didn't see Gaara in action before the tournament. Ignorance was _bliss_.

Oh, _wait!_ Kakashi! Kakashi!

Oh thank God, I might not end up being maimed. Kakashi had taken Sasuke away to train to survive Gaara (along for other reasons, but that was definitely the main one). Kakashi could—and would—train _me_ to survive Gaara. Okay. Okay. It wasn't a totally hopeless cause. I would just talk to Kakashi about training tomorrow morning and everything would be fine. It's all good.

_OhmiGodwhatifhedoesn'ttrainme?_

I quickly squished that thought. He would. He might not have trained me the past few months, but he saw how Gaara was. He would know I needed him more than ever before. He would be there for me.

So what if he still flinches whenever he sees me or Naruto laugh, or say our little speech defects? So what if it's painfully obvious that we're a horrendous reminder of _them_, as well as his neglect? Kakashi willingly trained me before. He was my _Shisho_ and I respected him.

He would be there for me when I needed him to be.

I knew it.

Still… I couldn't help, but feel a little panicky.

**Orochimaru left.**

_He did? Oh shit, we missed our chance._

**It doesn't really matter if they know about him or not. Well, they already **_**know**_** he's in the vicinity—he **_**did**_ **leave behind those corpses and Anko identified them—but honestly, we don't really need to elaborate more for the moment. **

_I suppose…_

* * *

**(´･ω･`)**

* * *

Bright and early the next morning, I headed off—Naruto was surprisingly gone when I awoke—to find Kakashi. I sniffed the air carefully, trying to find out where he last was. It didn't take me long before I found Naruto—and Ebisu—and concluded that Kakashi was last in the vicinity with Naruto.

"Aniki!" I chirped, smiling brightly. "I'm looking for Kakashi-sensei, have you seen him?"

Naruto frowned, his brow furrowed. "He didn't tell you…? He already left with Sasuke to go train. I thought… I thought he was taking you with him…? Didn't he talk to you, too, last night?"

I froze.

… _What?_

Kurama was surprisingly quiet, mild shock seeming to radiate off him.

My mouth hung open for another moment before I snapped it shut and I felt a small bubble of hysteria in me.

_… He saw… He saw how Gaara was, right? He could feel his chakra, his _demonic _chakra leaking through, right? He felt his _killer intent_, right?_

Kurama didn't respond. I already knew the answer.

_And he… why? Why? _Why?!

Hurt gnawed away at me, stinging horrendously and I swallowed roughly. Naruto's eyes widened before sincere concern entered them. He took a step forward, towards me, and I took a step back. I wordlessly shook my head, turned on my heel, and left.

_I needed him! I need him! Why did he leave? Why? Why? Why?!_

I didn't understand, I couldn't wrap my brain around it. I knew at times Kakashi felt uncomfortable around Naruto and I. I knew we must have looked like ghosts from his past and he didn't really appreciate it, but I also knew—or thought I knew—that Kakashi was a good person and that he could see how much we needed him. How much _I _needed him. He was the first, the _first_ person I had befriended in this damn world that wasn't family!

When he gave me the contract to the Pack, I thought he was accepting _me_. I thought that maybe, just maybe, he saw me as _me_ and not as Minato and Kushina's daughter that he was obligated to help.

Was I wrong?

Was the whole reason he first helped me… not because I was me… not because I had potential in tracking… but because he was _obligated_ to? Because I reminded him too much of the obligation he had abandoned and he was too guilt heavy to deny me?

It hurt. It really, _really _hurt.

Was the reasoning behind him leaving me—leaving _us_—to train Sasuke… not because he favorites Sasuke in the more obvious way… but because it just hurts too much to look at us? Because Naruto and I are the picture perfect image of those he lost? Was that the real reason he stole Sasuke away to train after normal practice? He was using Sasuke's Sharingan as an excuse to not be with us? Was that it?

And he knew… He knew that I would be coming for him, that I would be asking for his help. And before I could even get that chance... he grabbed Sasuke, and is using _him _as his excuse to not train me?

It hurt _so damn much_.

**Perhaps you're reading too much into it. Calm yourself, brat. I don't want you half hysteric on me, that's worse than crying.**

_What if I'm not?_

**Then you did it again.**

_What?_

**The Rookie Nine. The whole reason you can't trust them now is because you blindly trusted them as children. You looked at them and you saw what they would be, and you trusted them. And when they acted like normal little brats, ignored you, bullied you, **_**abandoned **_**you, you were hurt. It's the same for Kakashi. You see Kakashi as what you read about, but you forget that he is still just human. And now you're hurt because he is acting like a human.**

_… I'm a hypocrite in that fashion._

**Yes.**

_It still hurts._

**I know.**

_It hurts really bad. Even… Even if that wasn't the case, or is the case. I've known him for _years_. He's _earned _my trust many times over in those years. I thought… I thought I could trust him. I thought that he accepted me, but this? Even if I wasn't biased in the beginning, I have reason to be bias now! I thought we were friends! Teacher and student at the very least, but he won't help me when I need him most._

Kurama was silent at this, but he did not disagree.

**Don't jump to conclusions,** Kurama finally muttered. **Or they'll bite you in the ass.**

_Do you think I'm wrong?_

**No. I think you're absolutely right. But I know that will hurt you, and right now you can't afford to wallow in self-pity. If Gaara in-capitates you in the match, you'll be useless in the invasion.**

_What am I supposed to do then?_

**Train, you idiot.**

* * *

**(´･ω･`)**

* * *

Half of me was in denial, and the other half of me I was successfully repressing, this way I was wholeheartedly embracing my denial. Yes it was silly, but I needed a focused mind in order to fight Gaara and not be maimed. My taijutsu wasn't anywhere near as good as Sasuke or Lee's, so I wasn't even going to bother with their entire strategies. I did go ahead and henge and buy weights. I was already the fastest on my team, but I knew I needed to be a lot faster to outpace Gaara's sand.

Next, I headed towards the library, henging again into one of my main disguises to check out one more lightning-ninjutsu scroll. As a Genin I had access to more ninjutsu scrolls than I did as an academy student. I also grabbed a few genjutsu scrolls that I thought would be helpful.

I knew that the body flicker and substitution would be my favorite moves in the match, as they would both be essential to evading Gaara's attacks so I went ahead and checked out scrolls on them. While I was comfortable using both of them, I wanted to refine my skills enough that I could be _confident_ with them.

The scroll I held in my hands was a B-Ranked move and I was beyond nervous about using it. A tiny part of me didn't want to be learning it. That part of me wanted to be learning the Chidori from Kakashi alongside Sasuke. It was such a childish part, whining about how _I_ knew Kakashi first, how _I_ was his first (not counting Tenzou) student and how _I_ had lightning nature too, so damn it, I deserved to learn it. But that was such a tiny part of me that I didn't allow to grow.

If it did, then I would be having my hopes up.

And the part of me that _wasn't_ in denial didn't want that because _that_ part of me knew they would be crushed.

The Lightning Style: False Darkness was a move I had seen Kakuzu using with his lightning mask. I knew it was powerful and I knew how it looked. From the scroll, massive chakra reserves were necessary to use it and I had that in spares (I admitted it surprised me that I could check this out as a Genin only and it made me even more curious that if they allowed _this _stuff to Genin, then what did they restrict to _Jōnin? _Or _ANBU?_)I also knew that it would be beyond useful to know, especially against Gaara. It had but one handseal—the Snake.

The genjutsu I had chosen to train (and hopefully learn… but it would be second place to the False Darkness as Kurama reminded me that because Gaara's chakra flow was constantly disrupted from the seal, he had a more likely chance of breaking out of a genjutsu very, very quickly) was another escaping genjutsu, B-Rank. It held a widespread area effect, so everyone—including allies—would see it. The user would seemingly dissolve into smaller objects of their choice (like flower petals, puffs of steam/mist, etc)—and thus their opponent (and allies) would lose sight of them. The genjutsu would last about a minute before they would seemingly reappear. It would only hide their appearance, not their scent or sound, but I knew that would be enough for Gaara if I could master it. While the genjutsu was in play, the user would automatically create a substitution. There were no handseals for this.

I had packed enough supplies for a week, opting to train in one of the further, empty, training grounds away from the village. I just wasn't in the mood for people in general. I left a note for Naruto, though, telling him that I would come back in a week when I was more collected.

So for a week I trained, focusing solely on my ability to evade along with the single ninjutsu.

And when that week was over, I returned.

* * *

**(´･ω･`)**

* * *

I entered our home in the early morning lights, smiling softly at Naruto's sleeping form. I moved silently through the small apartment, placing my used survival kit on the kitchen counter before grabbing a few of my fresher clothes and heading to the bathroom for a quick shower.

When I returned, I found Naruto awake, pouring milk into two bowls of cereal. He handed me one of them wordlessly, which I took with a small _thank you_. The two of us then sat at the table, eating quietly.

"How's training?" I finally asked.

"Mn. Actually, I have to talk to you about it. I, um, so… he didn't tell you at all? I mean… really?"

I shrugged, ignoring the small sting in my chest. "No. I haven't seen Kakashi-sensei since the preliminaries."

"Oh. Well, you were asleep when he stopped by the first time. I thought he would have told you personally later, but he mentioned stuff about how Sasuke needed some one-on-one training or some other shit. He said they would return in about two weeks."

"Did he mention why he singled out Sasuke?"

"Na-uh. I thought he was taking you, too, 'cause you know, the whole Gaara thing. He didn't actually say it, but it was kind of a no-brainer to me… I don't know. I can't ever tell what he's thinking," Naruto commented, scratching the top of his head.

"Mn."

"And uh, well, I know how you were kind of panicked about Gaara."

I blinked in surprise. "You did?"

"It was kind of obvious," Naruto said plainly.

"Did anyone else notice?"

"I'm sure Gaara didn't," Naruto said. "He was sort of off in his own little world, giggling creepily and muttering how happy his mom would be or whatever. As for anyone else? Dunno. Ah, so um… look, I found another teacher and I told him about you, 'bout us, and he agreed he'd help you."

_Jiraiya?_

"Oh… Aniki… you shouldn't have… I know you're worried about your fight with Neji, too…"

"It's fine," Naruto assured me, smiling warmly. "Neji won't kill me, or really try to. I'm just concerned about _you_."

I swallowed thickly at that, my heart warming and for whatever strange reason I felt _lighter_ and my eyes were stinging. It passed quickly enough though that I could dismiss it for the moment.

"Thank you," I said sincerely.

Naruto just gave me his bright, sunny grin. "Eheheh. So whenever you're ready to meet him, let's, 'kay?"

"'Kay!"

* * *

**(´･ω･`)**

* * *

"Alright Pervy-Sage! Here's my imouto!" Naruto declared, pointing dramatically towards me.

"Hello," I greeted, feeling slightly shy towards the man that was my godfather.

_Remember Miwako. He's a stranger. Don't let your previous thoughts of him cloud your judgment. Never again. I don't ever want to be betrayed in that manner ever again._

"Why hello there, aren't you a pretty little one?" Jiraiya grinned.

"No," Naruto growled, his eyes narrowed. "I swear, if you go pedo for my sister, _I will end you_."

"Kidding, kidding, but she _is_ quite a cutie. I bet she'll be quite a looker when she matures," Jiraiya said teasingly.

"Um—uh—thank you?"

"You're quite welcome! So, what seems to be the issue?"

"I'm fighting an unstable jinchūriki with a broken seal that wants desperately to kill me," I said bluntly.

Jiraiya blinked. "… How unstable?"

"He refers to the bijū as his mother, he _oozes_ killer intent and demonic chakra, he hasn't slept at all—_in his entire life_—and he giggles hysterically in the middle of battle."

Jiraiya whistled. "How the Hell is he allowed in the exam?"

"… I don't know," I confessed.

"So are you going to help Miwa, or what?" Naruto demanded. "Kakashi-sensei is being an ass and totally ditching us, and I'm not letting my little sister be crushed by some little psychotic creep!"

"Calm down, I already said I'd help—can I ask why your sensei isn't helping you, though?" Jiraiya asked incredulously.

I shrugged, once again ignoring the stinging sensation in my chest.

"… Right. I guess he's an idiot or something. Do you already have a plan?"

I nodded.

"Excellent! That makes my job _much_ easier. Tell me what I can help you with."

I smiled shyly. "Hai."

* * *

_Ah, so Miwako finally meets Jiraiya. And Kakashi, despite how far he's gotten, is still only human. From what he's shown so far, running away is what he does when he's reached his limit. _

_**Answer:** College Chem. Teacher had no degree in teaching, but was a chemist. Gave us worksheets and told us to do them, without teaching us a thing. Then he gave us tests without teaching us the things on the test, and when we all got Ds on it, he lectured us._

_Yep._

_**Question: **Three favorite classes?_

**_Preview:_**

**Sasuke's Interlude**

_Ahaha, sorry for the erratic schedule on updates. FF was being weird this weekend, as some of you know. And it's kind of getting hard to keep up with so many stories at once. xD Been sick all weekend and not getting any better, so I'm feeling really lazy about my stories._

_Reviews are **love**!_


End file.
